


More Than This

by RaeMWakefield



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeMWakefield/pseuds/RaeMWakefield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All-girl metalcore band, Reckless Little Hearts is going on a European tour. What they don't know is who they're going with. Spencer, Ash, Emery, Liz and Roxie are in for a huge surprise.<br/>What in the fuck is Simon thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hardcore Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This is up on mibba, but I'm changing over to here! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter. Username: RaeLikeWoe

Reckless Little Hearts all crowed into a rather large room for the meeting. The five girls whom made up the metalcore band; Spencer, Ash, Emery, Liz, and Roxie, were all a little confused as to why they were having a meeting this early in the morning. After all, it is almost summer, and they had at least another month off. The girls just finished their second studio album, and were gaining a wide audience in the US. The girls even played their first two years at Warped Tour the past two years. Needless to say, the all-girl group was a force to reckon with.  
Their manager, and record label owner, Simon Cowell ordered that they all be up bright and early to meet him in the LA offices. Spencer and Roxie couldn't look deader while Emery was wide awake and talking vividly with the other two members; Ash and Liz. They all had gone out the night before and got completely smashed. Even if none of the girls were over the legal drinking age, they sure knew how to get their hands on drinks. It wasn't hard when you're in a world famous band.  
  
Reckless Little Hearts is a unique band. All of the girls came from different places in the US, but all attended the same high school. Liz and Ash came from two different parts of Texas while Emery was from Seattle, Roxie was from Utah, and Spencer was a student in New York City. Four of the members moved to NYC, and they formed bonds instantly. The band was born. Eventually, they moved out of their parent's houses and have been playing music ever since. The three youngest were just fifteen at the time, and barely in high school. The eldest of the five, Emery, was seventeen, but somehow had been pulled into their life of music, sex, and lots of drugs. The girls are anything but innocent. Even Liz and Roxie, the only two that looks some-what un-corrupted, were usually the ones where started the parties. They've done their fair-share of illegal things.  
  
Simon took a gamble on the girls; a HUGE gamble. He didn't know them that well when he saw their second concert ever. They weren't terrible, and the lead singer also screamed. Simon had never been a big fan of screaming. He thought it was a waste, and only screwed up one's vocal cords. It was not his favorite music, but when he saw the girls play, he had to have them on his label. With a little bit of coaching, they could tighten up their lyrics, and make the music a little more clean; put together. The way that the crowd reacted, and nearly doubled had impressed him. He even walked right up to the five after their concert and introduced himself. The following week, the girls were signed to SYCOmusic/Columbia Records. It was a shock to everyone.  
  
They've gotten in trouble, some pointless public fights, and even caught drinking underage, but Simon still believed in them. He couldn't let go the girls. They were his most successful band to hit the US thus far. Then there was One Direction, his huge UK success. He knew that the boys would be huge, but he never expected it to get as big as they were. The boys had caused some trouble, with Harry dating a 32-year old to them running around naked; they were not match for the badass girls of RLH.  
  
"I don't want to be here," Roxie mumbled into Spencer's shoulder.  
  
Spencer really wanted to roll her eyes, but they were closed and laying on top of Roxie's head. The other girls only nodded in agreement with a few chorused 'yeahs'. The girls didn't feel like talking. They had major head aches, and even had planned on going to the first few Warped Tour dates in California. They wanted to have fun, see old friends, and in Roxie, Spencer, and Ash's case, see their lovely boyfriends. It's hard for them to hold down guys, seeing as the ones they choose are either always on tour or the girls couldn't really be faithful that far apart. It was hard on them.  
  
"Neither do the rest of us," Liz mumbled, picking at her nails.  
  
"Where in the Hell is Simon?" Ash asked, frustrated.  
  
The guitarist was getting rather annoyed that Simon asked them there early, and he was half an hour late already. She adored their manager, but he could definitely act like a diva.  
  
"Girls!" A British accent called. Spencer lifted her head off of Roxie's and stood up quickly. The blonde drummer fell over onto Spencer's now empty seat, and mumbled a few curse words under her breath. Emery, Ash, and Liz even stood up while Roxie was content on staying exactly where she was. "Nice to see the back of your head again, Roxie,"  
  
The girl grumbled before she finally sat back up, and stood up beside her band mates.  
  
"Hey Simon," Roxie muttered.  
  
"You're here late," Ash crossed her arms. "What gives?"  
  
"I told you lot earlier because you always seem to be late. I timed it out perfectly. You're the ones who were early."  
  
"Leave it to Simon to make us sound like we did something wrong," Liz joked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you girls about a European tour," He stated, sounding cold, but that's just the way that he is. The girls looked at each other, and all were suddenly wide awake and jumping around the room like idiots. Spencer started going on and on about the amazing, edgy fashion with Ash while Emery sighed at British accents, and Liz rolled her eyes. Roxie, being the momma of the group, crossed her arms and looked at Simon.  
  
"What's the catch?" She asked, eyeing him carefully.  
  
Simon lightly chuckled at her.  
  
"I'm still working out the details, love. I want you girls to look up this song, cover it, and post it to your YouTube page and official website." He stated, handing Spencer the song's lyrics first, then the rest got some music. "I don't want it to sound anything like the original. I want you to make it all your own. I want it to be different. I want to hear those screams Spencer, so work hard."  
  
Ash wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders. She knew that Spencer took Simon's creative criticism a little too seriously. Spencer hated disappointing people, and she definitely didn't want to let Simon down. Spencer is serious about the band. She wants them to sound as great as they can. This included smoking sometimes, drinking, and doing vocal exercises. She didn't just always have the amazingly, raspy, seductive voice that she now has with her today. It's not easy being a screamer, let alone the lead vocalist too, but it works for RLH.  
  
"Don't worry, Simon, we've got it." Roxie smiled at him.  
  
"Good. Get to work. You guys are going to be touring with One Direction,"  
  
"Who?" Liz and Emery asked at the same time.  
  
"What's that?" Ash asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"I think it's a band?" Roxie questioned.  
  
"They are," Spencer sighed. "When do you want this video up?"  
  
"By the morning, I'm catching a flight out to the UK within the next hour. I won't be flying back, but I will send the boys. I've asked Inga to give you specific outfits to pick up the boys with. Knowing the five of you, you'll lose the sign or something like that." He kidded. "Make me proud girls," He ended before hugging them, and walking out of the room.  
  
"Ya know; I'm getting really sick of his random, pop up visits." Emery sighed. "It's annoying."  
Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just wish he could email us...or something like that."  
  
"Liz you never check your email," Roxie scolded.  
  
"Coffee!" Spencer yelled, completely ignoring the other four girls, and attacking Inga for the first iced beverage in the carrying tray. The other four laughed lightly at her spastic behavior before grabbing their own drinks for the stylist. She blonde just smiled at them before she threw the tray away.  
  
"You can wear your own clothes for the video, but you guys have until tonight before we have to record. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course," Roxie nodded. Inga smiled and walked out of the studio. The girls started to gather, and pick out what beats, and such to use in such a different song.  
  
"Thank God that Emery can read music." Spencer joked lightly.  
  
"I don't think I could ever." Roxie mumbled.  
  
"She's lucky that she can." Ash pouted. Spencer grabbed her face, and shook it a little bit.  
  
"It's okay, baby cakes." Spencer playfully stated, with a small baby voice. "We should probably work on the song now."  
  
"I really don't want too." Emery yawned, laying her head down on Liz's lap while Roxie cuddled on her own couch in the studio.  
  
"Simon says that we have to." Roxie stated, being the voice of reason.  
The girls all looked at Roxie and started to throw pillows at her. The blonde simply laughed, used to this kind of behavior toward her when she was right. The girls hated doing anything that involved work that 'wasn't needed' in their eyes.  
  
"Boo, you whore!" Ash stated, but she got up and grabbed a guitar anyway. She pulled the strap over her head, and carefully tuned the instrument at a quick pace. Liz picked up Emery's head and went for her own guitar while Spencer sat still and Roxie watched them carefully. Happy with her influence, Roxie stood up and grabbed a hollow box, for beats, and a cow bell in order to cover this song that they were going to do.  
  
"I'll sing back up," Emery smiled. The girl liked that she and Spencer could be lazy and sing while the other tried to figure out the beats.  
  
"Awe..." Spencer cooed. "Simon marked the spots where he wants me to scream,"  
  
"That's so....weird?" Liz nearly giggled.  
  
The girls went right to work on the new cover that they were going to be uploading. The five of them still had no idea what the original sounded like, but they had a feeling that their fans would be a little confused as to why they were covering the UK band. They haven't even heard of the band themselves, and they just found out that they are going on tour with them. It was a little strange, but they trusted Simon. He did believe in them, after all. As soon as the song was finished being recorded, Spencer and Ash worked really hard on editing and putting the videos up. The girls had watched the video several times, deciding on what to leave in and what to take out. It took them until later that night for it to be put up.  
  
"Search our cover's name! I want to watch," Roxie stated with a wide smile, sitting down on the couch with the others. The laptop sat down on the table, just a mere three feet away from them. Liz leaned forward to type into YouTube so that they could watch the video together as a band.  
  
 _Hey! I'm Spencer.  
I'm Ash,  
It's Liz,  
I'mmmm Emery,  
and I'm Roxie. Together we make up the awesomely amazing screamo band,  
[Reckless](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_spencer_emery__wmyb_cover/set?id=45588877) Little [Hearts](http://www.polyvore.com/roxie_liz__wmyb_cover/set?id=45589200)!  
Like I said, I'm Spencer. We did this song called What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction? Yeah....we know. It's weird, but we've worked hard on this song, and we really hope you guys like it. We changed it, and made it our own. It's probably better than the original....maybe...anyway! I'd like to apologize about our attire, we're sleepy as fuck. Here we go.  
 **You're insecure  
Don't know what for.  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door.  
*Screams* Don't need make-up,  
To cover up.  
Bein’' the way that you are, is enough.  
Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you.  
*Sings* Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me *screams* overwhelmed  
*Sings* When you smile at the ground,  
It aint hard to tell that you don't know,  
Oh oh.  
You don't know you're beautiful.  
If only you saw what I could see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately.  
Right now I'm looking at you cant I can't believe  
You don't know  
You don't know you’re beautiful  
*Screams* But that's what makes you beautiful.**_  
  
Liz paused the video, causing the other's to give her glares.  
  
"I want to see what this band sounds like." She stated.  
  
"What?" The four other's asked in unison.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes and pressed the back button. The clicked the first video that popped up, One Direction's actual video, and made it wide screen.  
  
"I want to see what the band looks like so we'll know when we pick them up tomorrow. That and I want to hear them." She explained.  
  
"You couldn't wait until after we were done?" Roxie asked, giggling at her friend's actions.  
  
"Um....opps?" Liz shrugged.  
  
"Well...I'm getting some water. Want some Spence?" Ash asked.  
  
Spencer nodded her head. Screaming without really warming up all day and drinking the night before had its disadvantages. She wished that she could've done better but the girls assured her that she was great. It was hard to believe them though. They were a band, but Spencer was way too hard on herself. She gladly took the water when Ash returned and she started to chug it down.  
  
"Okay, play it." Roxie giggled. She personally really wanted to see what these guys looked like. Roxie isn't what you call boy crazy...she's just crazy about British boys. Her boyfriend was even British! She adored Oliver more than anything. He was good for her, for the most part. When he has time for her. He's usually touring with Bring Me The Horizon, and the strain is hard. But she adores him, and Oli really cares about her in return.  
  
Emery was the one to press play, and the ads played first. The girls waited, but not to patiently, for the video. Then it started. Spencer felt her heart flutter a little when the five of them were finally visible. Sure, they were a  _boyband_  but they were fucking gorgeous in her eyes. If only they had tattoos, she'd like them better. The other girls were a little interested, but confused at the same time. Simon was putting Reckless Little Hearts on tour with  _them_? A boyband was going on tour with a metal band? It just really didn't make sense to any of them.  
What in the fuck was Simon thinking?!  
  
<3  
  
The guys of One Direction didn't know what to think when they watched the cover of What Makes You Beautiful with Simon. It was different. These five, tattooed, girls were covering their music. A hardcore band had covered them. They thought that it was pretty odd. They didn't expect that they were going to be going on tour with the girls. The lads were slightly shocked that such a sound could come out of a girl.  
  
Liam was a little worried. He would never admit it out loud, but he was. The girls were lounging around in their pajamas, and half of them were nearly naked. Harry liked staring at the girls, and Louis admitted that the girls were fit. Niall actually liked the different sound that they brought to the table, and Zayn just thought it sounded like noise. How were they going to tour with them?  
  
The guys were already landing on the plane that they caught last minute. Simon didn't tell them who they were going on tour with before they left. They didn't blame him. If they would have known, Liam probably would have refused to even get on the plane. But here they were. They were getting off of a plane in sunny LA. The guys mostly forgot what the girls looked like, so finding them must be difficult. Especially when their fans were crowding the entire airport lobby. The cameras started going off, and fans swarmed.  
  
The girls in Reckless Little Hearts watched and stared as the guys were practically mobbed. Girls were _everywhere_. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Inga suggested that they wore shirts with the band member’s names on them. It was hard to argue with her when they all were half asleep. So together, they got up slowly, and left their hotel. The girls were excited to meet One Direction, even if none of them would admit it out loud. Simon had kindly asked them to involve them in RLH's activities. Spencer thought it would be funny to see the guys’ reaction when they go to Warped Tour in just a few hours.  
  
"They look so lost," Ash laughed. "Poor British boys."  
  
Spencer rolled her eyes.  
  
"We look like obsessed fans." She stated.  
  
"Nah...well...okay...maybe." Liz agreed.  
  
Roxie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on...let's go get them." She instructed. The girls followed her over to the guys, who were now away from the crazy fans due to their management. With Roxie leading the pack, the five of them walked over toward the lost-looking boyband.  
  
"Hey, would you like a [picture](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_liz_emery__airport_mtt/set?id=45554623)?" A black-haired boy with weird hair asked them.  
  
Ash laughed, and shook her head.  
  
"I like your [shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/spencer_roxie_airport_mtt/set?id=45554512)," A brown-haired boy with colorful red jeans pointed toward Spencer. She was confused at first.  
  
"Huh?" She furrowed her brows before looking down at the fabric. "Ohhhhh."  
  
"Your shirt is a little rude....kinda funny though," A blonde-ish boy with curly hair stated, looking right at Roxie.  
  
"Oh! I'm so stupid, dammit!" Liz nearly yelled. "You're One Direction...right? Cause if you're not, that would be bad."  
  
Emery rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's them, Liz."  
  
"Well it could've been strangers! What if I thought that they were strangers?" Liz questioned.  
  
"She's a little...." Ash trailed off.  
  
"What if they aren't One Direction?!" Spencer all of the sudden shouted. "ARE YOU IMPOSTERS?!"  
  
"What if they are One Direction and we thought that they were strangers, and I stated how horrible their music is?" Liz asked.  
  
"Liz, shut up," Roxie hissed.  
  
"What if-"  
  
Emery quickly clamped her hand over Liz's mouth to keep the girl from scaring them off so quickly. The guys stood in front of the girls, confused as hell. They were used to girls acting strange around them, but this was weirder on a whole other level.  
  
"I'm sorry...but...what is going on?" Niall asked, his Irish accent coming out.  
  
"HOLY FUCKING BALLS! YOU'RE IRISH!" Spenser yelled, making the guys sort of wince. "Sorry...just shocked...anyway...we're Reckless Little Hearts?"  
  
"Oh!" Liam stated, feeling a little better. "Simon said that you lot would be here to find us."  
"Well here we are," Roxie smiled at all of them. "We're going to grab some fast food, and then we're heading over to a music festival. We want you guys to come."  
  
"Alright," Louis shrugged.  
  
"I'll follow you wherever you go," Harry wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Ignore him," Liam laughed.  
  
"We're down," Zayn nodded, looking sad.  
  
"Yay!" Ash nearly yelled.  
  
Emery took her hand away from Liz's mouth.  
  
"Bitch." Liz stated, crossing her arms. "You know that I hate when people do that to me."  
  
"All the more reason to do that, my dear." Emery winked playfully at her friend. "I'm Emery,"  
  
"I'm Liz...ya know...if you haven't figured it out," The girl blushed.  
  
"Ash." Ash stated, looking a little bored.  
  
"I'm Roxie," Roxie stated, smiling still.  
  
Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I'm Spencer. Hey guys," She smiled a little bit, but truth be told, she just wanted to get to Warped Tour to see Kellin Quinn. They were friends or lovers. Never both. Both bands knew what was going on. Hell, a lot of the guys in bands new better than to get involved with Spencer Tucker. She's faithful, but a handful. She loves to flirt, and she tends to get into trouble with anyone who stands within a five foot radius. She's had to apologize to the public and Simon more than the other members have. She's just always been that way.  
  
The two bands walked out of the airport and got into the car that Simon had rented for all of them. Roxie got into the drivers seat with Emery in the passenger. Ash, Liz, and Spencer all climbed into the back with the rest of One Direction. They were a little quiet, while the girls were being extremely loud. Since they didn't have time to drive back home before driving toward the venue, the girls brought their clothes. Spencer unbuckled her seat belt, and started climbing over the seat.  
  
"Sorry if I hit you," She apologized.  
  
"Way to warn me, Spence," Ash laughed.  
  
"Loveeee you!" She yelled back, nearly taking Liz out with her Jeffery Campbell Lita bootie.  
  
"Oh those are so cute!" Emery stated, looking back. "I think I have a pair just like that."  
  
"You do. These are yours," Spencer stated, finally placing herself upon Louis's lap. "I'm sorry. My bags right here,"  
  
"You're fine, love." He smiled at her. "That is my name on your shirt."  
  
"OH! You're Louis! Hey," Spencer smiled. She grabbed her bag, and huffed. "That's a long way to climb."  
  
"You can do it?" A curly haired boy stated, looking slightly awkward.  
  
"Spencer, stop scaring them!" Roxie playfully scolded.  
  
"I would never!" She retorted. "Here, hold this!" She stated, throwing her bag up toward the other girls. She slipped off the booties, and tossed them in the very back.  
  
"Can you get me my bag?" Emery asked, looking back at her.  
  
"Sure." Spencer stated, grabbing the purple bag from the floor between the guys feet. "Anyone else?"  
  
The rest of the girls nodded for their bags.  
  
"Thank you babyyyyyy." Ash playfully stated.  
  
"Please, you only love me for my body!" Spencer yelled back playfully.  
  
"Kellin only likes you for your body." Liz turned around and winked at the dyed red head.  
  
"You bitch!" She yelled back, laughing. Spencer climbed back over the seat, and dumped her shit out of her bag like Ash did. The girls started to change their shirts, not forgetting about the guys in the back.  
  
"Oh come on guys!" Roxie complained. "If you three don't stop changing in front of strangers...."  
  
"It's better than fucking one!" Liz chimed in.  
  
"HA! PWNED!" Ash yelled back loudly, pulling her shirt over her head.  
  
"I forgot my shoes," Spencer pouted.  
  
"Just wait." Emery giggled.  
  
It took five minutes of pointless banter before Roxie stopped at a Waffle House. The guys jumped out of the car. All of them were secretly thrilled with being with these girls, but they also were worried. They get in enough trouble as it is, the girls could definitely add to that.  
  
"I'm a joker. I'm a smoker. I'm a mid-nightttttttttt tokerrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Liz sang really loudly while everyone else just stood there.  
  
"No you're not." Spencer stated with a straight face, even making the guys laugh.  
Roxie rolled her eyes at her friends. she turned around, and pulled her shirt off over her head, exposing herself more than she normally did in front of boys. But these boys were different, they were going on tour together. It would only be a matter of time before they saw something anyway. She pulled the tank top down, and turned back around toward them. With the tank tops on, the girl's tattoos became more visible. Spencer's right dream catcher showed. Liz's tattoo on the inside of her arm would now be seen.  
  
"Now let's go get food. I'm fucking hungry!" Liz stated, rubbing her stomach.  
"ME TOO!" A sudden burst of energy came from the blonde, Irish boy. "I'm Niall."  
  
"Niall, we shall be best friends." Liz smiled, linking her arm with his.  
  
And she really meant it.


	2. Warped Tour Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read please :)

"You girls come in here more than anyone else we've ever had," Claudia stated as soon as she got to their pushed together tables, now including five boys. "Are these guys your boyfriends?"  
  
[Spencer](http://www.polyvore.com/roxie_spencer__warped_mtt/set?id=45594116) cackled loudly, causing everyone to look at her. She clamped her hand over her mouth, and Ash quickly placed her hand over Spencer's mouth too.  
  
"No, Claudia, they aren't our boyfriends," [Liz](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=45595206) laughed. "They're our tour mates."  
  
"Oh...well I can never keep up with four of you. Roxie's the only one that I can."  
  
Roxie giggled.  
  
"That's cause I'm not as much trouble,"  
  
"Bitch, please," Spencer rolled her eyes. She had calmed down a whole hell of a lot. "You get in more trouble than a lot of people I know."  
  
"No I don't." She argued.  
  
"Sure...and you're not the one that helped me climb that fence to tag that dumpster?" Spencer wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
Roxie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine. Case made,"  
  
Ash laughed at Roxie's blushing face.  
  
"The usual for us, please?" Liz wiggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Alright," Claudia stated. "What about you boys?"  
  
"I think I'm just going to play it safe, and order waffles," Liam stated.  
  
Louis and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Niall wants the same thing that I do, Claudia." Liz spoke up for the Irish boy.  
  
"Okay," He shrugged.  
  
"Can I try the French toast?" The dark-haired boy, Zayn, asked her.  
"Of course," Claudia stated. "What can I get y'all to drink?"  
"Water for us," Ash spoke again for the entire girl-group.  
"We'll have the same," Louis stated.  
Claudia nodded and walked away.  
"So, I'd like to get to know you girls," Harry stated, already placing a flirty smile on his face. The boys already knew that this was going to happen. Harry tended to flirt effortlessly with girls.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Emery asked, looking at her nails instead of the boys.  
  
"Do you actually have boyfriends?" Harry asked, causing Louis to roll his eyes.  
  
"Expect Harry to ask that." He stated.  
  
"Well, I do," Roxie smiled.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Emery winked.  
  
"Kinda?" Spencer answered, looking at Ash. "Same for you right?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Spencer and I are sort of in relationships? It's...casual," Ashe tried to explain.  
  
"Casual?" Louis asked, laughing. "Really? You lot put up with that?"  
  
"Yeah," Spencer shrugged. "I'm a trouble-maker. Boys should probably stay away,"  
  
"HOT AND DANGEROUS!" Liz yelled.  
  
"If you're one of us, then roll with us!" Emery added, yelling along.  
  
Roxie shook her head.  
  
"You guys are horrible,"  
  
"You love us!" Liz yelled, sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Sure, sure," She replied. "I believe 1D were asking us questions,"  
  
"Right." Liam nodded. "How old are you girls?"  
  
"Spencer, Liz, and myself are eighteen." Roxie replied. "Emery is twenty, and Ash is nineteen,"  
  
"You look older," Zayn noted.  
  
"Thanks?" Ash asked, looking confused.  
  
"How long have you been in a band?" Niall asked them, curious about the girls.  
  
"Three years," They replied at the same time.  
  
"We moved in together when the three youngest were fifteen," Emery stated.  
  
"Here's the water," Claudia stated, handing them over their drinks.  
  
"We're from New York City," Spencer added. "It's hard growing up there. So we've had our fair share of drugs and shit like that,"  
  
"Hardcore," Louis laughed.  
  
"We like to think that we are, but in reality, we're just dumb." Ash laughed.  
  
A loud, hardcore breakdown blared through Spencer's phone. She blushed slightly, and apologized before she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, pretty lady."  
  
"Hey, Kel," She replied, looking like an actual teenager for once.  
  
"What are you doing on this fine day?"  
  
"Oh, you know...eating at Waffle House...heading your way. Why?"  
  
"So you are coming today?"  
  
"Of course I am,"  
  
"I guess I better get my bunk ready then,"  
  
Spencer giggled.  
  
"I guess you probably should. I'll see you in a little bit,"  
  
"Wait! I wanted to see if you guys wanted to play a small set today? They asked me to ask you guys,"  
  
"Oh...hang on," Spencer pulled the phone away from her ear, and looked at her band. "Kellin wants to know if we can do a small set today."  
  
In unison, the rest of the girls groaned.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow?" Spencer replied.  
  
Kellin sighed on the other end but agreed.  
  
"Okay. Bye, Spence."  
  
"Bye," She stated, hanging up the phone. "Sorry about that."  
  
"So why don't you want to play?" Harry asked. "For us, we always want to play,"  
  
"We want to play all of the time, but Simon doesn't want us to play." Roxie explained. "If it's not a set in stone date, we don't do it. Simple as that."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense." Niall nodded.  
  
The food came, and they all eagerly dug in. Niall looked like he was a kid in a candy store. He loved the amount of food on his plate. He knew that the food was greasy, but it tasted so good to him. Liz was right, he did want exactly what she had. If he ordered anything else, he would've probably taken it from her. He liked that Liz ate. He liked her blonde-ish colored hair. He liked that she had tattoos, and that she had a cute smile. To put it simply, Niall fancied Liz, a lot. He thought she was adorable. Niall liked her personality more than the other's. He liked that she was always smiling. They would fit together well, he liked to think.  
  
"Roxie, stoppppppppppppppp," Spencer whined.  
  
The blonde girl just giggled, and took some more food off of her plate.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I hate when you take my food. I don't know why you even take it. This is vegetarian."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me, baby cakes." Roxie smiled. "This is why you get extra. Duhhhh,"  
  
"Ugh!" Spencer groaned, but let it go.  
  
Harry found this funny. He tends to do the same thing with his own band. He will steal their food, but not feel bad for it. Unlike RLH, the other members of One Direction didn't exactly put up with it. Louis would feed his food to Harry, thus fueling their relationship rumors even more, while Liam would smack Harry for taking it. Harry wouldn't even attempt to steal food from Niall in fear of loosing a limb, and Zayn would bitch endlessly. The girls were cute. He liked looking at each of them. Maybe they had tattoos, but tattoos didn't really bother Harry. Only two of them were older, but that didn't bother him either. He knew that he would get along great with them eventually.  
  
Liam found these girl's interesting. They had spent the past hour with them, and they had already taken their shirts off in front of the lads. The behavior was odd, but they  _were_  Americans. They didn't know what to expect when they met them. Thus far, Liam didn't know if he liked Reckless Little Hearts yet or not. Sure, some of them were calmer than the others, but they were different all the same. He fancied Roxie and Emery so far. The two girls were calm. Liz was sarcastic. Ash was kinda funny, and Spencer was loud. She was really  _loud_. Liam didn't like her so far. Sure, she was cute, but she was just too outgoing. She slightly annoyed Liam. He didn't like that. He wasn't one to get annoyed easily.  
  
Louis, on the other hand, adored Spencer's attitude. He figured that he liked her cause she was like him in female form. She was loud, and random, like him. Louis thought that Ash was cute. Although she hasn't said a lot to the group, he thought that she was funny. He liked funny girls. Roxie was obviously the momma, much like Liam. Emery was calm, and Louis really couldn't tell what she was thinking. He was sure that she would be fun once she opened up some. Liz cracked him up. She was kind of awkward, but she loved to eat. Liz definitely reminded Louis of Niall.  
  
Zayn thought the girls were loud, which they were. Emery was quieter, like he was. He liked to think that he wasn't annoyed with any of the girls, but he knew that it wasn't true. He was more annoyed with their music than anything. So far, the girls were alright. They were nice, welcoming, but maybe they came off way too strong. He knew that touring with them would be different. He didn't know if he could personally handle RLH day after day for two and a half months. It would be a lot of time to get to know them. He was trying to stay positive.  
  
After eating the bands started toward the door. The girls left Claudia a huge tip, and the boys started to pull out their money. They didn't get to pay at all. Before any of them could get the chance, Spencer and Ash went up to claim the tickets, and they paid for everyone's food. The lads felt a little offended. They were going to pay for everyone. It's only right that boys pay for girls, even if they were all just there to get to know everyone. The guys didn't expect them to pay so quickly.  
  
"We were going to get the tab," Liam complained to Ash and Spencer.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Spencer smiled a small smile. "We got it,"  
  
"Liam, let it go," Louis stated, lightly laughing at his friend.  
  
Ash rolled her eyes.  
  
"You can pay next time. We'll take turns, okay?"  
  
"We will pay for the rest of food," Louis replied. "It's not right to make girl's pay,"  
  
Spencer shook her head.  
  
"Look, it's fine. We're big girls. We can pay for ourselves,"  
  
"But the guy should always pay, no matter what," Liam argued.  
  
"Liam, it's fine," Spencer stated, getting annoyed with the band boy. "We've got it." She stated before she walked off looking mad. Ash watched her friend go before turning back toward the boys.  
  
"What made her so mad?" Louis asked carefully.  
  
"Look, we've had a hard time growing up. Obviously, we lived in New York. For us...it's kind of insulting. I mean, I'm sure that the other girls feel differently, but Spence and I rather pay for ourselves. Come on, our parents just  _let_  us move out of our houses when we were younger. That alone should tell you something," Ash replied before walking off toward Spencer, who was venting to Liz. Ash wrapped her friend in a hug, making the other girl laugh.  
  
"What do you think that she meant?" Liam asked Louis.  
  
Louis chewed on his bottom lip.  
  
"I think that it means that they're a little more fragile than they look, Lee." Louis replied. "I think that maybe we need to get to know them better before attacking them next time, yeah?"  
  
"I didn't attack her," Liam mumbled.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever, mate." He replied.  
  
Roxie was chatting with Emery and Zayn just a few feet over, and Liam watched carefully.  
  
"What do you think of Roxie?"  
  
"Me?" Louis asked, looking at his friend. "I think that she's a whole lot more wild than she seems. Don't go down that road, Liam. She has a boyfriend,"  
  
Liam sighed.  
  
"I'm not. I'm just...wondering."  
  
"Well stop wondering. You know that it gets you into trouble," Louis joked before patting his back. "I think we're about to leave."  
  
"Right," Liam nodded, following him out of the small Waffle House, and toward the van.  
  
"Where are we going exactly?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Warped Tour!" Liz yelled loudly.  
  
"We had no idea that you guys were going to be here," Emery added quickly. "So...you guys get to see what world we live in."  
  
"That should be an adventure." Niall joked, making Liz laughed.  
  
"You'll be a little shocked." Roxie added.  
  
The ride to the venue wasn't long at all. Roxie handed their van's parking pass to the backstage area over to the security guard. He laughed, knowing the girls, and handed the pass back over to Roxie. When they parked three guys were standing there beside a few buses. Two were taller, and had jet black hair while the other had dark brown. One of the two had tattoos covering nearly everything. One Direction looked all around, seeing a bunch of people going in and out of the buses. They were used to touring, but most of them had no idea who these bands were.  
  
Roxie shoved the van into park, and practically jumped out of it. In seconds she threw herself at the tall man with tattoos all over him. The shorter blonde's legs wrapped around his thin waist before they were attacking each other's lips. One Direction was slightly shocked. The girl that looked the sweetest, was all over some tattooed stranger. They assumed that it was her boyfriend, but still. They were just so...allover each other. Roxie didn't care. She didn't get to see Oli a lot. She adored the taller man. She wouldn't say that she was in love with him, but she sure did love kissing him.  
  
"Gross!" Liz screamed, causing the girls to giggle before they all got out. The guys stood awkwardly next to the girls.  
  
"Hey," The dark brown haired boy stated, wrapped his arms around Ash.  
  
"Spencerrrrrrrrr."  
  
"Kellinnnnnn," The red head yelled back before wrapping her arms around the boy's neck. He checked to see if the coast was clear before he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Sup?"  
  
"Just sound check in a little bit." He answered.  
  
"How soon in a little bit," The shorter girl asked him, biting his lip.  
  
Spencer Tucker was dangerous to be around. Kellin knew this before going into this 'relationship'. He didn't want to go into a real relationship with her. He knew that she would break his heart. Spencer knew that she would break his heart. She didn't want to because she adored Kellin, they had been friends for years. So they settled for this "friends with benefits" type relationship. They tried to be sneaky. At first it worked, but one time when they were making too much noise at his house, his band found out. It didn't take long for RLH's to find out either.  
  
"We have two hours," He replied with a small smirk, staring into her blue/green eyes. He loved the color of her eyes.  
  
"Let's go," She whispered, grabbing his head. "I'm gonna go...uh...look at merch." She trailed off, looking at One Direction and her band.  
  
Ash rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
"Okay," She smiled. "Kellin care to join me?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do," He answered, following her as she walked away. Once out of sight, they jumped into his band's bus.  
  
"They aren't going to look at stuff, are they?" Niall asked the rest of the band.  
  
"No," Emery sighed.  
  
"Dear God, get a mother fucking room," Liz yelled toward Oli and Roxie, who were still making out. The two only broke apart long enough for Oli to set her back down to the ground.  
  
"Hey to you too," Oli spoke.  
  
The boys noticed that he was British the second that he spoke.  
  
"Hi," Roxie giggled, acting like a little girl.  
  
Ash shook her head at her friend.  
  
"I hate to cut this short, but I really have to work on some stuff with the band so..." Oli rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry, babe."  
  
Roxie got a little down, but nodded.  
  
"I know. It's okay, Oli. You're busy, I get it." She replied. "Kiss?"  
  
Oli smiled happily, and bent down to kiss his girlfriend.  
  
"I'll catch up with you later, okay?"  
  
"Bye," Roxie waved as her boyfriend back up, and ran toward his bus.  
  
"That was quick," Emery sighed, wrapping an arm around her friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course," Roxie laughed a fake laugh. "He's just busy."  
  
"That was mighty rude of him," Harry stated, causing everyone to look at him. "I know that he's got a band, but he still needs to make time for you,"  
  
Roxie actually smiled a little bit at Harry's statement.  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Don't mention it," He smiled and sent her a small wink. She just rolled her eyes to it.  
  
"I hate to be the bear of bad news...but I really have to go to. My band goes on stage soon. I told them that I would be right back." Zach explained, looking down at Ash.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. But ya know...I'll catch up with you some other time. If I see you, I see you."  
  
"Ditto." Ash smiled slightly, accepting the kiss he gave her before he left without another word. Ash was sort of relieved. Zach and Ash didn't know what to call themselves. They weren't friends before they started to sleep together. They were strangers. They met through Kellin's band at a party. The two hooked up, and that's basically been all they've been doing since then. Ash loved seeing Zach, but that's all their relationship is; it's sex. They aren't even that great of friends. They're awkward around each other most of the time. She wants more than that. Ash really wants a relationship, she's just not ready to get rid of Zach just yet.  
  
Four of the five girls in Reckless Little Hearts led the guys away from the tour bus area, and out in the open. There were so many people attending the warped tour date. There were so many half-naked teenagers. There were a lot of people with tattoos, and older men and women with some of their kids. It was different than their fans. Sure, they had some unique fans, but this was different. Liam was un-comfortable, Harry enjoyed the girls, Louis was having fun, Zayn didn't really care, and Niall was his happy self. The girls didn't say it, but they just wanted Spencer to get back soon. They don't exactly approve of her and Kellin's...relationship.  
  
As soon as Spencer joined them again, she mentioned how some members of Sleeping With Sirens were getting tattooed in their bus. The rest of the RLH girls got excited. They have been wanting to get matching tattoos for a while now, and why not get them at Warped Tour? Sure, the buses were a little sketchy, but they liked the story to tell afterward.  
  
"What are we getting?" Roxie asked them.  
  
The boys didn't know what to think about the girls randomly getting tattoos.  
  
"How about we all get our broken heart symbol?" Emery asked. "I've been wanting to get it for a while."  
  
"That's such a good idea!" Ash nearly yelled. "Where should we get them?"  
  
"I kind of want to get mine on my hip bone." Spencer stated, pulling up her tank top a little bit. "How about right here?"  
"You have nail marks," Liz giggled. "A little rough back there, Spence?"  
  
Spencer's face turned almost as red as her hair. She hid her face in her hands, while Roxie shook her head.  
  
"Anyway...I want mine...dammit. I don't know where I want it."  
  
"I'm getting mine next to my inner arm tattoo," Liz stated, holding out her arm.  
  
"I want mine on my shoulder," Ash stated. "Do you think that will look good?"  
  
"Probably." Emery smiled. "I'm getting mine on my neck."  
  
"I still don't know where to get mine!" Roxie nearly yelled.  
  
Louis rolled his eyes with a laugh.  
  
"How about your wrist?"  
  
"That's a great place!" She giggled, hugging him quickly. "Okay, ladies...tattoo time."


	3. Love in the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

“I can’t believe you lot got tattoos,” Liam stated, shaking his head at Liz and Roxie the very next day. It was bright and early in Spencer and Ash’s apartment. The boys were staying with them simply because they had the bigger space. All of Reckless Little Hearts stayed over as well. Most of the boys were jet lagged and fell asleep the second that they were able to lye down.  
Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. Of course Liam would say something about the tattoos that the girl’s got. He knew that his friend would be more of the voice of reason than he usually was because of touring with the girls. Harry himself was quite shocked that even Roxie had agreed to such a bizarre request from the rest of the girls. He didn’t say anything; he really wanted to actually see them get tattoos.  
“What is this rubbish you have in here?” Harry asked, laughing while he searched.  
“That is exactly why they live together,” Liz stated. “Ash and Spencer are vegetarian’s.”  
“That’s gross.” Niall stated. “How could you give up meat?!”  
Liz giggled and nodded eagerly.  
“See! I’m not the only one who thinks that it’s weird!” Liz stated, throwing her hands in the air.  
Roxie rolled her eyes and bumped Harry out of the way. She reached further into the fridge and brought out some beacon.  
“Here, we brought this over the other day,” She stated, handing the packaged meat to him.  
“Thanks, love,” Harry winked, causing Roxie to blush the slightly bit. Harry Styles was a charmer. He could get anything that he wanted with his intense eyes. He knew it to. He used that to his advantage a lot of the time. He knew that he made girl swoon over him. Harry liked to think that it was his awesome personality, but in reality, he knew that his flirtatious tendencies were a huge part of it.  
Zayn scoffed at Harry, causing people to look over at him.  
“Keep it in your pants, Haz,”  
Harry rolled his eyes at Zayn before turning back toward the beacon. It was Liz, Niall, Roxie, Liam, Harry and Zayn standing in the kitchen while Louis, Emery, Spencer, and Ash slept in some. It was only a mere five minutes later when Louis and Spencer wondered into the kitchen where everyone else was chatting and awake. Neither looked happy to be awake. They were wearing matching gray beanies, and their own sleep clothes. The girl’s long red hair was a mess, falling just to her waist. She was even shorter without her Lita booties that she was wearing yesterday. She came up to about Louis’s shoulders, making her less scary. Louis smiled lazily at all of his band mates.  
“Hey, boo bear,” Harry stated, making everyone glance between the two. Louis settled into a hug that Harry had offered before pulling away.  
“What are you making?” Louis asked, sticking his head toward the stove.  
“Back off it, Lou,” Harry stated, playfully pushing his best friend away from him. Louis groaned but moved away, and took a seat at the island in their kitchen beside Spencer. Spencer’s head instantly hit his shoulder, but he was okay with that. Louis liked Spencer’s company.  
“Where are the others?” Niall asked them.  
“Sleeping, like I wish I was,” The red head groaned.  
Roxie shook her head, and walked over to the prepared coffee. She handed the beverage to her best friend, and gave her a weak smile.  
“Here, drink up,”  
Spencer smiled.  
“I could kiss you,”  
“Please don’t,” Roxie giggled. “I know how you get in the mornings,”  
“Thanks,” She mumbled.  
“I HATE YOU!” Ash yelled, making an entrance. “Dammit. I hate the world.”  
“Who do you hate exactly?” Liz asked, laughing.  
“All of you. Your stupid talking made me wake up. I was up late last night with Spence.” Ash stated, crossing her arms. “You guys know how we get when we get inspired.”  
“I know,” Roxie nodded. “Coffee?”  
“Fuck yes.” She stated. Roxie shook her head with a light giggle before she handed Ash over some coffee as well. “Why are you so chipper?”  
“Well….” Roxie cooed, dancing around the kitchen a little bit. “Oli’s spending some time with me today,”  
“Finally,” Emery mumbled. “I love you and Oliver together, but damn that boy is always busy!”  
“So are we,” Roxie quickly argued, crossing her arms. “You were the same way with Sam…”  
“Sam wasn’t a musician, Rox.” Emery argued. “He was my high school sweetheart that I never had time for. I really tried, that’s the difference.”  
“Oliver does try!” Roxie snapped back.  
“Oh whatever,” She rolled her eyes. “He’s always putting your plans together off,”  
Roxie shook her head, about to come back with something.  
“Oh shut the fuck up,” Spencer groaned, opening her eyes to see people looking at her. “What?!”  
“You’d think she’d be a little bit more happy…” Zayn joked to Liam, causing him to laugh. Spencer shot daggers at the two Brits.  
“Fuck off, both of you,” She stated, putting her head back down on Louis’s shoulder.  
Louis lightly chuckled at his new friend. He was right about Spencer, she was definitely him. Maybe she cursed a little more and was a little more grumpy than he was normally, but they got along great so far. He even stayed up a little later than the rest of his band getting to know Ash and Spencer. He thought that they were funny. So when his friend got a little flustered, he was amused. Louis let his arm hang loosely around Spencer’s shoulder while she closed her eyes again.  
“What’s going on here?” Harry wiggled his eyes brows. Spencer brought up her hand, and gave the youngest One Direction member a nasty finger.  
“I’m replacing you,” Louis joked. Harry rolled his eyes. Louis couldn’t replace him, and everyone knew it. “Simple as that.”  
“If you haven’t noticed, not all of us are morning people,” Emery pointed out. “Usually you should never provoke Ash, Spencer, or Roxie this early in the morning or after they get up. It’s like provoking a lion. It can get ugly. Liz is usually up but lazy, and I’m a morning person,”  
“Good to know,” Liam mumbled, wanting desperately to avoid Spencer. He just  _knew_  that he made her mad.  
“What do we have planned for today?” Niall asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
“I called Simon last night,” Ash yawned, taking a huge gulp of her coffee. “We’re playing Warped today,”  
“YES!” Liz yelled, regretting it from the death glare she received. “Oh…sorry. When do we go on?”  
“Right after SWS, and before blessthefall,” Ash answered. “He said that Warped Tour contacted him. He said that it would be a good idea to show One Direction how we rock on stage.”  
“This should be fun,” Zayn lightly mocked, making Spencer laugh a little bit. Zayn, slightly surprised, didn’t really know how to react to that. Only a few minutes ago she had cursed at him, and now she laughed? He decided that it was her being sleepy. He just didn’t know which he blamed on her being tired, but he liked to think that her cursing at him was the outcome.  
“What are we wearing on stage?” Roxie asked, looking at her band.  
“Shorts?” Emery suggested. “It’s way to hot to wear tight pants,”  
“Can I wear a bra?” Spencer joked.  
“No.” Her band replied at the same time, making her laugh.  
“JK, guys. Just kidding,” She mumbled.  
“We’re gonna cover For All Those Sleeping’s version of You Belong With Me, right?” Ash asked them.  
“I hope so,” Liz giggled. “I think it’s funny that we’re covering a cover.”  
“We need to change some lyrics.” Roxie mumbled. “To make it…more us,”  
“Like what?” Harry asked them.  
“Well, you want to hear the cover?” Emery asked, already walking toward the iPod and dock that Ash and Spencer had for their home. “Cause we have it.”  
“Um…sure?” Louis mumbled.  
Emery had a devilish smirk on her face. Spencer lifted her head from Louis’s shoulder, and pushed on her chair. She started to chug at her coffee, trying to get woken up. Before any of the guys could say anything, Emery started the iPod. When the song started they nodded their heads to the beat. The screamer came in, making Spencer wiggle her eyebrows. She loved when guys screamed, and she loved screaming. It wasn’t long before the girls were dancing around the kitchen, singing loudly. Together, Roxie and Spencer jumped up onto the island, singing louder than the others, holding each other’s hands.  
When the song was over, the girls jumped off of the counter to join the rest of their band on the floor. The guys didn’t know what to think. They don’t listen to metal music at all. The closest that they got was Niall listening to Bon Jovi or The Script. That didn’t say much in the girl’s eyes. Ash’s eyes went wide, and she ran out of the room quickly, getting her guitar from her room. Emery stopped the iPod, and walked over to meet Roxie and Liz. Ash came back quickly with a jet black electric guitar with some band stickers sticking all over it. She grabbed the chord to her small amp, and plugged it in before playing the lead guitar part and stopping.  
“Okay so that’s where Spence comes in screaming,”  
“I have to warm up,” Spencer pouted. “I’ll just speak the screaming parts for right now.”  
“Way to be a slacker,” Roxie giggled, booty bumping the girl before taking a seat on the island, letting her long legs hang in between Zayn and Liam. She started the drum beat on the counter, which was difficult.  
“You’re on the phone with your girl friend, she’s upset. She’s going off about something that you said, cause she doesn’t get your humor like I do. I’m in the room, it’s a typical Tuesday night, listening to the kind of bands that she doesn’t like. She’ll never know your story like I do.” Spencer spoke. “She wear’s… what should we put there?”  
“How about…she wears…um…she wears…” Liz trailed off. “Dammit, Spence. This would be easier if you didn’t dress like a whore.”  
Spencer rolled her eyes.  
“Thanks, Liz. I feel your love.”  
The girl blew a kiss at her.  
“Um…let’s go with the original, cause I can’t think of anything.” Roxie suggested.  
Spencer nodded, and started singing.  
“She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, she’s team captain and I’m on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you’re looking for has been here the whole time.” She stopped. “Second verse time,”  
Ash strummed her guitar dramatically.  
“That sounds pretty cool.” Emery stated.  
“Okay it stays the same until it gets to the she wears part.” Liz pointed out.  
“And you’ve got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven’t seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you’re fine, I know you better than that…” Spencer sang. “Hey, whatcha doin with a bitch like that?! I wear TOMS and she wears sneakers. She’s banging your friends underneath the bleachers,”  
“Well…that’s different,” Liam actually laughed a little bit, finding the all-girl sceamo group entertaining while they were just standing there.  
“Thank ya,” Roxie laughed, jumping off of the counter top.  
The boys were excited to see Reckless Little Hearts perform. They were getting along pretty well so far, and they really wanted to keep it that way. When the girls hit Warped Tour’s stage, they got excited. One Direction stuck out at Warped Tour the day before. They had learned since then. Louis put on some blue jean skinny jeans with his TOMS, a t-shirt and that matching beanie he had with Spencer. Liam, Harry and Niall wore t-shirts and shorts with simple converse. Zayn didn’t really fix his hair. He let it fall over his forehead, and wore simple trousers and a tank top. They learned their lesson.  
Still, they felt a little out of place standing side stage with the band that was meant to go on after Reckless Little Hearts. Kellin, the lad that they met the previous day, and Oli were standing there too. It was awkward some-what but they got through it. They were there to support the girls and nothing else. They didn’t like this music, but RLH killed it. Their fans were surprised that the girls made an appearance at the festival. They were so good at what they did. The head-banging that the girls all did in sync looked painful, but they looked good on stage. They  _were_  a band.  
  
♥  
  
“Have you seen my wedges?” Ash asked, walking through her house with Spencer. Everyone turned to look at her. “What? I can’t seem to find them.”  
“Which ones?” Roxie yawned, laying with her head on Liz’s shoulder. “We’re not leaving for another three hours.”  
“I know this, Roxie, but…look at how many people are in here.” Ash stated, sighing. “Fuck it,” The girl stated, plopping down on Zayn’s lap, ignoring if the boy disagreed or not.  
“Where are we going again?” Louis asked Spencer.  
“We’re going to this club.” She replied. “This is why I have my hair all pinned up. I gotta look good.” The girls joked. She still had her beanie on.  
“Is Kellin going?” Liam spoke, actually wondering if he would be there or not.  
“Hell if I know.” She replied.  
“Oli can’t make it.” Roxie pouted. “He already made plans.”  
“He could break them.” Niall suggested.  
“He wouldn’t.” Emery rolled her eyes. “Anyway…I wanna look hot.”  
“I want to look…you know what? I don’t really care,” Spencer stated. “I’m not going to impress anyone.”  
“But you just said that you gotta look hot.”  
“Well…I do, but in an ‘I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck’ kind of way. I’m excited!”  
That’s the spirit!” Louis nearly yelled, making her giggle.  
“Man, I need to get laid.” Emery sighed. “I haven’t in a while.”  
“Gees, Emery…” Roxie shook her head. “You need to work on not being as blunt.”  
“I can’t help it!” The girl whined. “I’m a woman! I have needs!”  
“I’m sure,” Liz winked.  
“Shut it,” Emery stated. “I just want to look good, and get wasted.”  
“You can do that here?” Harry asked, leaning to look at her.  
“You can if you know the bartenderssssssss,” Ash sang.  
“Oh…that’s lovely.” Liam sighed.  
“Dude, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Spencer stated in a rather annoyed voice.  
She was not fond of Liam Payne. He was slightly pushy, and she felt like he was burning holes through her every time he looked at her. His words were sharp, and though she was sure he didn’t mean it, they hurt her sometimes. The way that he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable. She felt like she was being put under a microscope. Spencer hated feeling like that. She felt like that growing up her entire life, and with Reckless Little Hearts she got away from that. That is until she met One Direction. She loved Louis, Niall was the cutest thing ever, and Zayn, oddly enough, made her laugh.  
Ash was a fan of Harry and Louis. Their relationship reminded her of her friendship with Spencer. They were the girl version of the two boys. She even sort of liked Liam, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t catch on to his annoyance with her best friend. That annoyed the fuck out of Ash. Niall always looked happy. She didn’t know that it was possible to meet someone happier than Liz, and Liz had her moments. However once she got to know Niall, she realized that he truly loved everyone. Zayn’s a hard nut to crack. They’ve been with the boys two days, and the girls pretty much had everyone figured out except for Zayn.  
Roxie didn’t know which one of the boys she liked to most, but if she had to choose, it would be between Harry and Liam. Liam was a lot like her, and they got along great. Harry’s persistent flirting with all of the girls made her laugh, and it boosted her self-esteem. They were funny. She and Liam were the first ones awake this morning and the two bonded over missing loved ones. They talked about what a hand full both of the bands were. It comforted her to know that someone else understood how she felt. At least on this tour, she knew that she had someone else there for her when things get insane.  
It was safe to say that Liz had a crush on Niall. It was obvious to everyone and oblivious to each other. She thought that his Irish accent was beyond cute, and the bleached blonde hair looked amazing on him. She was younger than him just by a couple of months, so their age would work out well. She liked to eat, and Niall loves when girls like to eat as much as he did. Liz wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but she had it bad for the Irish boy. She hadn’t really talked to any of the other boys as much as she had Niall. They had the same since of humor.  
Emery didn’t care that much for any of the boys. She was flustered around them when she first met them, although she will never admit it out loud. She loved how they all were like Reckless Little Hearts even though they their music is completely different. She thought that all of them were attractive. Really attractive. She wouldn’t mind hooking up with any of them, but she didn’t think that she could really have a relationship with any of the five guys.  
“I know! I’ll wear black ones!” Ash shouted. “They match this dress!”  
“You look hot in it,” Harry sent a wink her way.  
“Why think you,” Ash winked back at him. “What are you wearing?” Ash asked, kicking the bottom of Emery’s leg.  
She sighed.  
“I don’t know,”  
“You never know!” Ash giggled. “Please let me dress you up, Em???? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?”  
“Fine, Ash. As long as you stop begging,” Emery stated, standing up.  
“Yay!” Ash called, following Emery into her closet.  
Roxie laughed.  
“I wonder what she’s going to look like?” She asked.  
“I dunno,” Liz replied. “But they’re right, we should be getting ready…”  
“Go ahead,” Spencer mumbled.  
Liz giggled a little bit and jumped off of the couch from the boys, causing more room on the couch. Spencer stretched out, and laid her head down on Louis lap, and her feet on Zayn’s lap. Harry took the beanie off of her head and put it on his own. Spencer glared at the boy, but decided to give it up anyway. Roxie giggled at her friend’s reaction.  
“I don’t want to get ready,” Roxie stated, resting her head on Liam, who was on the other side of her. “I love going out…I just hate getting ready.”  
“I’m waiting. It’s probably chaotic in there,” Zayn mumbled. “Three girls is a lot,”  
“Yeah, most of us don’t take that long to get ready.” Spencer stated. “It’s just on night’s liked this,”  
“So is this place any good?” Louis asked running his hand threw Spencer’s red locks. He already considered her a friend of his. Louis didn’t know if he liked Spencer or fancied her. He didn’t know her that well yet, and vise versa. Louis just got out of a recent relationship, and Spencer has a weird one going on currently. Bad timing was a huge part of it.  
“It’s the best,” Roxie replied. “We’ve been there quite a few times. It’s huge…and the drinks are easy to get.”  
“Dammit, I need to do my hair,” Spencer yawned, kicking her feet off of Zayn, and sitting up. Louis quickly pulled his hand from her hair before the girl got up and left the six of them sitting there. Instantly, Roxie, Harry, and Liam were all looking at Louis.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brows.  
“You like Spencer?” Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“Come onnnnnn, you can tell meeeeeeeeeee,” Roxie sang childishly.  
“Yeah…you can tell us,” Liam laughed lightly.  
“I really don’t want to talk about it.” Louis chuckled in return. “You are causing me problems.”  
“Uh huhhhhhh,” Roxie giggled. “Tell me, Louis? Please? You know you wanna…”  
“Look, I don’t know.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I just met her,”  
“That doesn’t matter,” Harry laughed. “But whatever, mate. I’m going to get ready,” He stated.  
Everyone started to slowly disappear before the only two people left were Liam and Roxie. They talked about drinking, and together decided that they wouldn’t have too much to drink that night. They were responsible for everyone tonight. After they finished talking, Roxie walked into the Spencer’s bedroom to get ready, leaving the boys in Ash’s. The girls lightly joked about Roxie and Liam. Roxie simply rolled her eyes. She thought Liam was cute, but did she like him? She wasn’t so sure. They just had a lot in common. Roxie thought that it was too soon to like someone, considering that they just met.  
[Roxie and Liz](http://www.polyvore.com/roxie_liz__club_mmt/set?id=45761029) were the first ones done. The boys all commented on their dresses, telling them that they looked great. In Spencer’s bathroom, the other three worked her to get ready. Ash and Spencer were pretty much matching, apart from their hair and eyes. Emery liked the dress that Ash picked out for her. It hugged the curves of her body in all of the right ways. She hadn’t worn something like this in a while. She may have wanted to hook up with someone, but she was perfectly fine with not hooking up. She saw how complicated things could get just by watching Zach and Ash’s relationship thing that they have going on. She didn’t think that she could handle that.  
“I really hate my hair right about now,” Spencer stated, curling it a little bit. It was a bit more wavy than anything. She decided that she should have started getting ready earlier. Emery’s hair was straightened perfectly. It looked amazing with her dress. Ash’s hair was in a wavy up-do. She didn’t know how she felt about her hair at first, but she’s one of those indecisive people. Finally Spencer set the curling iron down, and sprayed her head. [They](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_spencer_emery__club_mmt/set?id=45760216) were ready to leave.  
“Someone looks fit,” Louis stated. “By that I mean the five of you,”  
The girl’s mumbled thanks in return.  
“You’re so much taller,” Niall stated, looking at all of them.  
“Don’t those hurt?” Louis asked, pointing toward their feet.  
“Not if you wear them all of the time,” Emery stated.  
“Which I don’t…so this should be interesting,” Roxie giggled.  
Together the five of them exited the apartment and the complex into the car that Simon made sure was there. Whatever the girls need, Simon gets them. He made sure that it was the first thing that they understood about working with him. It was a perk that they never got tired of. They didn’t get to drive their cars all of the time, but they still use them a lot. It’s just different because they now have someone to do that for them when needed.  
The ride there was short. The boys were excited. They couldn’t wait to party with Reckless Little Hearts. Word on the street is that they party hard. That wouldn’t surprise the boys. They were a handful sober. They couldn’t imagine them drunk. The pack was surprisingly let by Roxie. The cute blonde winked at the bouncer, getting the ten of them in without being checked for ID. They all broke apart quickly. Roxie and Liam sat down at the bar to keep an eye out with Harry, Louis, Ash, Spencer, Zayn and Emery all hit the dance floor. Niall and Liz went to a VIP booth that they got and ordered some food and drinks.  
“How did you get us in like that?” Liam laughed.  
“It’s called….I have blonde hair, boobs, and brown eyes!” She laughed. “Anything is easier for a blonde. That’s why I died my hair!”  
“Really?” Liam laughed. “What is your natural hair color?”  
“Brown, like dark brown,” She laughed. “It’s been a while though. I consider myself a full-blown blonde.”  
“That’s great?” He chuckled. Liam ordered a beer. “Would you like one? My treat?” He smiled.  
Roxie shook her head.  
“No thank you.” She replied with a small smile. His brown eyes made her miss Oliver.  
Niall and Liz were eating some fries in their booth with a couple of beers.  
“American food is so much greasier.” Niall stated.  
Liz laughed.  
“I know, Niall.”  
“It tastes so good though!” He nearly yelled. “I could eat it all day, every day!”  
Liz scrunched her nose.  
“Don’t do that. It’s really unhealthy for you,” She replied. “But you’re right. It does taste great.” She replied, eating a fry.  
“You look…really pretty,” He smiled at her. “I like that color on you,”  
“Thanks,” The girl blushed a little bit, but ended up laughing and eating some more.  
Zayn couldn’t dance to say this life. Emery was getting down on the dance floor. The dark haired boy felt really embarrassed in front of her. She was gorgeous, he knew that much. He just didn’t want to ruin that by dancing like an idiot. He looked over at Louis, Spencer, Harry, and Ash for a few seconds. They were actually good. Harry looked like he was trying to win over Ash, but from the looks of it, it wasn’t working.  
“Come on, Zayn. What in the fuck is wrong?” Emery asked, turning around to look at him. Normally the girl wouldn’t be so blunt, but she had taken a shot or two in the fifteen minutes that they had been there. She had no filter when the drinks started to get into her system.  
“I…can’t dance,” He shrugged.  
Emery giggled loudly.  
“Non-sense! Everyone can dance!”  
“Trust me, I don’t dance. I just…can’t,” He argued.  
“Here, let me help you,” She stated, grabbing at his hands. Zayn laughed. He normally doesn’t get nervous in front of girls. He just hates dancing. Everyone knows that, or that’s what he thought. Emery scooted very close to him, and placed his hands on her hips. She started swaying a little bit. “It’s just this.”  
“Like this?” He asked, swaying a little bit.  
“Yeah…just…let go, Zayn. It’s not hard,” She argued. “Come on, dance with me,”  
Zayn smirked toward her, and started to move more. The person walking around with drinks offered them some, which they gladly took. Together, they started to grind on each other, drinking away any moral views that either of them might have had.  
“Oh my God!” Harry laughed, looking toward Zayn and Emery. “Zayn’s dancing!”  
Louis brought his eyes away from Spencer and looked up to where Harry was pointing.  
“Zayn?” He chuckled. “Well that’s odd,”  
Spencer rolled her eyes, and turned away from Louis. He was about to ask where she was going, but before he could, the girl’s hips grinded into his. He was a little shocked, but quickly grabbed a hold of her to dance. Ash and Harry were having just as much fun ask their friends were. They were drinking beers, not Ash’s favorite, and dancing wildly. She wasn’t exactly sure what made her want to dance with Harry. It just sort of started to happen. She was alright with it though, cause Harry was a great dancer.  
“Hey, um…I think your boy toy just entered,” Louis whispered into the girl’s ear. He by no means wanted to stop dancing with Spencer, but he didn’t know Kellin. He hadn’t been properly introduced to the lad, and he didn’t know if he got jealous of guys with Spencer or not.  
“Fuck him,” She shrugged, moving her hair a little bit as she moved. Louis felt a little bad for the boy, and continued to dance with her anyway.  
Roxie laughed, watching her friends carefully. She wanted to dance so bad. She loved dancing, but she wasn’t going to dance without Oliver, or with another man. She would gladly dance with her friends, even if they looked like they were having a lot of fun with the guys. Emery and Zayn were all over each other. She wasn’t kidding when she wanted to mess around tonight. Roxie stole a quick glance at Harry and Ash. They to were dancing about just as close, but at a faster pace than the other two. Louis and Spencer looked like some trashy high school couple about to have sex on the dance floor. She made a face at them before looking at Niall and Liz. They looked like that they were taking a couple of shots.  
“Liam?”  
“Hmm?” He hummed swallowing some of his drink before looked at her.  
“Do you have someone back home that you miss the hell out of?”  
Liam thought about that for a minute.  
“I miss my family?”  
“I mean like a girlfriend?”  
He shook his head.  
“No, I got out of a long relationship not too long ago.” He replied. “I’m just taking it easy right now.”  
She nodded.  
“Yeah…HOLY SHIT!”  
The British boy jumped a little bit, and looked concerned.  
“What?”  
“Okay, two things…” Roxie stated. “Or three! One, Zayn has his tongue so far down Emery’s throat that it isn’t even funny!”  
“Wow,” Liam laughed. “And he’s dancing!”  
“Two, Louis and Spencer are like…I don’t even know what to say about them,”  
Liam shook his head at the pair. He scowled, but covered it up by putting the bottle to his lips.  
“And Three?”  
“Three, Kellin just showed up!”  
“I thought that was only her…whatever you want to call it?” Liam asked.  
“I know, but…I have a feeling that Kellin feels a whole lot more for Spencer than he lets on,” She sighed.  
Seconds later, Kellin walked over toward her.  
“Hey, Rox!” He yelled.  
She noticed that he had already had a drink in his hand.  
“Hey, Kellin. What’s up?”  
“Spencer asked me to meet her here but um…I can’t find her,”  
“She’s right over there, mate,” Liam stated, pointing toward Louis and Spencer, who were more making out in the middle of the dance floor.  
“Who in the fuck is that?” He asked, looking back at Roxie.  
“That’s…a friend.” Roxie replied. At the moment, she wanted to kill Liam. “I’ll go get her for you, okay?”  
“Yeah.” He sighed. Roxie stood up from her stool, and made her way out to the middle of the dance floor to pry Louis and Spencer apart. Kellin sat down beside Liam, and looked over at him. “How do you know Spencer?”  
“Um…we just met her actually,” He answered. “We’re going on a summer European tour with her,”  
Kellin pulled his lips into a tight line.  
“Awesome, so she just met this kid?”  
“Yeah,” Liam nodded, starting to feel slightly bad for stirring the pot.  
Roxie pulled Spencer away, and Spencer almost punched her best friend.  
“What the fuck, Roxie?!”  
“Kellin’s here.”  
Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had decided a few minutes ago that he still adored Spencer but he wanted to fuck her too. It was probably the alcohol in their systems, but oh did Louis want too. Spencer wanted to also. She knew that Louis was attractive. They had the same personality, so things wouldn’t be awkward for them. People can’t be awkward around Spencer and Louis. They’re lovable.  
Spencer looked a Louis, asking if she could go with her eyes and he nodded toward Kellin. Roxie grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward where Liam and Kellin were sitting. Roxie knew that Spencer didn’t particularly want to talk to her guy friend right now, but he had shown up for her. He just didn’t let her know that he was going to show up. When the arrived, Kellin had bought her a glass of scotch already, and was slightly smiling. He wrapped his arms around her shorter frame, and then handed her the drink.  
“You showed up,”  
“Looks like a party,” He laughed, looking around awkwardly. “Having fun?”  
Spencer knew that he saw, she wasn’t stupid. That doesn’t mean that he should make her feel bad about it.  
“Loads,”  
“Do you want to go talk?” He asked.  
She shook her head.  
“No, I was dancing. I’m having a great time,”  
Kellin nodded, and skimmed the club.  
“At least let me buy us a few rounds of shots?” He asked, looking over at Roxie and Liam. “Are you guys down for shots?”  
“Um…” Roxie trailed off.  
“Why not?” Liam laughed. “I’m up for it.”  
“Alright!” Kellin laughed, ordering some shots. Spencer shot Liam daggers. She wanted to take her huge wedge off and chuck it at his pretty boy head. Maybe the studs would do some damage.  
Louis shook his head.  
“I’m going to go eat something with Niall and Liz,” He stated, walking toward the table.  
“That’s weird,” Harry stated, wrapping his arm tighter around Ash’s body. “You are a wonderful dancer, my dear.”  
Ash rolled her eyes.  
“Those eyes get you anything right?” She asked.  
Harry revealed a cheeky smile.  
“How old are you?”  
“Eighteen,” He laughed.  
“Wow, bold move going for an older woman,” She partly joked.  
“My ex is 32,” He replied with a small shrug.  
Ash threw her head back, and laughed loudly. She loved dancing with Harry. She wouldn’t mind hooking up with him, but she didn’t know how far this would go. These boys aren’t strangers. They are going to be their tour mates in a month or so. It’s not going to be easy if things get awkward.  
It was early into the night, and so far things had gotten a little crazy. Zayn and Emery had mysteriously disappeared. Roxie had been drinking some. Niall and Liz were flirting effortlessly over food. Harry and Ash were getting down on the dance floor. Louis and Spencer want to get laid by each other. Kellin had shown up, and Liam, who was meant to keep an eye on the group, was stirring the pot instead.  
Tour would be out of control.


	4. Welcome To The UK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive in London.

It's been a month since One Direction came overseas to hang out with Reckless Little Hearts. Since then they have flown back to the UK to get ready for the headlining tour. Reckless Little Hearts were no where near ready for the huge tour, but they were very excited. Things were changing for the girls, and fast. They stayed in contact with most of the guys through twitter. They even texted each other a lot of the time.  
Spencer made some mistakes in her life time. Sleeping with Louis might have been one of them. Everyone is fully aware of that, yet no one says anything. It would be pointless. They have to let the red-headed singer find out things on her own. It wasn't easy to let someone they love look helplessly lost, but if they interfered, things would get much worse. Louis and Spencer weren't awkward about it. They laughed, and went on being friends. Only a few people were awkward about it. They knew that from the get-go that it would be worse to interfere. It's hard for them to stand by, and it's the same for the other girls too.  
Emery and Zayn were always on the phone with each other. Ever since the night at the club, the two had been together. If they weren't side by side, they were talking, texting, tweeting. They were in constant contact. The bass player didn't understand her attraction to Zayn. It was weird, and it was sparked by drinking. Those relationships never led to anything good, or that's what she used to think. It wasn't every day that a one night stand turned into a relationship that no one saw the other in. Zayn just appeared way too shy, but he turned out balance Emery out perfectly. She was sometimes on the shy side too.  
Roxie didn't like the fact that Liam stirred the pot, but that didn't keep them from being friends. She spent more time with Oliver. She explained to him that they were going on a European tour, and he jumped at every chance he had to spend time with her. It made her beyond happy, but the other girls a little cautious. Roxie was the type of person to fall hard without even knowing it. The girls were convinced that Roxie had already fallen hard for Oli. They didn't want to see her suffer when things ended. They knew that they would eventually.  
Liz and Niall were still nervous to when it came to each other. Niall made some small advances that Liz had caught up on, but did nothing. She adored the Irish boy more than any other guy. He's accent and love of food drew her to him. They talked all of the time, maybe even more than Zayn and Emery talked to each other. Which is a lot. The other girls in RLH like to poke fun at Liz for her crush, but she didn't mind for the most part. She just agreed with them. She knew that she was acting like a school girl.  
Ash and Harry had a small hook-up, but it didn't end too well. Ash, who mixed beer and liquor, got really sick and threw up all over Harry's shoes. At the time that it had happened, he thought it was funny. He took care of her before they both crashed on the couch. The whole situation made the two closer, like siblings. The both agreed never to go there again. They knew that it was a one time thing that had oddly ended the way that it was supposed to. They were friends, and that's all that mattered.  
Spencer's phone rang while she was dancing around in her room, packing her suite cases. She was listening to random songs on her own iPod. She was a last-minute packer. The girls were leaving that night for a long ass flight over to London. They weren't exactly looking forward to it. Reckless Little Hearts on a long plane ride wasn't good news for the other passengers. Things could get a little weird when they got bored. Spencer sighed at the thought. She was excited. They have never been overseas before. This was her first time out of the US. The girls haven't even went to Canada yet. That was on their list of shows to do though. Much Music has been trying for years to get them on there. It's just tough to fit them in at a good time.  
Her phone wouldn't stop ringing, and it was starting to get on her nerves. She didn't want answer it. She wanted to finish packing. It was bad enough that she waited until the last minute. She didn't need someone calling to distract her. Unless it was Kellin. She didn't mind if he distracted her. He wasn't mad when he found out about Louis. Or at least he pretended not to be. Things with him have gotten weird. He has became more protective over her, and slightly territorial. It freaked the shorter girl out. She didn't want a relationship with him, because she would break his heart. They both knew that.  
"What?" She answered with an annoyed tone.  
"Well hello to you too, love." Louis's voice came from the other end of the line.  
"Louis! Hey!" Spencer replied. Her mood had been lifted up just by hearing the Brits voice.  
"What are you doing right now?"  
"Packing..." She trailed off.  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He asked, laughing. Spencer rolled her eyes. "Just kidding, I'm finishing up here too."  
"Slacker," She mumbled.  
"You know, we are one in the same," He joked. "So, we're picking you lovely girls up from the airport bright and early tomorrow."  
"I still hate the long ass flight." She stated.  
"I'm sure between the five of you, you'll find something to do." He reasoned.  
"Sure whatever....why are you calling?"  
"Can't I speak to my best friend without being questioned?"  
"Not when your name is Louis Tomlinson, you can't."  
Louis chuckled.  
"Dammit, you got me there," He mumbled. "But um...we wanted to make sure that you aren't going to miss your flight,"  
"Liam put you up to it, didn't he?" She asked. Louis nodded dumbly. The girl really did know him way too well already. "I can't see you nodding, Lou."  
"How did you know..."  
"Cause that's something that I would do, stupid." She rolled her eyes. "Look, I really have to go now. I've got plans with the boy. We're talking and shit like that before tour starts. Wish me luck."  
"Luck," He lamely called out before hanging up his mobile.  
"Are you still not ready?" Ash asked from Spencer's bedroom door.  
She shook her head and sighed heavily.  
"I can't decide what to take. It's so hard."  
"I know what you mean, but you have to remember the shopping, Spence."  
"Yeah..." She trailed off.  
"And the guys probably don't want too many things packed underneath our vans." Ash yawned.  
"Okay," Spencer sighed, taking a bunch of clothes out, and re-packing her mess. It wasn't very easy at all.  
Across the hall, Roxie was putting the finishing touches in her suite case while the other girls laid around, eating Chinese. Roxie rolled eyes and yelled at the girls to use plates instead of eating straight from the carton. They didn't listen to her though. They never did when it came to eating. Roxie realized that she should have given up on them a long time ago, but didn't really push it. It wasn't that important. She sat down on the couch, and grabbed her own carton, eating happily.  
"How do you think tour is going to go?" Emery asked the other two girls. They all knew that they were thinking about it.  
"I think that...it's going to be...hard," Roxie chose her words carefully. "This is a different type of tour,"  
Emery nodded at her best friend's answer.  
"Our fans are so different from One Directions in America. I don't know how the European ones will react," Liz stepped in. "I guess more than anything, things are going to be different. You're not the leader anymore, Rox."  
Roxie pouted.  
"What do you mean that I'm not the leader anymore?"  
"I mean that Liam is going to pretty much be in charge," Emery replied. "They don't call him Daddy Direction for nothing,"  
"We've just never toured with another band like us before," Roxie sighed. "Personality wise, that is. We're all going to butt heads."  
"We're ready for it." Liz laughed. "You still have us to keep in line too, missy. I don't care if Liam is Papa Payne. We still run under your rules,"  
Roxie giggled.  
"You make me sound like I have four kids to look after,"  
"In a nut shell, you do," Emery replied, smiling widely. "Aren't you proud?"  
"Couldn't be prouder," Roxie smiled at her friends. They were ridiculous. They were just sitting here eating while they were supposed to be at the airport within the next two hours. It was safe to say that none of them wanted to go on the long plane ride, but they had to. They needed to get over to London somehow, right? The plane was the fastest way to get over there.  
Reckless Little Hearts were finally getting to go to Europe. It felt like a dream to them. They may be going with a boy band, but they were okay with that. They didn't care what the fans might have thought at the moment. Big things were happening to them. They felt off going off American soil. They were going to be on One Direction's turf. That meant listening to them more, and the girls didn't like that. Emery warned Zayn ahead of time when they were landing so that the boys were there early. By the time the plane landed, they guys nearly got mobbed. Luckily, the security team found a way to get the fans away from them. They did need to pick up the girls after all.  
[Ash and Spencer](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=45885470) were the first to grab their luggage, soon followed by [Liz, Emery, and then Roxie](http://www.polyvore.com/liz_emery_roxie__airport_sugarscape/set?id=45885597). It didn't take them long to find One Direction. They were making a huge commotion amongst the airport. The girls laughed, and slowly walked over toward them. They were being protected by security. Louis was the first one to spot the girls. He couldn't miss the red headed Spencer and bleached blonde Roxie. They stuck out like sore thumbs. He quickly wrapped his arms around each girl in a quick hug before they all were rushed out of the place. The managers put the girl's stuff in the back of the huge van that again Simon got for them.  
"Nice to see you girls again," Liam spoke first, smiling softly. The girls smiled and waved, but they were extremely tired. "We have interviews to go to today. It's with Sugerscape, so it should be fun."  
"Harry and I always say the stupidest things on there, and they love it. It's a good time,"  
"I'm too bed to be funny," Roxie yawned, sticking her head on Spencer's shoulder. "Spencer?"  
"Yeah?" She replied, laying her head on Roxie's.  
"I'm tired."  
"I know," She replied, yawning.  
"Spencer?"  
"Yes, Roxie?"  
"Did you just yawn?"  
"Very good," Spencer laughed, but she knew how tired her friend was. Roxie has this problem with saying people's names over and over again when she's sleepy. That's how some of them figured out that Roxie was sleepy; if she said your name a lot.  
"I'm so sleepy." She announced. "I need coffee."  
"We picked you lot up some," Liam smiled at the blonde. "We thought that you could use some,"  
"Liam, I could hug you," Spencer stated. Everyone stopped and looked between the two of them. Liam didn't know how to respond. "Gees, a 'No thanks, Spencer' would work. You didn't have to get all weirded out on me."  
"No thanks, Spencer," Liam mumbled, handing the girls some coffee. It wasn't their favorite, but they chugged it, and in no time, they were getting some energy back in their systems.  
"Our interviews are soon, so hurry!" Louis yelled. "GET AWAKE!"  
"Louis...I swear to God..." Ash threatened. "I will kick your ass from here to fucking Hong Kong if you yell again,"  
"Awe...sunshine," Harry laughed. "You need to chill, love."  
"I'll chill when Hell freezes over," She crossed her arms stubbornly. No one liked Reckless Little Hearts when they were grumpy.  
"You are also doing a small set today," Zayn mumbled to Emery. "Simon informed us just before we arrived."  
"Great!" Liz smiled, the only one that looked semi-awake.  
"Is it on a stage?" Spencer yawned. "I dunno if I got the screaming in me today..."  
"I can do it today," Ash mumbled, drinking some more coffee.  
"You were always my favorite member," Spencer joked with her best friend.  
Ash simply popped her invisible collar.  
"You know how I do,"  
"Sure...I do," Spencer winked.  
"I love you guys," Roxie mumbled, drinking her coffee a little bit at a time.  
The guys were nervous for the girls. They didn't know how London would take them. They were new, and their music was different. They were touring with One Direction, but it still different. Zayn was glad that the UK would finally get to see his girlfriend. It still felt a little weird for him to say that Emery was his girlfriend. He loved it nonetheless. He liked her a lot, and he wanted her to stick around. It meant a lot to him that they could spend some more time together during this tour.  
They arrived at Sugerscape, and the lads piled out first. Slowly, but surely, the girls were able to get out of the van. They stayed close to One Direction upon entering the large building. The girls were nervous. They usually don't get nervous, but is a foreign country. The guys would be doing the interview with the girls, so that made them a little more comfortable. The boys knew the Sugerscape crew by name, even pulling out inside jokes. The interviewer, the girls couldn't remember her name to save their lives, set the girls and guys up on two different couches for the interview. They all got comfortable, and somehow Liam and Spencer were forced together. They didn't like that at all. Everyone could tell.  
"Just state your name, and then band, okay? We'll start with our lovely boys in One Direction," The girls stated.  
"Hi, I'm Niall,"  
"Zayn,"  
"We're Larry!" Harry and Louis stated at the same time.  
The girls didn't get the inside joke, but they thought that it was funny anyway.  
"And I'm Liam," Liam smiled.  
"We're One Direction!"  
"I'm Spencer," Spencer waved.  
"Roxie,"  
"Ash,"  
"I'm Emery,"  
"and I'm Liz!" Liz smiled the biggest.  
"We're Reckless Little Hearts."  
"So, we've got a couple of fan questions for you guys today, but before we get to that...Reckless Little Hearts, tell us more about yourselves?"  
"We're a metalcore, all-girl screamo band from New York City," Ash smiled.  
"Alright! How did you guys form?"  
"I'm originally from Seattle, and the other girls are from different parts. Like Liz and Ash are from Texas, Roxie is from Utah, and Spencer is a New Yorker. We all moved there at some point and went to the same high school for a year before we dropped out," Emery spoke.  
"We got our GED's though," Roxie spoke.  
"GOOD ENOUGH DEGREE!" Spencer shouted, making them laugh.  
"That sounds like an answer I would give!" Louis stated proudly.  
"So you're all from New York, how did you get signed?"  
"Simon Cowell came to one of our showcases, and for whatever reason decided that he wanted us on his label," Liz explained. "It was a little weird,"  
"That does sound weird," The interviewer laughed. "How old are you girls?"  
"I'm eighteen," Spencer stated.  
"I am eighteen too." Roxie added.  
"I'm nineteen," Ash smirked.  
"I'm twenty," Emery laughed  
"And I'm eighteen. I'm the baby of the band," Liz giggled.  
The interviewer smiled.  
"And now for the questions!" She stated. "A fan from Holmes Chapel wants to know..."  
"Hey! I'm from there!" Harry nearly yelled.  
Louis patted his leg.  
"Yes, Harold. Yes, you are,"  
Harry rolled his eyes at him, but turned to the interviewer.  
"Anyway, a fan from Holmes Chapel wants to know why 1D decided to go on tour with Reckless Little Hearts, and if you like their music."  
"First off, Simon decided to set us all up on a huge European tour that eventually will expand to the US," Liam spoke. "So, he got us all together for this tour. As for the second part to the question, I don't personally listen to their music."  
"I love their music." Harry stated. "It's weird, and unique. Not many girl bands can do what they are doing as musicians."  
"Same here. I really respect them," Louis added, wrapping his arm around Harry.  
"I mean...I guess I do," Zayn laughed.  
"They're really great girls who have worked hard and really do deserve all of the attention that they're getting," Niall smiled.  
"Okay. This question is for Reckless Little Hearts. Okay, ladies what was your first impression of One Direction?"  
"Yes, what  _was_  your first impression?" Louis asked, wiggling his eyebrows like the charmer he pretends to be.  
"That they were smoking hot," Spencer stated, looking over at them, shrugging. "I'm not going to lie. You have to be blind if you think otherwise,"  
"I agree," Ash laughed, and the other girls nodded.  
"I really liked the fact that they didn't dance in there music videos." Emery stated. "I don't think that we could've handled a dancing boy band,"  
"Definitely not," Roxie laughed.  
"There are rumors going around that Zayn and Emery are dating. Any truth to those?"  
"Yes," Emery nodded.  
"They are true, next question," Zayn laughed. He was happy to admit it out loud.  
"One Direction, what was your first impression of Reckless Little Hearts?"  
"They were all girls," Louis smiled. "And that they....had on clothes,"  
"Way to go," Niall laughed. "When we first met them in person, we thought that they were fans,"  
"No way! how did that happen?"  
"Well Simon thought that it would be a good idea to give us all shirts with their names on them so that they wouldn't get lost," Roxie explained. "So...instead of a sign and a driver, Simon sent us. I don't know why he trusted us, but he did."  
"That was a dumb move on Simon's part!" Ash stated, laughing lightly.  
"Louis has been quoted saying that RLH is just like One Direction. Care to explain?"  
"Of course not," Liz giggled. "Roxie is like Liam because she's our momma figure. Spencer and Louis are practically the same person. Ash and Harry are major flirts. Niall and I love to eat, and Emery and Zayn are kind of mysterious," She finished.  
"Now...a few weeks ago, there seemed to be some drama going down between the two bands. Fans wanted to know if it was totally joking or serious," She stated. They knew exactly what she was talking about. "Liam, you tweeted about RLH. In the same sentence you complimented Spencer, and shot her down at the same time,"  
Liam felt kind of awkward.  
"Yeah..."  
"You said  _Go have a listen to my friend Reckless Little Hearts. Cool music I guess, if you listen to screaming music._  Then you tweeted  _Not saying anything bad about the band. Awesome girls @SpencerRLH just annoys me to no end._ "  
"Yeah," Liam laughed awkwardly.  
Spencer withheld her urge to kick him in the jugular.  
"And Spencer, you tweeted back."  
"That's right," She laughed awkward.  
"You said  _One Direction is alright, if only you took out one member._  Then you continued with  _It's okay. @Real_Liam_Payne. I really don't fucking like you either._."  
"Yupp, I said that," She slightly smiled. "…and I meant it."  
"Likewise," Liam mumbled.  
The tension in the room doubled.  
"Do you guys care to comment any further."  
"No," Spencer crossed her arms.  
"It won't fix anything," Liam said seconds afterward.  
"Okay, and on that note, what do you guys think that this tour will be like?"  
"Different," Spencer laughed.  
"Challenging," Liam added.  
"Fun!" Harry yelled.  
"Weird," Louis agreed.  
"That pretty much sums it up," Emery smiled.  
The camera cut off the interview shook all of their hands. The second that she could, Spencer grabbed out her phone and tweeted Liam.  
  
 **SpencerRLH: Yeah. I meant what I said. I don't like @Real_Liam_Payne. Get over it.**  
Liam felt his mobile in his pocket before he fished it out. He saw the tweet from Spencer but decided to ignore it until tomorrow. It wasn't his problem that he didn’t like her. Well, it kind of was his problem, considering that they have to go on tour together. They have to get along for the most part. That would be


	5. Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring London!

Liam Payne is a nice guy. Everyone who knows him knows this. He always was the gentleman of the group of five, and he always had something nice to say. He made sure that the boys didn’t get into too much trouble. He made sure that they didn’t curse too much. He made sure that they were on time and doing what they were supposed to be doing. Liam Payne doesn’t like being mean to anyone on propose…unless you are Spencer Tucker. He really disliked the girl. He didn’t know if it was her loud nature, or her constant cursing. Liam did not like her… _at all_.

“That was kind of rude, Li.” Louis sighed, looking at his friend after the interview.

“They just repeated what I had tweeted on twitter,” Liam argued.

Louis crossed his arms. The Brit was not one to get serious often, but he did take up for his friends.

“The fact that you tweeted it in the first place was a bit harsh,” He came back with. “Spencer hasn’t done anything to you, and you don’t like her? Since when do you not like anyone?”

Liam avoided the boy’s blue eyes.

“Since I met them…the girl just really gets on my nerves, Lou.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be a jackass.” Louis retorted.

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Go head and stick up for your girlfriend.” Liam stated, staring down Louis as he got a little flustered.

  
“She’s not my girlfriend, Liam.”

“You sure do seem to care an awful lot of her,”

“She’s one of my best mates now.”

  
“Yeah, because you sleep with all of your best mates,” He rolled his eyes. “This is over.”

“Fine,” Louis sighed, giving up. It was really hard to argue with him when his mind is set on something. It didn’t matter who he was arguing with. Once Liam’s mind is set, it’s set. He’s not the biggest push over in the world. “We’re bringing the girls back to my and Harry’s loft.”

“Sure,” Liam shrugged, walking over toward where Harry was standing. Spencer was standing with Niall and Roxie.

“What was that about?” Ash asked, walking up to Louis. To her, he looked angry, stressed, and flustered. She didn’t know what was said between the two of them, but she figured that it was something that made Louis a little mad at him. Liam didn’t look so hot either. “Were you and Liam fighting?”

“I wouldn’t really call it fighting.” He replied. “I just asked him a question…and he gave me an answer,”

“It doesn’t seem like that’s all that went down.” Ash countered. “You can tell me Louis…you know that right?”  
Louis sighed.

“I guess…I kind of want to talk to Spencer about it…but…”

“It would probably make things worse, babe.” Ash laughed. “Spencer may have dyed red hair, but her personality is that of a real redhead.”

“I’ve noticed,” He laughed.

“Care to tell me about the….question?” She asked, flashing him a white smile.  
Louis easily smiled back at Ash. She was a pretty cool girl. She wasn’t nearly as loud as Spencer, sensible as Roxie, ate as much as Liz, or a sarcastic as Emery, but she was funny. Ash was a helpless flirt, just like how Harry was. She didn’t care who she flirted with or who saw her flirting. It is her life, and she is young.

“It’s just Liam acting like a log is stuck up his bum.” Louis smiled wider when Ash laughed.

“Oh…” She trailed off. “Where are we going right now anyway?”

“To mine and Harry’s place,” He answered. “Beware of photographers. They will be everywhere,” He warned.

Ash smiled widely.

“Thanks, Louis.”

“You’re welcome,” He smiled.

Emery and Zayn were standing by themselves, savoring the few moments of privacy that they had left. As soon as that interview is put up, their lives as a couple will change dramatically. Emery and her band were pretty popular in the UK, but no where near the fandom that is One Direction. Being with Zayn would be hard on her. She won’t be about to support him physically all of the time with their different tour schedules in the future. They’re going to have to battle a lot of obstacles. That scared the shit out of Emery. She hadn’t really hated since Sam. Zayn has been her first relationship since. It’s a great thing, she just doesn’t know if she could handle all of it.  
Zayn adored his girlfriend. They hadn’t been together for that long, so touring together would prove a huge test. He knew that it would be more intense on their relationship than she did. She didn’t know what to expect over in Europe. He knew exactly how some fans could get. Some of their ex-girlfriends even got death treats. Their relationships didn’t last much longer after those. The fans are always brutal when it comes to the boys’ happiness. They wanted them all to be happy, to an extent. Caroline wasn’t a favorite, but Eleanor definitely was. It just depends on the girl.

“What are you over-working in that brain of yours?” Zayn playfully joked, holding on tightly to one of Emery’s hands.

“I just don’t know what to expect, Zayn.” She admitted. “This…tour could make us or break us.”

“You really see it that way?” He asked.

  
Emery nodded her head slowly.

“Isn’t that the way that you see it?” She questioned.

“Actually, I’m more worried about the fans than I am the tour. The fans can get really nasty when they want to.” He explained. “But tour can get bad too. I know from experience.”

“I do too,” She sighed. “My last relationship ended because I never had time for him. That was a five year long relationship that he ended the first six months we were signed as a band.”

“Obviously he didn’t know how great someone is,” Zayn stated cutely, grabbing a hold of Emery’s hand. She blushed at the simple gesture. It made her stomach flutter and chest tighten in a good way. She loved being around Zayn. He was funny, and he was pretty too. Emery that it was funny how much time her boyfriend invested into looking at himself in the mirror. It was entertaining.

“Look at how cute they are,” Spencer sighed. “Why can’t I have that?” Niall and Roxie both stopped to look at their friend before they both started laughed. Spencer’s face flushed a little bit before she was able to act normal.

“Have you met yourself?” Roxie joked. “Honey, I love you but that’s never going to happen.”

Spencer put on a fake smile.

“I know…but still,”

Niall watched the girl carefully.

“Maybe you should go after that Kellin fella? He seems into you. I’m sure you’ll do great in a relationship.”

“Niall, you have no idea how wrong that statement is,” Roxie shook her head, still laughing. “That’s clearly asking way too much.”

Spencer rolled her eyes.

“Kellin wouldn’t go after me anyway. I’d screw him over so bad. I just know that I would,”

“Probably,” Roxie agreed, leaving Niall to look in-between the two girls.

Although Spencer hid it pretty well, he was sure Roxie’s words hurt her. She may have laughed along and agreed, but he could just  _tell_  that it hurt. Maybe Spencer really did want a relationship. He didn’t know. She said that she did, but he didn’t know her well enough to know if she was joking or not. He was almost positive that Spencer was being one hundred percent honest with the two of them. He judged that by the way her face fell when Roxie said that it would never happen. Niall suddenly felt bad for laughing automatically with Roxie.

“Your prince will come someday,” Niall smiled widely at the redhead. He was always one to smile no matter what the situation is. “Just…probably not today,”

Spencer nodded, and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Niall.”

Niall liked all of the girls. He didn’t like when any of them were sad. He thought that they were too pretty to look down even for a second. Especially Liz. She was his favorite. She was the perfect girl for him, he was convinced. She playfully argued with him, she hardly wore make-up, and she ate as much as him. What is there not to like? Not to mention the fact that she is always happy too. That made him like her even more than he was sure that he already did.

“Niall, do you like Liz?” Roxie suddenly asked.

The Irish lad was pulled from his wondering mind, and blinked at the two girls in front of him.

“What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that,” He blushed a little bit.

“Awe,” Roxie cooed. “I asked if you like Liz. It’s rather obvious though.”

“Really?” He laughed awkwardly. “How noticeable is it?”

“On a scale from one to ten, baby you’re a twelve,” Spencer stated, patting his shoulder. “And just to let you know, she has it bad for you,”

“Really?” He asked, looking over at her with Liam and Harry. “She likes me?”

“Yes!” Roxie and Spencer laughed at the same time.

“That’s…interesting.” He blushed.

At that moment, their van had been pulled back up to the curb for the bands to get into. The drive to their lofts was rather short. The van driver parked in a small parking lot across the street so that they could all cross. Zayn and Emery were flogged first, considering that their hands were intertwined. The paparazzi were swarming the ten person group. It was insane. The girls have never experienced getting mobbed like this before. Roxie, Ash, and Spencer all clung together. Liz grabbed onto Harry and Niall for dear life. Liam walked behind the girls with his hands on Roxie’s back while Louis led them with his hands behind him and Spencer holding onto them tightly. It was terrifying to them.

“Move, please?” Louis shouted. “There are ladies here, ya know!”

Spencer almost laughed at him, if it wasn’t for all of the people in the way. She clung to his hands. She didn’t want to get lost in the mix. Ash was holding tightly to Spencer’s belt loops while Roxie held her forearm. Harry blocked the photographers from Liz, and Niall had his arm wrapped around her waist. He was leading her into the building.

“We’re just trying to go home,” Zayn was the next to speak. He started to push them apart, and Emery happily followed with her face toward the ground. They were finally able to get through, but none of them let go until they were at Harry and Louis’s front door. When they walked in, the girls were in awe. The apartment was huge, which they kind of expected.

“Welcome to our love shack!” Louis nearly yelled, throwing his arms out wide.

“Does anyone want anything to drink?”

“Water,” Three of the girls answered.

Liz and Roxie didn’t respond. Their minds were still in a spin.

“Louisssssss,” Spencer whined.

“Spencerrrrrrrrrrr,” He whined back. “What do you want?” He joked, sitting down on the couch.

“Why didn’t you mention that we were going to be attacked?” She playfully put her hands on her hips. Louis patted his lap, and smiled up at the girl. The red head happily sat down on his lap, and his arms wrap around her waste. The other members of their bands stared cautiously at the pair. They had no idea, apart from Harry, that something went down between the two. Even though they were drunk, Louis had sense enough to sneak in and out of her room while the others slept. It wasn't that hard to get past them. They all slept pretty well when they had a few drinks in them.

"I didn't feel that it was important, love," He replied, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I didn't know that there would be that many photographers outside,"

"Fine, answer accepted...for now." She sighed with a small smile on her lips.

Harry returned soon enough with drinks for everyone that had asked while he was up.

"I believe that we should give the girls a proper One Direction welcome," He stated. "How does dinner tonight sound to everyone?"  
No one objected to the British boy's request. They all nodded, well except for Niall. He wanted to get some good food, and he wanted it now. He was always hungry, but he couldn't help that. He didn't want to just go anywhere. Niall wanted Nando's. It was his favorite place thus far to eat.

"Nando’s!" Niall cheered happily, making the other boys laughed. They expected this behavior from Niall.

"Alright, Niall. We'll get you Nando’s." Liam stated, messing with the small Irish boy's bleached locks. "You ladies will probably love it. Nothing to dress up for though. So...we can leave whenever,"

"How about you give us a chance to freshen up before we go anywhere?" Roxie asked, picking up her own dyed blonde hair. "We need to primp. We did just spend time on a fifteen plus hour flight. We're not the best smelling, or looking, girls around,"  
Liam laughed at her statement.

"Fair enough. We'll wait out here," Liam stated.

"So, as for sleeping arrangements, the girls can stay in our flat," Harry stated, clasping his hands together. "I guess Louis and I could share a bed."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Louis winked playfully behind Spencer. "You ladies get to take over Harry's bed. You are now the envy of girls everywhere."

The girl's laughed at Louis before most of them shook their heads.

"Go ahead and get ready," Zayn smiled over at Emery. "Don't take too long either,"

Emery rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before pressing a kiss to his forehead after she stood up.

"I'll try," She replied before skipping off toward the bathroom, leaving the other girls in the living room.

The boys told them to dress casual, but casual doesn't really have a meaning in Reckless Little Hearts. They dressed however they wanted to, no matter the occasion. What they considered casual, the boys probably didn't. They didn't care either way. The girls were photographed a lot back home, not as much as they were when they stepped out with One Direction, but they were followed. They learned early on to always look their best. The boys, of course, didn't understand this need. They don't get why girls always have to be dressed up, but they didn't question it most of the time.  
Oddly enough, [Ash, Roxie, and Spencer](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_roxie_spencer__dinner_with/set?id=46112287) were out first. The boys inspected their outfits closely. The girls were wearing  _really_  tight tops. They felt a bit odd staring at the ladies. It seemed that four of the boys, excluding mostly Zayn, couldn’t really look away. Girls in London usually weren’t that…revealing. Sometimes they could be, the boys knew this first hand, but these girls didn’t seem bothered by it at all. Two of the three girls were showing off some skin on their mid-drift. Roxie kept my body from being exposed, but managed to pull off the sexy look. She wasn't trying to hard, and it had working for the blonde. [Liz and Emery](http://www.polyvore.com/emery_liz__dinner_with_1d/set?id=46112407) only took a little bit longer this time. Once they were all together, they decided to brave the wonderful paparazzi again. It wasn't pleasant to get by all of them, but they made it. It would be considered a miracle. The boys always have the worst time trying to get away from them, but with the girls, it was amplified. They made the paparazzi swarm even more.  
They got to Nando’s in one piece. Niall spoke excitedly to the waitress as the other looked over what they wanted. The girls didn't know what food to choose, so they allowed One Direction to order it for them. Louis knew that Ash and Spencer didn't eat meat so he ordered them something good too. It was different than the food that they were used to eating, but he figured that it would do. The bands got to know each other a little bit better before they decided on sight seeing the following day. Four of the five girls were excited to go. Because Roxie is dating Oliver Sykes, she had been to London many times. She's already met his family, and saw all of the good places. She didn't know if she wanted to go or not.

“What do you want to see first?” Liam, being the sensible one, asked the girls over dinner.

The girls looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Emery spoke first.

“We’re just excited to be here,” Ash replied, trying to hide her sleepiness.

“Where ever is fine,” Spencer picked, absentmindedly at her mesh skirt. Her mind wasn’t all there. She could keep up with conversations, but the redhead’s thoughts were everywhere else but in the restaurant with One Direction and the rest of Reckless Little Hearts. Roxie had quickly noticed this, because she was feeling the exact same way. Her thoughts were clouded with thoughts of Oliver.

“I’ve seen it all before,” Roxie sighed helplessly. She missed her boyfriend more than anyone at the moment.

“How about we just go to into London, and figure it out from there?” Liz suggested. “Aside from Roxie, this is all our first time here. So, we really don’t know where to go or anything.”

“You don’t know anything that’s here?” Louis asked, jokingly.

“Dude, what part of GED, don’t you understand?” Ash laughed, getting a slight glare from Liam. Great, Ash thought. She figured that he hated her now too.

“What is a GED?” Harry asked innocently.

“Well, we do joke around and call it a good enough degree,” Spencer started. “But that’s not really what it is. We all dropped out of school. We didn’t get to graduate. Then we got our GED, which is a degree of sorts. We had to take this huge ass exam. It’s was horrible,”

“But, it was worth it. We were able to get some jobs faster, considering that we had the general knowledge to be graduates.” Emery sighed.

“But being forced to sucked,” Ash made a face. “We weren’t allowed to leave the shitty New York apartments that we lived in. It was bad.”

“We hated being there,” Liz added. “We tried to stay out of that place as much as possible.”

“I could see Roxie forcing all of you to stay in there,”

Roxie laughed a little bit, shaking her head.

“Sergeant Roxie!” Louis laughed.

“That sounds rather scary,” Harry laughed.

Niall shook his head, pigging out on his food instead of partaking into the conversation.

“How hard was it to control the red head?” Zayn asked jokingly.

“She probably needed restraints,” Liam mumbled.

“Um…actually…It was Sergeant  _Red Head_  forced us to stay in,” Roxie sighed, taking up for the girl beside her. “This girl was going crazy,”

“Roxie was a party girl from Utah.” Liz giggled. “I mean…she’s a dyed blonde.”

The girl picked up a napkin and attempted to through it at the girl across the table. It didn’t work too well. It made them all laugh.

“Thanks, Liz. I love you so much right now.”

“I mean…you are dating Oli Sykes…” Emery shrugged.

“That says something,” Ash winked at her.

Roxie rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of Oli…”

“Oh shut up,” Spencer groaned playfully, causing her best friend to back hand her arm.

“Anyway…he’s flying in to see his family soon. So I’ll get to see him,” She hummed happily.  
The boys felt awkward. They kind of felt bad for talking some of the girls down. They had to remember that they didn’t really know them.  
  
<3  
  
"When are we going sight seeing?" Roxie asked the boys while they all had some tea. It was odd. They weren't used to drinking hot tea that late in the afternoon. It was nearly three o'clock in London. In fact, the girls rarely drank tea ever. They didn't really understand why they were drinking tea, but they went with it. They all soon realized that, that was how One Direction must have felt while in America. They probably felt out of place and a little confused like they did. "Cause I just want to get this over with,"

Liz rolled her eyes and laid her head on Roxie's shoulder.

"Roxie, babe, I realize that you've been here before, but can you enjoy today with the rest of us?" Liz asked.

Roxie sighed heavily.

"I know, I'm sorry, Liz. I've just been getting so distracted, and I miss Oli."

"You saw him two days ago," Ash sighed, taking a drink of her tea. "I'm pretty sure that you will live, honey,"

"It's so hardddddd," Roxie whined. "Spencer understands my pain...right?"

Spencer scoffed.

"Sure...."

"You're no help," Roxie pouted. "I just miss him...that's all,"

"That's wonderful," Emery shook her head. "But I want to know about our damn tour,"

"We'll leave within the hour," Liam confirmed, allowing everyone to start planning. He was the daddy of the group, and he needed to take care of everyone. At least that's what he thinks. He doesn't want to get in their way, but he wants them to stay out of trouble.

"We can do that," Spencer sighed, getting up from her spot. She walked to Harry's room quickly to get dressed. It was a good thing that Roxie begged them to pick out their outfits the night before. The girls would've ran late if that happened. They got dressed as quickly as possible. The girls didn't apply as much make-up as they normally did. Most of them didn't care about their hair either. Liz, Emery, and Ash all swept their hair into messy buns. Spencer left her hair curly, and Roxie's long locks were straight as a stick. Even with such minimal make-up on, they felt pretty. It would be a good day for them. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it wasn't cold. They heard that it would get cold while they toured Europe, so they enjoyed the day.

The five girls, [Liz, Emery](http://www.polyvore.com/liz_emery__sight_seeing/set?id=46112975) were the first ones ready to leave, followed by the remaining [three](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_roxie_spencer__sight_seeing/set?id=46112850). The boys were working on current partners for the days activities. Liam wanted everyone to be together. He stuck Emery and Zayn together. Liz and Niall would stay side by side. Ash and Harry were partners. Louis was meant to show Spencer around, and himself had Roxie. He explained this to all of them. They were thrilled, but some of them had their own plan.  
The group headed out of the loft. Niall, Liz, Emery, and Zayn all went the same way once the big group was out front. That left Liam, Roxie, Louis, Spencer, Ash, and Harry all together. They shrugged it off and headed into the heart of London. It was a weird experience for the girls. They never thought that things like this could happen to girls like them. They weren't that popular, and some of the girls thought that they weren't good enough to do what they do. But Simon loved them, and so did fans. All that matters is that they get to do what they love almost every night. There was always Roxie. She was the voice of reason. Though the blonde was a little insecure sometimes, she made sure they all knew that they were great.  
Only an hour into their ‘adventure’, there were arguments starting to commence. Some of them couldn’t agree on anything. Some of them meaning Spencer and Liam. He wanted to go left and she wanted to go right. It didn’t matter what one said, the other had some kind of comment to attach. For the first part of the hour, they had agreed somewhat. Roxie and Ash were convinced that it was simply because Spencer hadn’t fully woken up yet. She girl turned into a submissive five-year old when she was tired. She let anyone else have their way. It wasn’t until the latter part of the hour that she had woken up more. They weren’t agreeing anymore.  
The group was starting to get tired of Liam and Spencer. Spencer loved to be right. That's just the way that her personality goes. She can't help it. It was a trait that she had gotten from her parents. She wanted so badly to get rid of it, but that ship sailed a long time ago. Liam didn't want to talk to the redhead more than he already had too. He didn't think that she was really worth his time of the day. Spencer thought the exact same thing about it. She tried to talk to him somewhat, but nothing came out civil. She ended up leaving snide remarks toward him instead of nice ones. It was like it was physically impossible for them to be nice to each other. Liam didn’t want to listen to her. He wanted to lead the group.

"Do you think that they're ever going to stop?" Louis whispered toward the other five. His eyes torn from the two arguing and the three in front of him.

Ash shrugged.

"Who fucking knows?" She replied. "I have no idea what does on in their brains, but they can't stop bickering for five minutes."

"I think they need to fuck," Harry sighed. "It's sexual tension,"

"Harry, I don't think that's it," Roxie laughed.

"Me either, mate," Louis agreed with the blonde. "Liam's not...into her,"

"So? I think they need sex. That's all I'm saying," Harry retorted, throwing his hands up.

"I don't think that they do," Ash laughed at him. "Look at them. They're oozing anger."

"FINE!" Spencer shouted.

Spencer was sick and tired of Liam. She wanted him to shut up more than usual. She didn't know why, but she definitely did not want to be near him. She wanted to go off on her own rather than stay with him. However, she didn't think how much that would make him mad. She doubted that would make him happier. Liam's normally a happy, passive guy. Spencer brought out the fire in him. He didn’t like it at all. He felt like a loose cannon around her. It made him mad that she was trying to walk away.

“Oh no you don’t!” He nearly yelled. Liam reached out and grabbed onto her arm, not harshly, but it pissed her off more.

Spencer knocked his arm away from her.

“Don’t you dare ever fucking grab me again!” She yelled.

Liam groaned.

“We are not done talking about this,”

“Yes, we are. I said fine, Liam. Fine means fucking  _fine_ ,” She hissed.

“I don’t want to argue,” He sighed. “You’re being difficult,”

Harry turned toward the other four.

“How about we leave them be?” He asked the other three. “I can’t handle this all day,”

“Haz!” Louis smiled widely. “That’s brilliant,”

“Thanks,” He mumbled a small reply with a smirk appearing on his lips. “I give it thirty more minutes. Just start disappearing, but two at a time,”

“Sounds like fun,” Roxie giggled. She too didn’t like arguing. It made her rather mad. She wants to stay away from it as much as possible.

“That’s the spirit!” Louis laughed and Ash giggled.

“She really liked that idea,” She joked, making Roxie roll her eyes.

Spencer angrily followed Liam. They were slightly confused as to where they were. She had her arms crossed tightly across her chest, and she avoided everyone. She was pissed. She wanted nothing more than to punch the pretty boy in the face. Simon wouldn’t like that at all though, so she refrained quickly. She let her mind wonder anywhere other than the now darker haired boy. When they first met, he had blond-ish curly hair. Now it was shorter and not as shaggy.  
Liam and Spencer were too busy being angry with each other that they didn’t noticed Ash and Harry sneaking off. The curly-haired boy jumped onto a Double Decker bus with the brunette following quickly. She laughed, and he paid the driver. They ran through the bus quickly, and took seats. Harry was lucky that no one was bothering them. It would have been hard to explain why he and Ash were out alone when they all were photographed together just an hour prior.

“I like this idea,” Ash laughed. “We can bond, Harry!”

Harry laughed and agreed with the girl.

“That’s right! We haven’t really talked since we went clubbing with you lot.” Harry replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ah…” She trailed off. “That was fun,”

“I’m glad that we aren’t awkward about it,”

“Me too,” Ash laughed.

Louis quickly scooped up Roxie, and started running. The girl didn’t understand what was happening at first. He sat her down merely a yard or so away from Liam and Spencer. He grabbed her hand and both of them had a run for it. They ran a few blocks, and hid behind a building. They were slightly out of breath, and laughing like idiots. Louis thought that they were mental, but he was okay with that. He didn’t mind. He was having fun. He felt a little bad for leaving Spencer and Liam together. He didn’t want World War Three to break out while they weren’t there to look after them.

“On second thought, that was a stupid idea,” Louis sighed, laughing slightly.

“Yeah…what happens if they…like kill each other,”

“Liam usually not violent unless provoked.” Louis laughed.

“Seems like you really know what you are talking about,” Roxie laughed. “Spencer gets…mad and violent sometimes.”

“Oh shit,” He laughed. “Looks like we’re not going to go find them. They’re probably a while away now.”

She shrugged.

“Probably.” She replied. “How about you show me around, Louis? I’m sure we’ll get into more trouble.”

“Sounds like a lot of fun,” He winked playfully.

Niall and Liz had already stopped for some fresh fruit. It wasn’t a favorite, but they were having fun. Emery and Zayn waited patiently while the two got their food, and walked back other.

 

“Niall, mate, I can never take you anywhere,” Zayn joked, messing up the blonde hair.

Niall made a face, which made the girls laugh at him.

“Sorry,” the Irish boy shrugged.

“Its okay, Niall. Liz gets the exact same way,” Emery giggled. Liz only stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Emery ignored her friend, and wrapped her arm around Zayn’s waist. He smiled down at the shorter girl, and looked back up at them.

“Where do you girls want to go first?” Zayn questioned.

The girls shrugged, but Niall ate his food.

“How about we just go take them to look at some shops?” Niall suggested. “Would you like that?”

“Niall, we’re girls...”

“It is shopping,” Emery laughed. “Come on, we’re going to have so much fun!” She stated, pulling her dark skinned boyfriend behind her. He smiled, happily going after her. He hadn’t been this happy in a while.  
When Liam and Spencer found out that they were alone, all Hell broke loose. Spencer got even angrier, and Liam started to worry. He didn’t know where the other four went to. He tried ringing Louis and Harry, but they didn’t answer. Spencer typed away on her iPhone. Ash and Roxie turned off their phones. She left angry messages, and quickly hung up. She crossed her arms and watched at Liam paced back and forth on the street. He was talking to Niall over the phone. He was freaking out.

“They haven’t seen them,”

“Great,” Spencer sighed.

“It seems like they ran away,”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Spencer retorted. “Take you that long to figure it out?”

Liam slid his mobile phone into his pocket. He gave her a dry look.

“Aren’t you just peachy,”

“Yeah, I’m a full of sunshine,” She rolled her eyes.

“You’re definitely full of something,” He stated. “Come on,”

“Where are you going?” She asked, watching Liam walk away.

“Follow me, Spencer,” He stated.

She definitely wasn’t happy with following Liam Payne down the streets of London. She wouldn’t, except that would leave her alone. She didn’t want to admit it, but she needed Liam at the moment. He just didn’t care if she followed him or not. He didn’t want to be stuck with her.


	6. London

Roxie was having much more fun than she expected to have. She didn’t think that running around with Louis would be as entertaining as it really was. She was worried at first. She felt bad for leaving Spencer and Liam together. She didn’t want Daddy Direction to die. Louis easily convinced her that it was okay to let loose more. She was a worrying mess about Oli and their current situation. She wanted everything to go perfectly. She knew that the other girls in Reckless Little Hearts would end up doing something stupid; they always do. Roxie herself had been the cause of said stupidity a few times. She was just worried.

          Louis didn’t know what taking Roxie would be like. He originally planned on grabbing a hold of Ash, but Harry got to her before it. He will admit that he didn’t know what to expect with Roxie. He knows that she has a wild streak, but she’s the girl version of Liam. He was sure that the youngest member of One Direction could take her on much easier than he could. He was pleasantly surprised with Roxie. Not long after he told her to let loose, she did. Roxie started laughing harder, and enjoying herself. He was glad that she was. With her boyfriend problem, she needed something to take her mind off of him.

                             “Are we going to the London Eye?” She asked him after a while of walking.

                             “If you want too?” Louis laughed. “Have you been in it before?”

                             “Once when I was really young,” She sighed. “My parents are from here.”

                             “No way!” Louis laughed. “What part?”

                             “Holmes Chapel, actually,” Roxie smiled. “All of my grandparents live there still.”

                             “Awe…Harry’s from there!” He replied. “When we go for hometown visits after the tour, we’ll stop at your grandparents,”

                             “That sounds great,” Roxie smiled. “I guess that’s why I get on so well with Oli’s family. They love that I’m from England.”

                             “That sounds about right,” He laughed. “So…The London Eye?”

          Roxie smiled.

                             “Thanks, Louis. You’ve already been a better boyfriend than Oli, and we aren’t even dating.”

          Louis rolled his eyes.

                             “Someone finally admitting that they don’t have the best boyfriend ever?”

          She sighed.

                             “It’s hard, Louis. On one hand, I understand his busy schedule. He does do a lot for his band, but I also do a lot for my own. I still make time for him. He will blow me off when I just show up. I don’t do that to him!”

          Louis wrapped his arm around the slightly shorter girl. She was tall for her age, and gender.

                             “Maybe you two should have a chat then?”

                             “We have!” Roxie nearly yelled, talking angrily with her hands. “It’s so fucking stupid.”

                             “He still isn’t making time for you?” He asked softly.

                             “He’s working harder, and I see that…” She trailed off, wrapping her arm around Louis’s lower waist. “I get aggravated when the girls hound me about him. It’s my relationship. Don’t they see that I know what they’re talking about?”

                             “You should tell em,” Louis stated. “Don’t keep that all to yourself blondie,”

          Roxie giggled at his accent. It was adorable. Louis had a point. She was surprised at how easily they were able to talk about something so deep. It had been bothering her for a while and oddly enough, Louis was perfect for listening. His advice didn’t suck that bad either. It made sense to her. She was happy that she would talk to him.

          Ash and Harry had gotten into a lot of trouble around London. They ran around certain parts. They tried on funny outfits just to make each other laugh. Ash even talked the younger boy into buying a ridiculous hat. Harry, being the real gentleman that he is, bought Ash a vintage scarf that she fell in love with. She couldn’t thank the younger lad enough. She loved laughing the entire time. Harry broke the ice really well. He was a people person. He really liked talking and smiling with her. He didn’t flirt too much, but he is Harry Styles. He’s a natural flirt. He really liked hanging out with her.

                             “How about this one?” Harry asked, holding up a pair of glasses to Ash.

          She smiled in approval before she slid them on her face.

                             “How do they look?”

                             “Smashing,” He laughed lightly. “Should I get these?” Harry asked her. He was holding up a three leather bracelets that he found.

          Ash picked out two bracelets that she thought would look the best. She handed them to Harry. He smiled and took the bracelets and sunglasses over to the lady in charge of the cash box. Ash sighed happily. Today had been pretty perfect. Harry would be an awesome boyfriend, if it wasn’t for the fact that they didn’t see each other that way. Harry liked Ash, he really did. He just didn’t like her like that. He thought that maybe there could be something between them, but after the night at the club, it proved them wrong. They wouldn’t work. There just wasn’t any chemistry. They felt like they were related.

                             “Harry Styles, how is it that you don’t have a girlfriend?” The girl playfully demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

          Harry chuckled.

                             “I haven’t been in one in a while. I couldn’t handle another relationship,” He shrugged, holding out his arm for her to take. Ash intertwined her arm with Harry’s and they continued to walk. Harry held the bags that contained their purchases thus far. It wasn’t heavy but he wasn’t going to make her carry them. He was raised so much better than that. “I got a little burned in the past,”

                             “That 32-year old lady?” Ash playfully joked.

          Harry nodded.

                             “Yeah, her name is Caroline Flack,”

                             “Obviously she is ridiculously stupid, Harry,”

                             “I have the upmost respect for her, no matter what.” He shrugged.

                             “You’re too good to be fucking true!” Ash giggled. “What made you so sweet, Styles?”

                             “My mum,” He replied. “Her and my sister really taught me how to treat a girl like a lady,”

                             “Except when you’re drunkenly making out with a girl,” Ash winked playfully at him.

          Harry rolled his eyes. She was definitely way too much like him for them to work. They both decided that they were going to be best friends. Neither announced it out loud, but they knew that the other understood how they felt.

                             “What about your history?” He asked her suddenly.

          Ash shook her head.

                             “Douche bag guys. Zach’s really nice, but…I don’t feel like we connect on any level other than the sexual one. I can’t tell him about me or my dreams. It would make things awkward.”

                             “Why if he were to want more?”

                             “Then he’s crazy,” She laughed. “He’s great and all…but relationship wise? I think we would crash and burn.”

                             “So you’ve been sleeping with this guy for a while now?”

          Ash shrugged.

                             “Since New Years Eve…” She trailed off. “That was the first time we hooked up and it was with another person.”

                             “Please tell me it was a girl?” Harry joked.

                             “Nope,” Ash smirked, popping her ‘P’. “He was another musician. They were drinking,”

                             “We’re they pissed?” He asked her.

          It took Ash a minute to realize what he was asking.

                             “Oh! You mean drunk?” She asked and Harry nodded. “Well, yeah. They were pissed,”

                             “That makes more sense.”

                             “Anyway, it was a…interesting experience.”

                             “Do I get to find out who this other guy was?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

          Ash rolled her eyes.

                             “That is a big no, Styles.”

                             “A boy could try!” He argued.

 

          Niall had been leading Liz, Zayn, and Emery around for a while. He eventually gave up and took them to a small restaurant. He had gotten hungry easily, and it was just time to eat. Liz was very thankful that someone on this tour ate as frequently as she did. They looked like a real couple. It looked like Zayn and Niall were on a double date with the girls. Liz giggled at everything that the Irish boy would say. He loved that she was always right there with him. He started to use funny accents to try and win her over. It wouldn’t be a hard task, but Niall didn’t see that. He didn’t see how smitten Liz had managed to become with him.

                             “Thanks for the food, Niall,” Liz smiled widely at him. The four of them just finished eating. Emery and Zayn were only walking a little ways in front of them. They walked slower, and talked while the actual couple preferred to walk faster. His hand would casually bump against her hand, and she would smile. She never acted on it. It wasn’t her style to tell a boy how she felt first. If he liked her, then he had to make the first move.

                             “No problem,” He smiled goofily. “It was good food,”

                             “You can say that again. I have a food baby!” She giggled, patting her stomach playfully.

                             “What shall we name it?” He asked.

                             “Who says you get to name my food baby?” She demanded playfully.

                             “I did,” He replied. “I bought the food.”

                             “That’s true…” Liz sighed slowly. “Niall, what do you want to name our food baby?”

                             “Either Cotton Candy or Chips,”

                             “How about Cotton Candy? It sounds yummy,” She laughed.

          Niall liked her sense of humor. It was odd, like his was. They were practically made for each other. Some may say that opposites attract, but in this case, they didn’t. Liz was happy for the first time in a while. She had met someone whom she thought wouldn’t even exist. Now all he had to do was make a move on her. She just wished she knew if he actually would or not.

                             “We should go get food…later,” Niall laughed. He was nervous talking to the girl. “Just us two,”

          Liz wanted to smile like a crazy person, but she kept it in check.

                             “Um…really?”

                             “Like a date, if you want to call it that,” Niall smiled, looking over at the girl.

          She nodded her head.

                             “I’d love to go on a date with you, Niall.” She replied.

                             “Thanks,” He laughed. Liz smiled and shook her head at him. “What?”

                             “Niall, you don’t have to thank me,” She giggled.

          The Irish man turned red. He usually didn’t do that in front of girls. He may be a little childish, and had boyish looks, but he wasn’t nervous. Huge, uncontrollable crowds did scare him. Their fans sometimes even freaked him out, but he doesn’t get nervous in front of girls. Despite some beliefs, he was rather good with talking to girls. He didn’t say stupid things. He usually knew what to say. It was weird for him.

                             “I knew that,” He laughed. Niall recovered really easily by slipping his hand down around Liz’s. She smiled over at him once their hands were latched. He almost asked her if it was okay, but he didn’t. Instead he just gave her a smile and continued walking with her. Liz leaned into his side while they walked to catch up with Emery and Zayn.

          The day had been quite odd for Emery and Zayn. They were seen everywhere that they went. Since yesterday, news spread like wildfire that Zayn had a girlfriend. They were vaguely aware of the few photographers following them. They didn’t really look at them. They tried their best to enjoy their time like a normal couple. They held hands everywhere they went, and Zayn even stopped to take pictures with a few fans. They asked questions about their relationship, and Zayn gladly answered. Emery smiled, and acted like the perfect girlfriend. She knew that this would happen. He’s in the most popular boy band in the world right now. She just didn’t know how the fans would react. She was the sweetest that she could possibly be, but she was slightly annoyed. Emery just wanted to spend time with her boyfriend that she hadn’t seen in a month. She didn’t get to do that with other’s invading. It’s all a part of the territory.

          Zayn and Emery had a discussion about the fans before they actually started to be together. He made sure that she realized how excited they got and how protective. Her biggest fear was not being accepted. She wanted to be accepted by the 1D fandom more than anything. She really cared about Zayn. She didn’t want this relationship to be fake or based on a drunken dance. To her, it was much more than that. She wanted others to see that too.

                             “You were brilliant,” Zayn whispered sweetly.

                             “They are so going to hate me,” She sighed.

          Zayn smiled slightly.

                             “No they won’t. Stop saying that!” He replied. “They won’t hate you, Emery. They’ll see how awesome you are, and fall in love!”

                             “You sound so fucking positive.” She mumbled. “I didn’t come of shallow or fake did I?”

          He laughed.

                             “You’ve met me right?” He asked. Emery rolled her eyes and smiled a small smile at her boyfriend. She nodded, and he laughed. “See? There’s nothing to worry about. You’re a sweetheart,”

                             “Thanks,” She replied, placing a small kiss on his lips. “I’m glad that someone feels that way,”

                             “I’m sure more people than just me feel this way,” He joked. “Even if you did come off as shallow, they would understand. I do get a little bit self-centered,” He joked.

          Emery playfully bumped her boyfriend’s hip.

                             “I know you do, Pretty boy.” She retorted. “I’ve never met a boy who is so into how he looks before.”

          Zayn shrugged.

                             “I like taking care of myself,”

                             “I know,” She smiled. Zayn pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

                             “You’re not going anywhere,” He stated. “Not for a while at least,”

          Emery nodded, getting butterflies in her stomach. She normally didn’t get that way around boys. She got nervous and excited. She wanted to be around him all of the time. She was just glad that it was happening now. She was positive that they would get slightly sick of each other over the course of the tour, but they would get used to it.

          Liam Payne and Spencer Tucker were seconds from killing each other. All they did since they were left alone was argue. They might have argued with the group, but at least one of the other four would calm them down long enough to keep the peace. Liam was being a pretty big prick. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he knew that he was acting childish. Spencer even almost cried once, but she didn’t show it to him. He walked fast, but always made sure that she was behind him. Liam may not like Spencer, but he wasn’t going to leave her in an un-familiar city.

                             “Will you stop for five seconds?!” Spencer finally yelled, getting fed up with his longer legs.

                             “Maybe you could walk faster if you didn’t have heels,” He rolled his eyes.

                             “Excuse me, but your stupid long legs are the reason why I can’t keep up. This was supposed to be having fun, Liam!”

                             “I don’t call this predicament fun,” Liam retorted.

                             “We’ve been stuck together for an hour and half. You’ve done nothing but made me miserable. I know that I’m not the easiest person to get along with, but I’m really trying here. I don’t want my first memories of London to be a bad one,” Spencer sighed heavily.

          Liam stopped, making Spencer bump into him. She stumbled backwards, and her ankle twisted uncomfortably in her boot. She let out a whimper and nearly fell down. Liam quickly turned around, and grabbed onto her arm to steady her.

                             “Are you alright?”

          The redhead’s face scrunched painfully. Her ankle was hurting pretty badly.

                             “I don’t know…” She sighed, taking a deep breath. She didn’t want to find out.

                             “Here… follow me,” Liam stated.

                             “I don’t think I can walk by myself,” Spencer replied. Liam looped his arm around the girl’s waste, and helped her to the nearest bench. He moved in front of her, and lifted her hurt, right ankle.

                             “Do you mind if I take it off?” He asked.

          She shook her head, and Liam started to unlace the platform shoe. He slid it off to the side. Liam checked the painful spot carefully. Even if he didn’t like her, he hated seeing other people in pain. She winced and whined when he moved it. Then Liam bent her foot, and she let out a loud whimper. Tears started to come down her face. She tried to keep them in, but her foot was really hurting. Liam didn’t like the sound of her whimper. She looked like a wounded animal. He couldn’t be mean to her at the moment. It was impossible.

                             “It hurts,” She replied in almost a whisper. She chewed on her bottom lip, but couldn’t do much of anything.

                             “I’m really sorry,” He replied, looking at her. “I didn’t mean to cause you pain.”

                             “It was an accident,” She shrugged.

                             “Are you sure? I’ll take you to the hospital if you need to?” He questioned. “That looked painful.”

                             “It was,” Spencer admitted, staring down at her ankle. “It looks swollen, doesn’t it?”

                             “Yeah, it does,” He agreed. “Do you think that you will be okay to walk?”

          Spencer shook her head.

                             “No...you might as well take me back to the loft.” She shrugged. “I can’t walk,”

                             “I’ll carry you?” He questioned. “As much I may not like you, I don’t want your first experience in London to be a bad one.”

                             “Are you sure?” She asked slowly.

          Liam smiled and nodded.

                             “I just got to put that boot of yours back on.” He stated. He carefully slid the shoe back on Spencer’s hurt foot. He was extremely careful with the smaller girl. He laced up the shoe before standing up. Spencer was a little weirded out by his actions. They were not something that she was expecting to come from Liam. He helped her up before letting her climb onto his back. Liam was able to support the girl effortlessly.

          Liam started to open up a little bit more. He was being nice to Spencer. He started to point out things about the city that he wouldn’t have if they continued on like they were. Spencer was smiling, and trying her best not to think about her throbbing ankle. She was going to enjoy this as much as she possibly can. She was trying to be nice. She didn’t exactly hate Liam. She didn’t like him because he had a problem with her. It was a mystery to her.

                             “Liam, can I ask you a question?” She asked, resting her chin on top of his head.

          The Brit chuckled lightly.

                             “Sure,” Liam shrugged.

                             “Why do you hate me?” She asked slowly. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

                             “I don’t really hate you, Spencer,” Liam admitted. “I just…don’t really like you,”

                             “Okay? Ouch.”

                             “I don’t know why I don’t like you,” He answered. “I think that we are so different that our personalities clash.”

                             “But…Louis and I are a whole lot alike?” She questioned out-loud.

                             “Yes, but you’re a girl. Girls shouldn’t be so…”

                             “Forward? Loud? Stop me when I get close,” Spencer sighed, subconsciously wrapping her arms around Liam’s neck tighter. “You don’t like girls who are honest,”

                             “What, no. I love honesty,” He chuckled lightly.

                             “Not if you like girls who keep to themselves. They aren’t very honest. Actually, those are the girls who are really shallow sometimes,” Spencer stated. “Do you want to know when a girl is upset?”

                             “Yes,” Liam answered honestly.

                             “Then you’re not dating the right girls, stupid.”

                             “You’re quite honest.”

                             “I know,” Spencer replied. “It makes people love me,”

                             “I just don’t think that girls should be…as loud as you are,” He sighed. “I don’t know you well enough Spencer, but I don’t think we’d get along.”

                             “Fair enough,”

                             “Precisely,”

          Spencer was glad that Liam couldn’t see her. She felt bad. His words shouldn’t have hurt her feelings as much as they did, but it stung her. She was aware that she was loud. She was aware that she was honest. Those traits were obvious to anyone. What made her mad was that he wrote her off before he even knew her. He didn’t like her because of those things. That really pissed her off.

                             “You’re mean.” She sighed.

                             “What?” Liam laughed. “I’m rather nice,”

                             “To some people,” Spencer replied. “You’re really mean to me. Do you hate me so much that you have something mean to say about everything that I say to you?”

                             “I don’t get why I’m so…rude to you,”

                             “Maybe you should stop,”

                             “Maybe you should stop asking questions.” He sighed, retorting. “See? We can’t agree on anything,”

          Spencer rolled her eyes. She shut her mouth. The fight just wasn’t worth it anymore.


	7. Drinking Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a twitter! It's RaeLikeWoe :)

“What in the bloody hell did you do to her?!” Were the first words to leave Louis’s mouth when Liam walked through the door with a wounded Spencer hopping along beside him. Quickly, Louis walked over to the girl to help her.

                             “I didn’t do a thing,” Liam sighed tiredly. “She was too stubborn to go get it checked out.”

                             “Sounds like Spencer. Don’t worry about it too much. She’s done it before,” Roxie joked lightly.

          Spencer made a face.

                             “Thanks, Roxie…really,”

          Roxie rolled her eyes.

                             “Honey, you should be a certified klutz,”

                             “Says the girl who is constantly hurting herself,” She stated, crossing her arms. Roxie simply laughed, and agreed with a head nod. So far, only Liam, Louis, Spencer and Roxie had made it back into the flat. Roxie and Louis had just been chilling and watching stupid movies for little kids.

                             “I need a drink,” Spencer sighed.

                             “We’ve got vodka and tequila…” Louis trailed off, pouting toward the kitchen.

          Roxie laughed loudly, surprising the boys a lot. She’d never laughed like that before in front of them.

                             “Vodka and tequila make our clothes fall off.” Spencer stated, looking slightly bored. “Sorry, I’m the ‘whore’ drinker,”

                             “I’m honestly not that much better,” Roxie giggled. “How is your ankle feeling?”

                             “I mean…I can walk on it now,” Spencer shrugged. “I think that it was just a little twist and nothing more.”

                             “That’s good,” Louis smiled. “I’ll get those drinks now,”

          Roxie giggled, and shook her head.

                             “Dear God, you have NO idea what you both are getting yourselves into,” Roxie stated. “You’ve seen what this one dances like,”

          Spencer pouted.

                             “Thanks, Roxie.”

                             “Sorry, you just get a little loose,”

                             “Sure….just me,”

          Roxie winked playfully at her best friend before standing up.

                             “I might as well get comfortable. I won’t be clothed for long,”

                             “That’s the spirit!” Spencer joked playfully. “Wanna help me?”

                             “Nah…I’ve seen too much of you already,” Roxie stated, walking toward Harry’s bedroom anyway. It wasn’t long afterward that Spencer joined her. Together the two thought about what to put on. The girls knew that they could possibly make things a little awkward, but they didn’t care. Roxie wanted to show the guys how bad she could get. She felt like they didn’t know the real her. Spencer just wanted to have fun. They figured it was a win/win situation. The girls quickly made sure to freshen up before walking back out into the living room. Spencer’s hurt ankle made her lag behind a little bit, but at least she could walk on it now.

                             “Looks like a game is already going on,” Roxie observed the two men drinking down a few shots already. Louis winked at both of them, and Liam just shrugged. “Let’s play never-have-I-ever,”

          Spencer laughed. She would be wasted within the hour. There is not a lot of things that the girl hasn’t done in her life time. She took a seat on the couch with Louis beside her and Roxie and Liam opposite.

                             “Can I start?” She asked, and no one objected. “Never have I ever…said fuck,”

                             “You just did,” Roxie laughed.

          They all took a shot before Louis refilled them.

                             “Never have I ever worn a thong,” Louis laughed lightly before taking a shot with the girls.

          Liam shook his head at his ridiculous friend.

                             “Never have I ever kissed a girl,”

          The boys laughed when even Roxie and Spencer took shots.

                             “I’ve kissed all of the girls in the band,” Spencer shrugged. “I was drunk.”

                             “That explains it,” Louis laughed. “You’re up, love.”

                             “Never have I ever done something illegal,” She stated, bringing the bitter drink to her lips once more for another shot. “Fuck… I’m going to be wasted in no time,”

                             “That doesn’t surprise me,” Liam mumbled. “Never have I ever gotten a drunken tattoo,”

          Roxie and Spencer laughed before clinking their shot glasses together. They threw back their hands, and it went down in one gulp. Louis happily refilled their glasses.

                             “What tattoos may those be?” He asked.

                             “I have mine…right here,” Roxie stated, lifting up her shirt until it got to the edge of her bra. She pulled it up a little bit, and showed them the black ink that they would have never known was there. “It says Fuck Yeah,”

                             “Mine says Fuck You. But I can’t show you,” Spencer stated. “It’s…in a weird place.”

                             “Where?” Liam laughed.

                             “You don’t wanna know…” Roxie shook her head. “Never have I ever cheated on someone,”

          Spencer, Louis, and Roxie all took shots.

                             “You cheated on someone?” Liam asked Roxie, slightly shocked.

                             “Yupp. Not just someone…” She laughed. “It was Oli.”

                             “Two summers ago. Andy Biersack. All I’m gonna say,” Spencer laughed at her best friend.

                             “What about you, honey?” Louis asked, lightly elbowing Spencer.

                             “Dude…I’m a whore.”

                             “That does explain it.” Liam snickered.

                             “Please,” She scoffed. “You wouldn’t last with me. You may be older, but dude…I’m pretty experienced.”

                             “I bet you that I could,”

                             “We might have to test that theory?” Louis proposed.

                             “That might fix their problems!” Roxie giggled.

                             “Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone in this very room,” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

          Liam, Spencer, and himself threw back the shots. None of them said anything to each other, but Roxie found this funny.

                             “Never have I ever had sex with someone in this room,” Liam smirked.

          Spencer sent him daggers. She wasn’t sure how he knew, but somehow Liam found out. She wanted to smack him, but instead she drank down the shot quickly with Louis following her.

                             “NO WAY!” Roxie nearly yelled. Then she started giggling. “I can’t believe it! I thought Louis passed out before all of us,”

                             “I’m the master of sneaking.” Louis chuckled.

                             “Never have I ever…” Spencer trailed off. “Stripped for someone,” She finished, taking the shot.

          Within the next thirty minutes, they all were well on their way to being smashed. Spencer had changed into shorts, and Roxie was walking around without her shorts on. Louis was setting up another drinking game, and Liam was laughing at nothing in general. It was proving to be a lot more fun than they originally thought. Liz, Niall, Zayn, and Emery were going out on a double date. No one had heard from Ash or Harry all day. They figured that they would come back when they got ready too.

                             “First match, we have Liam and Spence!” Louis stated happily. All you have to do is drink the shots the fastest. Whoever is done first wins the game,”

          Spencer grabbed her first shot glass to get ready. She looked over at Liam. He grabbed his own, and Louis announced that it was time to start. She finished first, but he was behind her rather quickly. They did two more rounds before Liam admitted defeat. Roxie declined the drinking game. She wanted to pace herself. She didn’t go hard like most of her other friends. She was even surprised that Liam had been drinking so much. Louis drank what he wanted. He didn’t care about drinking too much, but if it happened, it happened.

                             “How does it feel to lose to a girllll,” Spencer sang lightly, poking Liam face.

          He laughed.

                             “You’re not that girly,”

                             “Hey! I’m plenty girly! I have girly underwear,”

                             “You have girly pants?” Liam asked.

          Spencer laughed loudly.

                             “Nooooo, I have girly underwear!” Spencer retorted. “See?” She asked, pulling her shorts off of her body. “Girly, girly, girly,”

                             “They’re black!” Liam laughed, pinching Spencer’s butt. “You know what that meanssssssss,”

                             “Ohhhhh!” Louis laughed.

                             “Pass the bottle, Lou!” Roxie laughed. Louis handed over the bottle, and she took a huge gulp. She thought that everything was great. She wasn’t worried about Oliver. In fact, the blonde had rarely thought about him since earlier that morning. She was having a pretty good day. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

                             “OKAY!” Spencer yelled, nearly jumping up. When she was under the influence, she couldn’t really feel her hurt ankle. “I pick dare!”

                             “I din’t say a thing,” Roxie tried to protest. “I dare you to lick Liam’s face!”

                             “Okayyyyyyy,” Spencer winked before grabbing Liam’s face. He laughed annoyingly loud when her tongue moved along his cheek. “There! Truth or dare?”

                             “DARE,” Louis yelled.

                             “Lou…I dare you to run up and down the halls naked!” Liam interrupted.

          Louis tore off his clothes and walked right out of the door. The other three of them started laughed, and the boy returned red in the face. He explained how some old woman walked out of her flat before he got a chance to hide, and she saw him. It didn’t take long for the game to get out of hand. Dares and Truths were being ran together, they were more than drunk, and Roxie couldn’t really stand up straight. Louis had to carry her to a bed, and he ended up running into a wall.

          Spencer turned up the music, and Liam danced around. They weren’t the best dancers, but they had some rhythm when they were sober. Some trashy rap song came onto Liam’s iPod’s shuffle. Spencer scoffed but she danced around anyway. Her shirt came off quickly, and Liam watched her every movement. The redhead’s body was a woman’s body. Her body had curves in the right places. Her boobs were the biggest part of her body. She couldn’t help it though. She was blessed up top. He liked watching her. She turned around and motioned for him to follow her. Liam didn’t know why, but he did anyway. Liam’s hands found her hips, and her hands ran carelessly through his hair. Liam chewed on his bottom lip. Spencer was a really good dancer.

          When the song ended, Spencer detached herself from the British boy. He was frazzled, and sat back down only to pick up the left over vodka. She found more alcohol in the refrigerator. It was beer, but at least it was something to drink. The girl grabbed two of them before walked back toward Liam. He looked dazed and confused, but Spencer didn’t care. She was doing whatever she wanted to. When she stepped in the living room, Liam’s eyes found her body again. She walked slowly, painfully slow toward him. His eyes swept from her head to her toes. She sat down the drinks on the table nearest to her.

          Spencer finally stood in front of Liam. His hands found her hips, and she smirked down at the brown-haired boy. He looked good to her. She would openly admit that Liam was sexy, but she didn’t ever want to hook up with him. Even in the drunken state, she didn’t know how far she would be willing to go. Liam pulled her onto his lap. Her legs straddled his waist, and her fingers threaded through his hair once again. Liam shifted ever so slightly, and placed his lips to the redhead’s collar bone. He continued to place light kisses over her neck and jaw line, but he didn’t kiss her. Not once did his lips touch hers. That simple movement would make the situation way too awkward. It would make the situation way too real.

                             “Wanna know where that tattoo is now?” She whispered lightly into his ear. Liam nodded his head slowly, and rubbed his thumbs over her hip bones slowly. She slowly took his hand, and brought it lower. Slowly his hand glided across her stomach, and over her lacey, boy-short underwear. His fingers danced over her thigh. The simple action made Spencer shiver. Liam’s hand gingerly followed under her grip. His heart rate started to pick up when his hand dipped lower. The tattoo was found on the inside of Spencer’s thigh. When she got the tattoo, it seemed like a good idea simply because of the alcohol in her system when she got it.

                             “There it is,” Liam whispered, shakily. This poison drinks coursed through their veins, making it harder to control themselves.

                             “Yeah,” She stated, moving herself completely away from Liam. He was left a little confused. His brown eyes looked up at her for an explanation. “Payback is a bitch,” Spencer shrugged before she moved on into Harry’s bedroom. She passed out not long after her head hit the pillow.

 

♥

 

          Louis shook his head at his friend. Niall laughed a little bit about the situation. Zayn looked un-interested, but they knew that was how he was. Harry just sat and smirked at Liam. The boy was confused about what had happened the night before. He didn’t know when he started to let the drink take a hold of his actions. It just happened. He was even more frazzled as to why she moved so quickly. Louis had his own theories, but Liam didn’t want to hear them. The guys had an interview to do, so they let the girls sleep in. It was on the set that Liam felt the need to share the previous night’s events with four of his best mates.

                             “I can’t believe that almost happened. I’m sorry, Liam. I just don’t think that could happen,” Niall laughed loudly. “Spencer came on to you?”

                             “You were probably having a dream, mate,” Harry winked. “That wouldn’t be surprising,”

                             “I don’t know what happened,” Liam sighed, tossing his hands in his air. “She just…she was half naked and we were drinking.”

                             “The fact that you were even drinking surprises me,” Zayn sighed, raising his eyebrows. “Are you sure you weren’t asleep and the dream just felt real?”

                             “We started a drinking game with the girls,” Louis stated, running a hand through his hair. “I took Roxie to bed. It must have happened after I went to bed,”

                             “Not too long after.” Liam stated. “I don’t know what to do,”

                             “What do you want to do, Liam?” Harry asked, sighing. Harry thought that the British man was thinking way too much into it. He didn’t like Spencer because he didn’t really know her. She was an amazing person. Harry and Spencer got along great. Most of the boys liked being in her company, he just thought that Liam was being a priss about it.

                             “I want to pretend it didn’t happen. I wasn’t thinking logically.” Liam replied.

          That was the classic Liam Payne reply. He always wanted to put logic and sensibility into every situation. That made sense to most people, but the boys thought that he should just feel sometimes instead of over-think everything. But that’s not how Liam sees things. He sees them as if everything happens for a reason, but a person’s response should be carefully thought out before taking action. He wasn’t one to do that. He didn’t want to act like that with a girl he didn’t even like.

          Surprisingly enough, Spencer was the first girl awake that morning. Roxie was a close second. Together the girls nursed their aching heads. The blonde laughed at the events of last night. She didn’t know what went on with Spencer and Liam. She just remembered Louis putting her to bed before he went to his own room to sleep. She had a good time. She felt better be able to drink like that with Liam and Louis. They saw that side of her, and chances were pretty good that they would see that side of the girls again.

          Ash was the next to be up. The two eyed her carefully, but the girl ignored their stares. She got her own cup of coffee, which wasn’t as good as getting Starbucks, but she loved it anyway. She sat down on Louis and Harry’s living room couch, and the other two joined her. They stared at her with questioning looks. Ash shifted uncomfortably in her seat before bringing the coffee cup to her lips. They didn’t say anything, and Ash was getting annoyed. Finally the girl slammed her cup on the table.

                             “Alright, what is it?”

                             “Where did you and Harry go?” Spencer asked.

                             “Did you guys kiss?” Roxie asked at the same time.

          Ash laughed.

                             “First of all, Harry and I are in no way involved. He’s like a brother figure to me,” She stated. “Second of all, we went to this really cool flea market type place.”

                             “So you’re not into him?” Spencer furrowed her brows. “I’m so confused!”

                             “That makes two of us,” Roxie giggled, looking back at her friend.

                             “Harry would be the perfect boyfriend…but there are no sparks. Our personalities are way too close.”

                             “Liz and Niall have the same personalities!” Spencer argued.

          Ash rolled her eyes.

                             “There are just no sparks with Harry. I don’t know why, but there aren’t.”

          Roxie shrugged.

                             “Maybe you like Zach?”

                             “That’s a no,” Ash sighed heavily. “I think that I’m good being alone for a while. I need some time to myself, ya know?”

          Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

                             “Whateverrrrrr,”

                             “Can we play match maker?” Roxie asked suddenly. “There’s still Louis and Liam left!”

                             “I think that I would end up killing Liam,” Ash giggled. “We get along pretty well, but after a few hours alone, we wouldn’t be that good of friends.”

                             “He’s not that bad,” Spencer shrugged. “He felt really bad after he caused me to hurt myself,”

                             “You klutz,” Ash joked lightly. She let out a big yawn. “I think I’m going to go take another nap…in Louis’s bed. Harry’s bed hurts my back when someone else is in it,”

          Spencer and Roxie snorted in laughter, but let the older girl leave them in the living room. She didn’t get too much sleep last night because the other girls wouldn’t sleep or kept moving around. Ash needed some peaceful rest before the group started off on their European tour with the boys for the next couple of months. Simon told them that they all would be sharing one big bus. She was okay with that. She knew that they would get into some conflicts, but they usually went away quickly. She didn’t know how some of them were going to cope being together for so long.

          An hour or so after Ash dozed off, the boys arrived back at the loft. Ash was sleeping soundly when another body edged into the bed with her. She stirred a little bit when a muscled arm wrapped around her body before bringing her to his. She didn’t know who it was, but she didn’t care. She was comfortable. She allowed herself to sink against the warm body, and their legs slowly intertwined. The boy who had slipped into the bed with her was Louis. She didn’t know that though. Louis didn’t care if this bothered Ash. It was his bed, and after an early interview, the boy needed a nap. Roxie informed him that Ash had already taken up his bed, but he went ahead and laid down behind the girl.

          When Ash finally woke up, it was to the sound of a male snoring. She turned her head slightly, seeing Louis with his mouth agape. He looked zonked out. She laughed to herself, and turned around in his tight arms. She snuggled in even closer to him. He closed his mouth for a millisecond before moving with her in his arms. She laughed quietly, and closed her eyes. Louis was a good cuddle buddy. She liked having his arms wrapped around her, and their legs tangled. It was a nice feeling. It was a feeling that Ash hadn’t felt in a long time. She was happy and comfortable. She didn’t need this kind of affection, but she liked it when it was coming from him.

          Louis’s eyes slowly opened, and he checked his surroundings. He saw that the black and blonde haired girl had moved so that she was facing toward him. This made him smile. He knew that she liked cuddling like he did. He could tell by the way her body was placed in his bed before he got in with her. Something about the way that she cuddled into him made Louis smile. She had her arms wrapped around him just as tightly as his were around her. It was cute to find her asleep like he did when he got back. The thought made him chuckle.

          Ash woke up slowly. She opened up eyes and looked up to see Louis looking down at her. She was puzzled, but she didn’t say anything. She smiled slightly at the British boy. His green eyes searched her brown ones. He didn’t know what to do next, so he did nothing. She was just comfortable. There wasn’t a need to talk between the two young adults. They needed no communication to express the happiness flowing between the two of them. They didn’t know what was going on, but they liked it.

          Louis decided that he was glad he snuggled up to her. He was glad that they clung to each other, and made no efforts to move although they were wide awake now. Ash sighed happily, and smiled wider up at Louis. It wasn’t until that very moment that she realized how attractive Louis really was. She just noticed the way that his brown hair was tousled, and how tan his skin was. His green eyes were always happy, and they stood out. He noticed how adorable her eyes were. He noticed how cute she looked when she had just woken up. Both were happy that they had woken up this way.

          Gingerly, Louis lowered his head until his forehead was pressed against her forehead. A playful smile made it’s way onto Louis’s face. Ash smiled a little bit back at him. She was trying really hard not to blush. She doesn’t blush. The Doncaster boy made it hard for her though. She swore that it was his British accent, but she knew better than that. Ash moved her head until their noses were against on another.

                             “You’re a silly girl,” Louis chuckled, pulling back slightly. He still kept his forehead pressed to hers.

                             “I could call you silly as well,” She replied softly.

                             “I know that I am silly,” was Louis’s reply. “What do you think that you are doing in my bed, missy?”

          Ash laughed a quiet laugh.

                             “I think that I am taking a nap,” She replied. “Or was,”

                             “Hm…did I say that you could take a nap in my bed?”

                             “Does it look like you’re objecting,” Ash flirted back.

          Louis laughed, and let his lips ghost across hers. He was about to kiss her, but a sudden loud knock that came to his bedroom door ruined the moment. Louis sighed loudly, and moved his face away from Ash’s before standing up. He pulled his t-shirt down and opened his bedroom door.

                             “Yes, Liam?” He replied, looking bored.

                             “We’re leaving for tour in thirty minutes. I hope to God that you’re ready,” Liam replied with a heavy sigh. “I figured that you would be awake by now.”

                             “I just woke up actually,” Louis replied. “We’ll be ready,”

                             “Alright,” Liam sighed before he left his spot in front of the door. Louis shut the door behind his friend, and turned around. Ash was now sitting up in the bed. Their moment had been ruined.

                             “Leave it to Daddy Direction to cock block,” She joked lightly.

          Louis laughed, and walked back over toward the bed.

                             “Sorry,”

                             “It’s okay, Lou,” Ash shrugged. “We’ll just…pick this up later,”

          Louis nodded while the girl stretched her arms above her head.

                             “You got it, babe.” He winked at her.

          Ash laughed, and stood up from his bed.

                             “I’m grabbing my stuff. I’ll see you out there.” She replied before moving herself out of the room, and to get her suite case. The other girls were already out of Harry’s bedroom and in the living room. Liam looked awkward when he was placed between Roxie and Spencer. Spencer was looking anywhere but Liam. “Damn…could you guys just fuck?” She spoke, causing everyone to look over at the girl who just woken up.

          Niall laughed.

                             “Who are you talking about?” He asked. Zayn and Emery shared the same look. The poor Irish boy had no idea who Ash was talking about, and they planned on keeping it that way. In fact, Roxie and Liz didn’t know who she was talking about either.

                             “Zayn and Emery,” Ash quickly covered up. “Yeah…they have some sexual tension going on,”

                             “Oh…” Niall trailed off, shrugged.

          Liz patted her boyfriend’s back before kissing his cheek.

                             “It’s okay, Niall. I didn’t know who she was talking about either,”

                             “Same her,” Roxie replied, letting a heavy sigh escape her lips.

          Liam looked worriedly between Ash and Spencer. Spencer ignored the feeling of being watched, and continued to pick at her nails while Ash inspected the two of them.

                             “Okay, I’m ready!” Louis stated, walking out of his bedroom. He didn’t know it, but he had interrupted an intense moment. Suddenly the room became lively again as the ten of them made their way out of the flat, and toward the car waiting outside that Simon had arranged. The awkwardness didn’t go away entirely though. Liam still felt weird. He didn’t know what was going on in his brain, and he did not like that one bit.


	8. Tour Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RLH and 1D get a tour bus!

The ten young adults piled into the studio’s conference room as quickly as they possibly could. They were about to get briefed for tour. They were really excited to get to go on tour, even if it was with each other. Simon was smiling slightly when they all walked into the room. Simon didn’t manage the boys. They had their own management teams while Simon did personally manage Reckless Little Hearts. The boys didn’t get away with as much but at the same time, they did. Simon understood who the girl band hung out with. He knew that those kinds of bands cause havoc everywhere they went. That’s practically the reason why he wasn’t sure if he should sign Reckless Little Hearts or not. They were rowdy girls. Some of them cussed like sailors when they were pissed off. Some of them got a little too drunk sometimes. Some of the girls even dated way too often for his liking. Either way, they were in the headlines.

                             “Nice to see you lot,” Simon spoke professionally. “As you know, you are all about to go on a European tour, and then an American one. The ten of you will be spending the next two and a half months on the same bus.”

                             “What about the American tour?” Zayn asked, looking confused. “That’s set in stone?”

                             “That’s a reason why you all are here,” Simon replied calmly. “The American tour will start about two weeks or so after the European one ends. You will get a brief break from each other before you will be forced back together again.”

                             “Great,” Spencer mumbled.

          Ash lightly elbowed her friend in the ribs, making the other girl whine in pain.

                             “I don’t want to hear about too much trouble, got it?” Simon asked, putting on an overly serious face. “Spencer, that means…no drinking widely in public. Ash, don’t randomly sleep with a guy at the bars you attend. Roxie, you have to stop cussing out paparazzi. Emery, please try to keep the PDA with Zayn to a minimum, and Liz…don’t eat all of the food within the first week.”

          The girls mumbled groans of dislike. The boys didn’t need a run down of what they could and couldn’t do. They had it engraved into their brains. They didn’t follow the rules all that often, but they knew them. They knew them by heart, like someone knows the Happy Birthday song.

                             “Fine,” They all replied at the same time, making some of the boys snicker.

                             “With those being said…Liam and Spencer, what ever this spat is that you have going on, fix it.” He stated, locking eyes with both of the singers. “It stops here, in this room. I don’t care if you like each other or not. Do not comment or tweet or whatever you two do about it anymore. As far as anyone else knows now, you’re the best of friends. I’m expecting not to hear anything too bad from any of you.”

                             “We have it, Simon,” Liam replied, acting like the daddy.

                             “You better,” The older man replied, looking at his watch. “The bus should be here any minute. Go have fun. Remember that,”

                             “Yeah, whatever,” Spencer joked, booty bumping Simon.

                             “You don’t gotta worry about that,” Ash ruffled the tall, British man’s perfectly set hair.

                             “Stop worrying, you old fart!” Roxie winked playfully at him.

          The boys stood, slightly stocked that the girls were allowed to mess about with Simon in such a manor. The older man looked angry at a glance, but anyone who knew Simon knew that he was laughing lightly about it.

                             “Get out of here before I change my mind!” He threatened, but the ten of them laughed, and ran out of the room anyway.

          As Simon had predicted, the tour bus was waiting out back with their stuff already packed up in it. The bands walked into the bus. They carefully inspected it. It was nice...really nice. To Reckless Little Hearts, it was bigger than their last, and a huge step up from the van they had a few years ago. Life had dramatically changed for them, much like One Direction, in such a short amount of time. It was crazy to think about. The girls could have been homeless, in rehab, or working at a lame fast-food establishment if it wasn't for Simon. They were beyond grateful.

                             "It's so huge!" Ash laughed, looking around the tour bus. "I call this bunk!" She stated, running toward it. The girls soon followed toward the space where they were allowed to sleep. They picked out their bunks carefully before going to explore the rest of the moving house.

                             "Look at the back lounge!" Roxie stated, pulling the girls inside.

          From behind them, One Direction watched on and laughed at them. They were like that too when they first saw this same bus. They were just as amazed. The girls were going on and on about all of the trouble that they could get into. Louis decided to settle down in the back lounge when the girls moved to watch movies. Harry and Ash went back to his bunk to go to sleep. Zayn, Emery, Niall and Liz decided to sit down at the table and have a little something to eat. Liam looked rather bored, so he decided to sit down in the front lounge and reply to some tweets. Roxie decided to join him, seeing nothing else to do. Spencer just kept freaking out over the bus, seeing as the red head is easily distracted.

                             "What are you doing, love?" Louis asked Spencer the second that she entered. She shrugged, and walked over to the couch. Louis scooted over a little bit before Spencer's body cuddled with his own. It wasn't weird. It was almost natural to them. They enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't weird between them, it just flowed. To an on-looker, they would be the perfect couple. Many of the band members have already been 'shipped' together. People loved that Zayn and Emery were dating. The public didn't exactly know about Niall and Liz yet, but they weren't hiding their relationship. It seems that word had gotten out about the two different bands being together. Liam and Roxie were instantly put together, as were Spencer and Louis. Harry and Ash had fans who said that they would be the hottest couple ever, considering their personalities were so similar, and they weren't bad to look at.

                             "You smell amazing," Spencer stated, ignoring the fact that they were closer than two people should be.

                             "Thanks," He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

          Spencer chewed on her bottom lip.

                             "Hey Lou?"

                             "Yeah?"

                             "Do you remember what happened that night?"

                             "Yeah," he chuckled. "It's hard to forget," He replied with a playful smile. He wasn't going to lie to the redhead. He could tell that she had enough trust issues. Self esteem wouldn't be a good one to add if she didn't already have one.

                             "I just...we're gonna be best friends, right?"

                             "Of course we are," He laughed. "What is bringing this all up?"

          Honestly, Spencer didn't know why she had brought up something that they haven't talked about since. She assumed that it was because of her fiasco with Liam. She didn't really want that kind of repeat with the Brit. He's nice and all but it just felt...weird.

                             "I have no idea." She sighed deeply. "Have you ever done something and you have no idea why?"

          Louis knew exactly what she was talking about, but he didn't comment on it. If Spencer wanted to tell him, then she would. He wasn't going to force her to spill the beans. He thought back onto earlier that morning right before they all left. He was about to kiss Ash. He knew that she wanted him to do it, but he couldn't. He doesn't want to ruin a friendship this quickly over something that almost happened. Although Louis would never admit it, he was extremely happy about the fact that Liam banged on his door when he did.

                             "Yeah," He nodded. "Have you?"

                             "Most definitely," The redhead lied.

          Roxie snuggled up to Liam's side. She was comfortable watching him reply to endless amounts of tweets and pictures. He just would laugh when he saw something funny and re-tweet it. Sometimes he would simply shake his head back and forth before tweeting again.

                             "How in the world do you do that?" Roxie asked him.

                             "Do what?" Liam asked curiously.

                             "Reply to so many of them?" Roxie finished quickly.

                             "It's not that hard. I just...I love our fans." Liam smiled.

          She smiled, and pulled out her own phone. Being inspired by the older British boy, she took to twitter to reply to some of her fans.

                             “This is fun,” She giggled, stealing a glance at Liam.

                             “I told you!” He nearly shouted, making her laugh again. “It’s the perfect way to kill time. The boys don’t do this as often as I do.”

                             “They should! This is fun!” She demanded.

                             “You’re just having fun because you’re cuddled up to me,” He joked.

          The blonde had to roll her eyes.

                             “Yes, I only want you for your body,”

                             “Have you seen this guy without a shirt on?” Louis asked, walking into the room with Spencer in tow. “Ow. It’s sexy,” He winked.

          The girls and his own band mates shook their heads at him. Roxie looked at Louis. She didn’t understand how the boy could be straight sometimes. He was different from most of the boys that she had met, but he was Louis. Louis is weird. They all pretty much realized that when they met the boy band.

                             “Thanks, Lou,” Liam rolled his eyes. Spencer laughed and plopped down on Louis’s lap. The boy happily wrapped his arms around her waist. Liam watched them carefully. They had some kind of weird connection going on. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t know how the two of them were so carefree around each other. Liam’s lips didn’t even touch the redhead’s, and he was a bloody mess whenever she got too close for comfort.

                             “What are you guys up too?” Spencer asked casually, leaning back until her back was pressed to Louis’s chest.

                             “Twitter,” Roxie smiled, lifting her head from Liam’s shoulder only long enough to show Spencer the twitter feed. The redhead laughed lightly at her friend before trying to ignore Liam in a non-obvious way. Roxie let her head fall casually onto Liam’s shoulder. He smiled mostly to himself. From the beginning of their meetings, he just seemed to click with Roxie. They were a lot a like. She knew how to have fun, but she was still girly. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was fun to be around. The only problem had been that she had a boyfriend that she seemed to love.

          Niall laughed lightly with his girlfriend. He smiled a little wider just knowing that she was actually his. He didn’t think that the girl would have said yes too easily, but she did. She looked happy. He liked that she blushed a little bit when he would randomly kiss her cheek or something like that. They had been holding hands and constantly touching. Liz wasn’t easy, but she liked that her boyfriend easily excited her. She loved his bleached hair and blue eyes. Niall is someone that nearly every girl wanted. She actually had that. She just thought that it was better, because she had the original. He was hers, and she didn’t want that to change anytime soon.

          Emery loved that her boyfriend had plenty of tattoos. He was shier than she originally thought, but that attracted her to him even more. The Bradford boy’s dark eyes, and pouty lips, made her heart melt. She understood why so many girls were crazy over him. It wasn’t had to see how attractive he was. He knew that he was hot too. Emery quickly found that out. She realized soon after that, that making fun of him for it was her favorite hobby. She liked stealing his mirror away from him, and taking the hair gel too. She found it funny. Zayn didn’t like it too much, but the expressions on his face were priceless. They started to share their food together. They got over the hate of having someone steal their food. They shared whatever the other bought. It was different than other people’s relationships, but Emery was okay with that. She enjoyed it.

          It wasn’t long before the bands were at their first stop of the tour. They have nearly eight hours to blow, and they fully intended on doing it. Liam jumped at the chance to leave the bus, dragging Roxie with him. She just shook her head at his antics, but followed happily. She didn’t want to necessarily turn down him for some fun. As soon as they stepped off of the bus, Liam’s hand reluctantly let go of her hand. Roxie pretended not to notice the lingering touch. She tucked the memory away for another day. Liam wanted to do or say something to help, but he couldn’t. It would be very awkward if he did speak up. He’s a naturally awkward person. He was adorable, but somewhat quiet from what she could see so far.

                             “Where are we going?” Roxie asked curiously, following him slowly.

                             “I just wanted to walk around. I didn’t really have anything planned,” He shrugged. “Is that okay if I brought you along?”

                             “It’s fine, Liam,” She smiled sweetly at him. “I don’t know how long I would last in that bus with the rest of our friends,”

                             “They can get a bit wild. I’m always there picking up the pieces, but someone has to do it. I can’t really drink,”

                             “Why not?” She asked, looking confused.

                             “That’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you in a few weeks,” He smiled before stirring their direction a different way.

                             “So this is what Spencer had to deal with yesterday,” She joked lightly.

          He cringed a little bit, but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

                             “Suppose so.” He nodded before he went toward the weird direction that was un-familiar to either of their eyes.

                             “Liam...have you been here before?” Roxie asked.

                             “Nope...follow me,”


	9. Confusion

Roxie had given up hope on trying to figure out where Liam had led them a long time ago. She was just enjoying her time. Oddly enough, she was clicking really well with the British Boy. He was funny in his own way. He was really adorable too. She didn’t mind hanging out with a boy such as Liam. She often wondered what it would be like to date him. He was a gentleman the entire time that they were exploring. He held doors open for her when they found a small shop, and he would always make sure that she was the furthest from the road. He was protective, and she liked that.

          Being with Liam all day made Roxie want to see Oliver. She hadn’t spoken to the older man since they left for London. It was odd that they weren’t constantly talking. It made her feel a little guilty knowing that she was spending her time with an attractive, British boy that was younger than her tattooed boyfriend. They played different types of music and yet she still couldn’t help but want to be around Liam more. He was paying attention to her, unlike Oli. He always had something to do, and she wasn’t on the top of his list. It made her resent him a little bit, and that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

          Oliver’s busy schedule is what caused Roxie to stray from her faithfulness. It was about a year before they current one that she had hooked up with someone else. She was pissed off and drunk. Reckless Little Hearts were on Warped Tour in 2011, and she wanted to have some fun. Oliver was supposed to fly out to see her, but he canceled last minute because his band got offered an interview that he could have pushed to a later date. She was sick of it and sought out comfort in all of the wrong ways. Roxie ended up hooking up with fellow tour mate Andy Biersack. At the time, Andy was sort of seeing Karma Stacy from The District. That caused them to break up, and not long after that, he ended up with Juliet Simms from Automatic Love Letter.

          It was a messy situation throughout the entire tour. When Karma found out, it wasn’t a good reaction. She got pissed at the blonde drummer. Roxie didn’t blame her. Karma had so much of her own shit to deal with. She didn’t need a friend to screw things up anymore, but Roxie managed to do it. She had ended their relationship without meaning too, but in the end it worked out for them. Oliver never found out, and she was shocked that he hadn’t. She didn’t want to lose him, no matter how mad she got at him.

          That’s why she was feeling a little worried while she laughed with Liam. She felt carefree, and happy. She didn’t want to cheat on Oliver again. That wouldn’t be right. But the way that Liam’s eyes light up, and his smile…it made her smile. It was nice to hang out with someone who was so…nice.

                             “What are you thinking about up there, babe?” Liam laughed.

          Roxie’s cheeks almost flushed. She hadn’t quite gotten used to the fact that the British band liked to call girls pet names. It was nice to be called them, but it threw her off from time to time.

                             “Just…ya know…thinking.” She laughed awkwardly.

                             “That’s good. It’s good to think,” He smiled.

          Roxie’s head screamed at her to stop staring at him, but she couldn’t.

                             “I suppose, but when you think as much as I do, things can get messy.”

                             “I guess you could just not think?” He suggested.

          The blonde laughed.

                             “I don’t really want to end up in sticky situations like Spencer and Ash do. They don’t use their brains a lot. They’re like boys.”

                             “They remind me of Louis and Harry way too much,” He chuckled, but quickly turned the conversation back toward her. “Why are you over-thinking?”

                             “I don’t miss Oliver as much as I should,” She confessed to the 18-year old. “It kills me to fucking admit it too.”

                             “I’m sorry,” He sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you. When I had Danielle, I missed her all of the time. I would call as much as possible, and I flew her out while we were on tour. That was about as much as I could do. We rarely get any free time,”

                             “I wish that he would call me!” She stated, aggravated with him. “He hasn’t since we left for London. I don’t get returned text messages either. It’s rather annoying.”

                             “I could imagine.” Liam sighed lightly.

          Roxie chewed on her bottom lip.

                             “I’m sorry that I’m unloading so much shit onto your plate. It’s just…making me mad. My brain can’t handle thinking about it too much. I might just snap if I don’t saying anything,” She retorted.

                             “I’m always her to listen to you, Roxie,” Liam stated, stopping in front of the girl. He was three inches taller than her, until like boyfriend. She liked his height, but she didn’t mention it. She just gave him a small smile in return. “He’s stupid for ignoring someone as beautiful as you.”

                             “Thanks,” She managed to say before blushing. “That uh…means a lot to me.”

          Liam smiled. He felt his attraction to the blonde grow even more. She looked so cute, and young when she blushed. His smile grew when he realized that he was the reason why she was blushing. Not her boyfriend. As far as Liam could tell, Roxie was nearly at the end of her rope with Oliver. He usually didn’t temper with a girl in a relationship, but for some reason, he could help it. He felt a little more daring than normal. Maybe it was because the girls they were touring with weren’t exactly what they were classify as ‘classy’. They were rough around the edges, and looked like they could beat up some of them in their sleep. He didn’t need to be careful.

                             “Any time, love.” He smiled.

          Roxie couldn’t help herself. She leaned in ever so slightly, and pressed her lips to his. Liam was shocked at first. He didn’t realize what as going on until she was pulling away. The girl’s face turned slightly red.

                             “Oh my God.” She stated. “Liam…I’m-“

          Liam didn’t give the girl time to finish. He was confused, but he cupped the blonde’s head in his hands, and pressed a kiss to her lips. He liked the feeling that it gave him. Slowly and surely, their lips started to moved and entangle each others. Roxie, desperate for some deeper attention, grabbed his neck to bring him closer. The action startled both of them. They didn’t understand what was going on, but it kept happening. Nothing could stop them until a fans voice brought them out of this dream-like state. It startled Liam, and he pulled back quickly. It didn’t take long for Roxie’s mind to start to race.

          Roxie started to freak out. Liam kissed her. A boy that wasn’t her boyfriend had planted his lips apon hers, and she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it so much that she had deepened the kiss without a second thought. She was scared to death. Liam was certainly more famous than she was, but what if someone caught the two of them making out in the middle of a street. It wouldn’t look good, and she would have to explain things to Oliver. Explaining those feelings would lead to her having to confess everything about Andy too. She wasn’t ready for that.

          Liam’s heart was pounding in his chest. He liked the rush that kissing a girl with a boyfriend gave him. That was very un-like Liam. He hadn’t really planned on kissing her just yet. It’s just that the girl had kissed him first. He felt the over-whelming urge to kiss her back. That’s just how it had happened. His thoughts went to Oliver. How would he feel if he found out that he had kissed his girlfriend? Surely he wouldn’t be okay with it? Oliver may have been busy, but he must still care for the girl to still be with her. It wasn’t just out of convenience was it? Liam didn’t know anymore. He was just confused by their actions.

          After Liam said hello and took some pictures with the fans, as did Roxie, they started back toward the bus. Words were casually spoken between the two of them, but nothing more. They were both seriously scared of what might happen if they got too close or spoke anymore than that.

          Harry had eventually woken up from a long nap with Ash cuddled into his neck. She was sleeping slightly, and he just smiled at the sight. The brunette was gorgeous, that much he will admit. He felt like a big brother, even though she was older than himself. He liked her company. He didn’t want to wake her up, but he really had to pee. Harry gently shook the girl until her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for a few seconds, causing Harry to chuckle.

                             “What are you doing?”

                             “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

          Ash rolled her eyes at him.

                             “Where are you going?” She asked him as he moved over her.

                             “To the lou,” He replied before opening his bunk’s curtain and walking toward the bathroom.

          Ash laughed, and stretched before getting out of the small bunk. Her limbs were relaxed, and not as cramped as she suspected they would be. Ash made her way through the tour bus until she got to where Louis and Spencer were watching some TV comfortably. She grabbed a pop-tart, and looked around for the other couples.

                             “Where are Zayn, Emery, Liz, and Niall?”

                             “Out,” Louis answered.

                             “They left a little while after Roxie and Liam did,” Spencer added.

          Ash just nodded, and soon Harry appeared in the lounge.

                             “I’m bored. Do you lot want to go do something?” He asked.

                             “No,” Louis and Spencer replied at the same time, causing the other two to roll their eyes at their friends.

                             “I’m up for anything. There’s a small restaurant down the street?” Ash suggested. “I saw it when we were pulling in.”

                             “Alright,” Harry smiled. “I’m ready when you are,”

                             “Well then, let’s go!” Ash laughed.

          Together the two of them moved off of the bus, and into the nippy air. Harry zipped up his hoodie, and Ash’s arms flew across her chest. She wasn’t a fan of Great Britain’s cold air. She much preferred the warmness of California if she was honest. Harry could sense that the girl was cold, so his arm wrapped around her tightly. She was grateful that she didn’t have to say anything, and he knew what she needed. Ash loved that about Harry. He just knew things about people. He was comfortable with who-ever was with him. He just fit into people’s lives without difficulty.

          The two didn’t mean to, but somehow they had managed to walk right past the restaurant. They didn’t intend to keep walking, but they did until they found a small pub. To escape the heat, and order some drinks, they slipped inside carefully. Ash was lucky that they didn’t check her ID, because she left it on the bus. Instead, they let them right in, and they got some beers ordered. They were having fun, and conversations were easy.

                             “That guy won’t stop staring,” Harry chuckled.

          Ash furrowed her brows.

                             “What are you talking about?”

                             “That guy over there. He’s in a grey sweatshirt, and some black trousers,” Harry answered. “He’s been staring at you for the past thirty minutes.”

                             “Seriously?” Ash asked, looking over to where Harry was pointing. “He’s cute,”

                             “He’ll come over here any minute, I promise,” Harry laughed.

          As Harry had predicted, the man walked casually over toward where Ash and Harry were sitting.

                             “Hi, I’m William.” He introduced himself with a wide smile. “Is this seat taken?”

          Ash put on a flirty smile.

                             “It will be if you sit there,”

          The William guy laughed.

                             “What’s your name?”

                             “I’m Ash and this is my friend, Harry.”

                             “Nice to meet you both,” William answered, but his eyes never left Ash’s face. “Could I buy you a drink?”

                             “Sure,” She smiled.

          Harry got rather bored after the last thirty minutes that William had been sitting with the two of them. He would roll his eyes when he would say something to impress Ash. He thought that most of them wouldn’t work, but he was proved wrong when she would giggle or touch the guys are softly. Harry found himself getting protective over her, but in a big brother type of way. He didn’t know anything about this guy, but he didn’t really like him. He knew what game he was playing at. Harry himself had done that to many girls. He was a charmer like Harry. He knew what to say to get what he wanted.

                             “Excuse me, please. I’ve got to run to the loo,”

          Ash just smiled and nodded before her attention was turned back toward the other man. Harry made his way to the restroom. He found other men in there that were from William’s table. He just ignored their presence and went on with his business. He was fine about that until the men started talking about a girl. They weren’t talking about just any girl, they were talking about Ash.

                             “I reckon he’s getting some,” One stated.

                             “Probably, you know how he is. He likes the prey on the pretty dumb ones.”

                             “She is a looker, aint she?” The first replied.

                             “I don’t blame him. If he doesn’t score, maybe I should try my luck.”

                             “You probably could even if he does. She looks rather easy,”

Harry had heard enough. He finished drying off his hands, and stormed out of the pub’s bathroom. He reached Ash and William, where he was buying her another drink.

                             “Come on, Ash. We’ve got to go.”

          Ash pouted.

                             “Awe…but Harry…” She whined. “William was buying me another drink.”

                             “I see that, but-.”

                             “Please Harry?” She asked, giving him a pouting look.

                             “Yeah, please Harry?” William lightly mocked.

          Harry got angry, and shook his head.

                             “We’re going now.”

          Ash was taking aback. She hadn’t heard Harry speak in such a manner. The boy was always so carefree that it was a shock.

                             “Okay,” She answered. “Let me just exchange numbers with Will-”

                             “No time,” Harry insisted, grabbing a hold of her hand, and pulled her out of the pub. Harry wanted to get as far away from the pub and those creeps as possible.

                             “What the fuck, Harry?”

                             “He was a creep, Ash.” He stated with a sigh, but he didn’t stop. He continued on pulling the girl along behind him. Harry was going to keep doing that until he deemed them far enough away.

                             “No he wasn’t!”

                             “He was going to have a one night stand with you,” He stated.

                             “Does it really look like that I have never had a one night stand before?” She joked lightly.

          Harry grew irritated.

                             “That’s beside the point, Ash. I wasn’t going to let you go off with some guy whose friends were talking about getting in on the action to.”

                             “Where did you hear that?” She asked, stopping abruptly.

                             “In the pub’s loo,” He sighed. “I over-heard them talking.”

          Ash studied his face for a moment.

                             “You’re not lying to me,”

                             “Why in the world would I lie to you?” He questioned.

                             “I thought that maybe you just wanted to get out of there?” She questioned herself. “His friends really said that?”

                             “Bloody hell, yes!” He stated, sounding aggravated. “It’s not like I would make something up like that.”

          Ash felt an overwhelming since of happiness. She wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist tightly. It had been so long since the 19-year old had been protected in such a way. It made her feel loved. It made her feel special. She didn’t know how to thank Harry any other way. She was grateful to have the lad with her. She was lucky that he went to the bathroom when he did. Maybe she didn’t care what would’ve happened with William, but someone else did. That warmed her heart that he cared. It had been a long time since the girl had a male in her life that wasn’t there for sex or a relationship. He was there to protect her, she liked to think.

                             “Thank you, Harry.”

                             “No problem, love.” He replied, placing a kiss in her hair. “How about we go get some food now?”

                             “I’d love that,” She replied.

          Louis and Spencer were having a rather lazy day. They were watching an old re-run of Friends, one of their favorite shows. The two had so much in common that it was ridiculous. They enjoyed most of the same music. They loved the same shows, and they even had the same personalities. They got along great, and had fro the very start. It was nice to find someone so much like the other. They loved spending time together.

                             “Chandler and Monica remind me of you and Liam,” Louis spoke finally, playing with Spencer’s hair.

          Spencer had to laugh loudly at that one.

                             “Please…Monica and Chandler had sexual tension. Liam and I just have personality tension.”

                             “Whatever!” Louis stated. “And what in the hell is personality tension?”

                             “It’s…ya know…our personalities clash.” She explained.                                   “Like, we have completely different views,”

          Louis rolled his eyes.

                             “I don’t believe that for a second.”

                             “Then you are blind as a mother fucking bat.” She retorted. “There is no sexual tension between Liam and myself. None at all,”

                             “Are you sure?” He chuckled. “Because as I recall, a very drunk Liam and Spencer got very close one night,”

          Spencer blushed.

                             “I was planning on making him uncomfortable! It was purely out of the evil genius-ness of my brain.”

                             “I’m sure,” Louis rolled his eyes.

                             “Oh you’re one to talk! You practically eye fuck Ash.”

                             “I do not!” Louis laughed.

                             “Sure you don’t.”

                             “We just have personality tension,” He mocked.

          The red head rolled her eyes at him.

                             “Oh whatever. I’m not dumb, Lou. The way that you guys were staring at each other was weird. You have to admit that,”

          Louis shook his head. He didn’t know how he felt. He liked to think that he didn’t have feelings for Ash. He liked to think that there was no tension between him and Spencer, but Louis didn’t know anymore. He wasn’t really sure about anything. He was playing it all by ear. He was comfortable with the girls. He didn’t know who he really liked more if he was honest. He loved Ash’s personality. He loved that she was happy and flirty. He also liked Spencer a whole hell of a lot. He liked that they could connect in a sexual way. He knew that from the start.

          Spencer didn’t want to talk or think about Liam Payne. He had caused enough trouble in her life already. She didn’t want him adding to her pile of issues. She didn’t need the Brit as one. She didn’t entirely know how she felt about Louis. At first she saw him nothing more than a hot male friend. Then they had slept together. Their relationship got a little weird from there on. They were always touching or around one another. She was aware of his every move.

                             “Nope,” Louis shook his head. “Not until you agree that what you and Liam have is sexual!”

          Spencer rolled her eyes.

                             “That is personality tension, Louis. This…” She tailed off, and pushed the British boy on his back. Louis was a little surprised. She crawled until she straddled the boy’s waist. “This is sexual tension.”

          Louis gulped a little bit. The redhead did have a point. His eyes moved all over her body. Normally tattoos were a turn off, but Spencer made them work. Finally his eyes landed on her lips. Before he could do anything else, their lips were molded together. Louis’ hands flew up, and gripped the girl’s head closer to his. He wanted to feel her closer to him. Passionate heat ran between the two of them. That’s where their attraction stopped though. They were just sexually fitting for one another, and they knew this. They would only work as fuck buddies and nothing more.

          In one quick movement, Spencer was on her back on the couch with Louis hovering over her. She wrapped a skinny jean clad leg around the older boy’s waist, and his hand supported her thigh. Neither of them were thinking, something that often lead the two to get into trouble. This time it wasn’t any different. The thrill of getting caught made their emotions grow even more. Louis broke their kiss and began leaving little love bites all over the redhead’s neck. Spencer bit her lip, enjoying the simple actions.

          She quickly grabbed onto the bottom of Louis’ shirt, and pulled it over his head. Louis realized what was going to happen, and went right for her jeans. With some difficulty, he peeled the singer’s pants off, and tossed them about the lounge. Spencer grabbed the older boy’s chin, and brought their lips back together. Their tongues met quickly and battled of dominance. It was a long battle that she eventually let him win. She didn’t want the battle to go on for too long. It wouldn’t get anywhere.

                             “Shirt,” Louis mumbled seconds after he pulled his mouth away from hers.

          Spencer lifted her body, and allowed him to take her top off, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Louis took a minute to look at her fit body. Sure, tattoos somewhat covered it, but he didn’t particularly mind them. The new tattoo on her lip looked a little raw, but the others just fit. The cluster of birds that flew up her side, and tucked under her bra caught his attention. He didn’t realize how many tattoos the girl really had. She reached for his sweatpants, and threw them in whatever direction she could manage.

          Louis grabbed the girl, and lifted her. She helped out by wrapping her legs tightly around his waste. She liked Louis’ body as much as he seemed to like her body. She very much approved. They didn’t make it too far before Louis had crashed them into the bus’ wall. His mouth left hers once more, traveling down her neck, and over her collar bone. He placed kissed down her torso until he got to right about the panty line. Spencer shook her head, and pulled the boy back up again. She wrapped both legs back around the boy. She didn’t want that kind of teasing to start just yet. She wanted more kissing, and to be as humanly possible to the boy as she could get. Neither was aware that someone had walked onto the otherwise empty bus.

          Liam was confused as ever as he walked back toward the bus. He and Roxie had met up with the rest of the group excluding Louis and Spencer. He honestly just wanted to get back to his bunk and think to himself. He didn’t want to be around Roxie. He felt conflicted. He wanted to kiss the blonde again. He really did, so why was his brain thinking about a certain redhead that hated him. Liam didn’t understand it. He refused to believe that it was sexual tension, although the drunken night blurred the lines a little bit. Liam remembered having placed kisses all over her body just to have her get up and leave. The actions from the two of them had confused him.

          He wanted to forget everything that happened for the past few days. He wanted to pretend that nothing had happened at all, but that couldn’t really happen. Liam is someone that can’t forget things very easily. He would love to, but he knew that it wouldn’t happen. Liam wanted to get his feelings sorted out before doing anything else. He found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Spencer. Would it be anything like it was to kiss Roxie? Would he enjoy it? Would she push him away until Roxie? Would she want to kiss him more than Roxie would.

          Liam shook his head. He didn’t need to think about the younger girls. He decided that he definitely didn’t like Spencer, and needed to figure out things with Roxie. That was the only logically explanation. After all, he and Spencer didn’t like each other at all. It would never work for him. She was a little looser than he could ever be. Roxie would be a good girl for him. She was practical for the most part. She was pretty. She wasn’t loud. They would mesh well together…except Roxie had a boyfriend. She had a boyfriend whom she clamed to care a lot about, but if she did, then why did she kiss Liam? His brain was turning to mush.

          He realized that he got closer to the bus that he could finally get some sleep. He didn’t need to over-think. He was acting some-what like a girl. He quickly typed in the numbers, and slipping onto the bus. A light bang caused him to jump. Liam walked carefully on the bus until he got to the front longue. Clothes were thrown every which way. He was slightly confused until he looked up, seeing Louis and Spencer. Liam’s eyes went twice as wide as they were before. Louis was all over the redhead, and she looked to be enjoying his attention. Louis mumbled something incoherent to Liam in Spencer’s ear. The girl replied with a nod of her head, and he backed them away from the wall. The boy carried the girl toward what Liam thought would be Louis’ bunk. Right before Liam could get away, he made eye contact with Spencer.

          Un-describable emotions crossed her face, and Liam felt like he mirrored them until the pair disappeared. Liam stood there frozen for a moment or two longer. He couldn’t grasp what had just happened. He had made some kind of weird eye-contact with the green-eyed girl. This girl that Liam couldn’t seem to like had made him feel so small, so weak. What happened to that hate that was there? It felt like he just got hit by a truck. Liam turned on his heel, and jumped down the stairs of the bus before pushing the door open. He jumped, skipping all of the steps left, and let the door slam behind him.

          He decided that he needed a drink.

          Harry still had his arm wrapped protectively over Ash’s shoulders even if they were a block or two away from the pub. He didn’t want anything happening to the girl for the rest of the tour. He wanted to protect her from the world. Roxie sat opposite of them with Niall and Liz. Emery and Zayn sat on the other side of Ash. He noticed how conflicted she looked. He wanted to ask the girl about what was going on in her mind. He knew that he couldn’t then and there, but he made a pact to himself that he would get to the bottom of it.

                             “What exactly happened again?” Niall asked for the millionth time since they all sat down together.

                             “I was just getting hit on by a creep,” Ash stated, shrugging her shoulders.

                             “There really isn’t more to the story,” Harry lied. He didn’t feel the need to mention the fact that he had over-heard someone else talking and forced her to leave. He also didn’t mention the few tears that managed to slip past the 19-year old girl’s eyes. Harry wanted their private moment to stay just that, private. He now knew how fragile the girls could get. He knew next to nothing about them, but vowed to find out.

          Harry wanted to know everything, and he was determined to do it.


	10. First Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

Harry reluctantly let go of Ash to follow Roxie outside of the restaurant. The blonde looked so troubled. She left the table without as much as a small bye before she bolted for the door. He quickly found her standing outside with her back leaning up against the brick wall. Harry approached her slowly. He didn’t want to startle the girl, but something told him that she already knew that he was there. He didn’t say anything to her, but instead leaned up against the wall beside her in silence.

          Roxie didn’t know what was going on. She felt like her heart and brain were having a tug of war over her. She didn’t like being confused. Roxie wanted to know what she needed to know and be done with it. In so many other situations, she had figured them out logically. It wasn’t hard to for her. She just thought things through, but she couldn’t at the moment. She was leaning against a wall somewhere in England with one of the biggest heartthrobs in the world standing beside her in silence. He didn’t ask her anything…yet. She was afraid if he did, she would spill her guts. She didn’t want to leave a weight hanging on his shoulders.

                             “Are you going to stare at me until I say something?” She finally asked, looking over at the curly-haired boy.

          Harry gave her a small shrug.

                             “No…but you’re welcome to speak if you wish to,”

          Roxie scoffed halfheartedly.

                   “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

                   “What if I do? I’m a rather fantastic listener.” He advised. “Something…or someone is making your head spin. I can tell that much.”

          Roxie had a mini panic attack. She felt like the world knew what was going on. She felt as if she had I kissed Liam Payne tattooed on her forehead. She was freaking herself out of the most part, but it didn’t make a difference to Roxie. She had cheated. She cheated on Oli again, and this time, she meant to do it. The first time, she hardly counted, but this time…it was different.

                   “You’re a good reader, Styles.” She sighed heavily, looking back forward.

                             “I really would like to know.” He persisted. “Let’s have a chat, right?”

                             “Harry, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Roxie shook her head.

          “You look like you could use somebody to talk to.” He replied with a sweet smile on his lips. “I’m here.”

          Roxie chewed on her bottom lip.

                             “I feel like I’ll be burdening you,”

                             “You won’t.” He promised.

                             “Okay…fine,” She agreed. “I don’t really want to go back to the bus. How about we head toward the venue instead?”

                             “I like that idea.” He smiled.

          Like Liam, Harry made sure that she was the furthest from the road as they walked in complete silence. It didn’t bother Roxie, her mind was still in a frenzy. Harry, however, was trying to figure out what had happened. He felt like there was some giant puzzle to be solved, and he was missing the last piece. He could tell that it had something to do with Oliver. She had the same worry face every time that she thought about him, but the young lad could tell that it was something too. He just didn’t know what.

          Harry Styles wasn’t easily confused like most people his age. The boy went with his heart. He always chose his heart over his head. Even if his brain was speaking logically, he always listened to his heart. It wasn’t easy sometimes, but it worked for him. He was always carefree and happy. Sure, he could get somewhat insecure, but that didn’t too often. He was pretty sure of himself and who he wanted to be. He wished that everyone could be like that.

                             “Do you swear you won’t tell anyone?” Roxie turned to him suddenly right before they were outside of the venue.

          Harry nodded and gave her a kind smile.

                             “Of course I promise not to tell anyone.” He replied. “What’s goin on?”

                             “I cheated on Oli.” She stumbled out quickly. Harry wasn’t quite sure if he heard the girl right the first time, so he stayed silent. “And you think that I’m a terrible person…perfect.”

                             “No, Roxie…stop it,” Harry demanded. “You’re not a horrible person.”

                             “But I cheated, Harry,” She sighed. “I did it without thinking because I was mad at him.”

          Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. She melted into his warm embrace, and rested her head against his chest.

                                      “It’s okay. Everyone makes mistakes,”

“But this one his huge,” She stated.

          The girl felt instantly comforted in his arms. She didn’t care what anyone else would think if they saw them like this. She just wanted to tell Harry what had happened. She knew that he could be trusted. She just felt that about it.

                             “What happened, babe?” He asked, rubbing small circles into her back.

                             “I kissed Liam,”

          Harry was slightly shocked.

                   “You did?” He asked dumbfounded.

          Roxie didn’t get offended. She just nodded, and took a small breath.

                             “And he kissed me back…after I pulled away. We were…all over each other in the middle of the street, Harry. What if Oliver sees?”

                             “That’s what you’re worried about?” He asked slowly.

                             “Yeah…”

          Harry wanted to tell the girl that she had to tell her boyfriend. He wanted to tell her to apologize to Liam and to set him straight. He wanted to tell the girl that everything would be perfectly fine, but he knew that he couldn’t. Harry knew that he couldn’t do one of these. He had to just be there for her. She didn’t need to be told what to do, she was a smart girl. He was convinced that she knew what to do, but was avoiding it.

                             “At least it’s off of your chest, huh?”

          Roxie was shocked with his answer. She was expecting him to tell her how wrong she was, or that she needed to fix it. She had been thrown off a little bit by Harry’s comment. HE didn’t tell her obvious things, and she was grateful for that.

                             “Exactly…” She trailed off, hugging his lean torso tighter. “I really needed that.”

                             “I could tell, love.” He smiled at her once they pulled away. “Let’s go look through the venue for something to do, alright?”

          Roxie beamed, and gladly followed Harry into the venue.

 

 

♪•§•♪

 

          Louis fell beside Spencer in a panting mess inside of his bunk. The two of them turned to look at each other before busting out in laughter. They didn’t think that something like that would ever happen with them again. They thought that all of the sexual tension was gone, but it obviously wasn’t. The two of them used sex to get out of actually having a conversation about who had caught their interest. Neither of them wanted to speak of the conversation beforehand out loud. Spencer still didn’t believe that she and Liam had sexual tension. It was a personality type thing.

          Louis didn’t think that having sex with the girl wasn’t so bad. The sex part was amazing, but the fact that they were friends should have bothered him. It should’ve made him feel awkward afterwards, but it didn’t. He was just laughing with her like it was the funniest thing in the world. He did always say that the best kind of sex is the kind that isn’t planned. It was just weird that it happened with Spencer again and on a bus.

          Spencer’s mind was in a haze. The girl may have been laughing with her new best friend, but a certain other British boy’s face was embedded into her mind. She couldn’t get the look on Liam’s face out of her head. The way his brown eyes connected with her green ones sent shivers up and down her spine. It confused the fuck out of her, and her mind had been confused ever since. He left so fast to. She half expected Liam to say something, anything, but he didn’t. He bolted a few seconds after their eyes connected. Louis had no idea of this though.

                             “I’m going to have a chat with Ash.” Louis stated.

          The redhead smiled at him.

                             “Good. What are you going to say?”

                             “I’ll probably ask her out…or something like that.” He laughed. “What kind of stuff does she like?”

                             “She loves elephants, and cute gestures. She loves to flirt. Movies are always a good idea for a date, and you can win her over with that smile of yours,” She lightly teased.

                             “Do you think that she would say yes if she knew what happened in here?” He asked, looking a little concerned.

                             “Probably,” She shrugged. “Ash and I are really close. If she knows where your heart is coming from, she will overlook it. She would probably understand. She’s not one to hold grudges or something like that.”

                             “Thanks,” Louis smiled. “Now get out of my bunk.”

          Spencer’s jaw dropped and playfully back handed the boy.

                             “Thanks, Lou.”

                             “You’re welcome!” He called as she slipped out of his bunk, and ran to get her clothes. She put her clothes back on, and picked up her phone that fell on the floor. She checked her twitter feed first, seeing some random tweets from Liam. The girl saw a notification for a direct message and hurried to check it. Liam had sent her a quick DM, explaining that he was at a pug and needed some help getting back. The girl rolled her eyes and exited it out. She checked her voicemail from Kellin with a weird look.

                             “Hey Spence! Guess who’s catching your first show with that lame boy band? I’ll give you a hint…there are two of them. They are both tall, and they both had black hair. If you guess Kellin and Oli, you are correct! We’re actually on our way there now. So, I’ll see you in a bit. Bye,”

          She rolled her eyes. She didn’t want Kellin here, for obvious reasons. He didn’t exactly click with any of the guys, and the girls weren’t very accepting of their relationship. She didn’t care though. She thought about warning Louis were she was heading off toward, but she decided against it. Instead the girl went right down the stairs of the tour bus, and headed toward the restaurant that the rest of the band was at. She skipped it quickly, and continued on until she ran across the small, sketchy looking pub. She walked inside quickly, and found Liam sitting at the bar. He wasn’t drunk, maybe tipsy. He didn’t look happy though.

          Liam definitely was not happy. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He was even more confused than Roxie, if that was possible. His actions earlier had scared him. He was mad at himself, and the green-eyed girl. She had sparked the confusion, and he wanted to know why. He wanted to understand why he stopped moving when their eyes connected. He wanted to know why he felt the need to get a drink. He didn’t drink often, so it’s odd for him to think of that as an outlet. Liam Payne surely was frazzled.

                             “Do you want to tell me what this is all about?” Spencer asked, taking a seat beside him. The bartender asked what she wanted and she easily replied a beer before turning her attention back toward Liam.

                             “Not really.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what it’s about myself.”

                             “You must have an idea.” She sighed, grabbing the beer from the bartender’s hand and taking a gulp. “You didn’t DM me on twitter for nothing.”

                             “I suppose,” Liam sighed. “Why did you do that with Louis?”

                             “I don’t know,” She laughed lightly.

          Liam scoffed.

                             “I’m sure that you probably do,”

                             “It just sort of happened,” Spencer lied. She thought of it as a small lie. “Why did you get me to come here of all the people on tour? I thought that you were a drunken mess to have contacted me.”

                             “I honestly wanted to chat,” Liam sighed, finishing off his beer. It looked like that was the only one he had. He was in better shape than she would have been if the roles had been reversed. “But…I think that we should head to the venue. We have a show soon.”

          Spencer nodded in agreement.

                             “Okay,”

                             “I’ll let you finish your drink.” He sighed, staying still.

          Like Liam said, he waited patiently for the girl to finish her drink before he paid for the both of them. They walked back to the venue in silence. Liam didn’t want to stay silent, he begged to ask her more questions. He wanted to know the real reason why she and Louis had done what they did. Unlike Harry, Liam wanted to pry. He wanted to know why. He didn’t believe Spencer’s answer from the minute it left her lips. The redhead always looked like she had a guard up, and he didn’t like that.

 

 

♪•§•♪

          Ash walked back on the bus while the rest of the group she was with ate happily. She didn’t know where Roxie and Harry had disappeared to, and Liam was MIA. Spencer and Louis were left watching TV, so she figured that he best bet was to just go back to the bus. When she got there, Louis was sitting on the couch alone, causally scrolling though his phone. The dark haired girl plopped down on the couch beside him. Louis looked over at the girl and she smiled at him.

                             “Hey, what’s up?”

                             “Just looking through my phone,” Louis answered with a lazy smile. “What are you doing back so early?”

          Ash rolled her eyes.

                             “Roxie and Harry went off to God knows where, Liam didn’t show up with her, and now I’m here. I figured that the bus would be better than sharing the same area as the love birds.”

          Louis chuckled.

                             “That is exactly why me and Spencer chose to stay on the bus,”

                             “Speaking of the redheaded devil, where is she?”

                             “I assumed that she went to the venue. I’m not sure though. She was meant to stay in here, but I suppose she just left.”

                             “That’s okay, I’m here now,” Ash smiled at him. “What are you watching?”

                             “A marathon of Friends,” He answered. “Care to join me?”

                             “I’d love to,” She smiled, resting closer to him. “I still don’t forgive Liam for knocking earlier.”

                             “He meant no harm,” Louis laughed, suddenly reminded of what he set out to do earlier.

          Louis promised himself that once he was alone with Ash, he was going to as her out. Now that he was actually alone with her, he was finding it hard to. He didn’t really having anything planned to say, but he was hoping it would just come to him. It didn’t. Louis just smiled at the girl before letting his arm fall lazily across her shoulders. He turned his attention toward the plot on the television. It was only the first day of their tour. He had plenty of time to think up ways to ask the girl out. It shouldn’t be hard, but he figured that he needed to get to know her better.

          Oddly enough, Ash felt the same way. She wanted to kiss Louis, badly, but that could ruin everything. She didn’t know if she wanted a full on relationship. However, she did know that she didn’t want to mess something up so earlier. She realized that they still have a huge tour to go through, and it won’t be very easy at all if things go awkward. The girl wasn’t as good as Spencer was at hiding flings. Her entire band knew about Zach from the get go.

                             “There you are, Ariel!” Louis laughed as soon as the redhead and the brunette boy with puppy dog eyes came into view. The pair awkwardly nodded, and sat down to enjoy watching the rest of the Friends episode with Ash and Louis. It didn’t take long after they arrived that Zayn and Emery showed up. They took seats on the floor, and kept quiet. They were all quiet for different reasons. Zayn and Emery were just quiet people sometimes, and they were enjoying the show. Spencer and Liam were so lost in their own confusion to speak. Louis and Ash were over thinking everything about the other one. It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door that sent them all back to reality.

                             “Delivery for Spencer!” Roxie called out, walking onto the bus. The blondes eyes connected with the redhead and they both shared the same fearful look. “Look who the cat dragged in.” Behind her and Harry were two tall men that she would be able to spot out anywhere. Spencer gave a polite wave to the both of them. She didn’t want Kellin there. It was weird enough already with Liam and Louis. He would just add to it.

                             “Kellin…you’re here?” Spencer tried her best to sound confused. “With Oliver? Wow, guys…”

                             “Surprised?” Kellin asked, smiling.

          The man was beautiful, but it made her uneasy. She felt like he knew something.

                             “Totally,” Spencer smiled back before getting up to hug her um…friend.

          Kellin tried not to show it, but he could tell that something was going on. She had sex hair. Normally her hair was tousled, and looked good, but there was something different from the way that it fell over her shoulders. He could just tell. After spending so much time with her in the bedroom, he knew the right way her sex hair looked, and she was currently sporting it. The fact that two brown haired boys were looking at them made it confusing. Which one had she slept with? Both of them looked protective, but he couldn’t tell. If anything, he should be protective over her.

                             “How’s my little rebel child?” He asked, jokingly. She just smiled at him, and he cupped her head in his hands. “I missed you,”

                             “I missed you too.” She laughed. He pressed his lips to hers, only to have her push him back a second later. “Whoa…Kellin…chill. Not here, not now.” She warned.

          Oliver noticed how odd Roxie was acting, but he didn’t comment on any of it. He was happy to see his girlfriend. He didn’t plan on actually flying out for her first show, but he hadn’t seen his family in a while, and Kellin practically drug him along. Seeing Roxie was a bonus. The interview that his band had did get canceled as well, so he was free to say until tomorrow before having to fly back out to Los Angeles to finish writing for the album and other band stuff.

          Roxie was sweating bullets…well in her mind. She was freaking the fuck out. She had no idea that Oli and Kellin were coming until he called her with a ‘guess who’s here’ and bam! There they were. It was odd that the boy she hadn’t been in contact with was suddenly in the same room as she was. The fact that the boy she kissed earlier was also there didn’t help her. It made her feel so much worse. The thanked God for Harry Styles, because without him she would be going completely bonkers.

 

♥

 

          It didn’t take long for Reckless Little Hearts to get ready. The girls were extremely pumped for their first show. They’ve played once in the last couple of months, and it was exciting to get back on the stage. They were looking forward to the next four odd months. They didn’t care if it was going to be the same touring partner, they just wanted to play. [Ash, Spencer, Roxie](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=47435599), [Emery, and Liz](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=47436021) were ready pretty quickly. The girls wore little to no make-up on stage because they sweat it off. They weren’t huge solo artist like Katy Perry, they didn’t have make up artist back there to touch up between outfit changes. They were there to play their music, not look pretty anyway.

          They still didn’t finish before the boys, which slightly shocked them. The boys always looked so perfect that they figured that they would take longer. They didn’t. They were still boys, and it’s a proven fact that girls take longer to get dressed, no matter what. The guys were casually chatting with Kellin and Oliver. Oliver seemed to get along better with the boys, considering that he was from the UK, but that didn’t make them best friends. He could tell right off the bat that they were charming with any girl and his girlfriend was no exception.

                             “Dammit!” Ash stated, staring at all of the boys. “I purposely didn’t straighten my hair so that we would get done first. Damn boys…”

          Spencer wrapped an arm around her slightly taller friends shoulder.

                             “We’re just that good, babe.” Louis winked playfully at her.

                             “I’m going to go grab our microphones,” Liam stated. “Do you need yours, Spencer?”

          The redhead nodded.

                             “Sure…thanks,”

                             “You’re welcome, love.” He replied, jetting off to grab the microphones.

          Niall’s arm wrapped around Liz, and he kissed her cheek lightly.

                             “You’re going to be brilliant.” He stated.

          She smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips.

                             “Thanks,”

                             “Anytime, babe.”

          Emery held the mirror for her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes lightly at how much he wanted to make sure that his hair was perfect.

                             “I believe that if Zayn stayed in there any longer, we would’ve gotten out first.”

                             “Sorry,” He laughed, pulling away from his mirror. Emery closed it and handed it over to her boyfriend before he wrapped her arms around his neck.

                             “It’s okay. You have a really pretty face, I forgive you.”

                             “Nice to know that you forgive me because I’m good-looking,” Zayn joked.

                             “Don’t let him fool you, love, he loves that you call him pretty.” Harry joked, wrapping an arm around Louis.

                             “Are you two gay?” Kellin blurted out toward the pair.

          Harry and Louis along with Ash, Spencer, Zayn and Niall all burst out in laughter. Roxie wanted to laugh but she was slightly curious herself.

                             “No, mate,” Louis replied. “Straight as a pen,”

                             “Well, you’re wearing TOMS and bright jeans so…” Oliver awkwardly explained.

                             “So?” Ash cut in. “It’s called a Bromace” She explained.

                             “They’re best mates,” Zayn shrugged. “Come off it.”

                             “What did I miss?” Liam asked, looking at all of them.

                             “This bloke over here thought that Louis and Harry were together,”

          Liam rolled his eyes.

                             “So does half of our fans,” He joked, handing Spencer her microphone. She gave the British boy a small smile in which he returned.

                             “How are you guys getting along so far?” Oli changed the conversation topic.

                             “Alright,” Louis shrugged.

                             “I like it,” Niall winked over at Liz.

                             “I’m enjoying myself as well,” Zayn added.

          Spencer shrugged.

                             “I’m really not sure how well this will turn out.”

                             “I might go insane by the end of it.”

                             “I’m…yeah…it’s good.” Roxie squeaked, causing attention to be drawn to her.

                             “Spencer and Liam hate each other,” Harry blurted before anything could become awkward. “I’m surprised that they haven’t killed each other yet.”

                             “I’ve thought about it.” Spencer retorted.

                             “Join the club, babe.” Liam rolled his eyes.

                             “I will hurt you, Payne.”

                             “Bring it on Tucker,” Liam replied.

          Their weirdness was slowly starting to slip back into their bickering.

                             “Whatever. We’ve gotta go. I’m playing you a song, Kell. Pay close attention,” Spencer warned, before darting off toward the stage.

                             “What the fuck does that mean?” He sighed, sounding annoyed.

          Ash smirked.

                             “It means listen and learn, jack ass.” She stated.

          She wasn’t very happy with the fact that the older man pulled such a childish move on her best friend. He had no right to come visit her. He wasn’t her boyfriend. Ash could just tell that he pissed her off, and he was going to be embarrassed by them. By the time the cover song came, at the very end of their set, the girls were bouncing. They were having so much fun on stage. It was weird to see such different fans in the audience. Some One Direction fans looked seriously confused by their music genre, but other fans embraced it. Their fans were jumping around and singing along with Spencer.

                             “Okay, so…..we’re gonna do something a little different,” Ash stated. “We’re doing a cover of a song.”

                             “Not our type of cover though,” Liz giggled. “That means no screaming.”

                             “Shocker right?!” Emery nearly yelled. “We’re covering an All American Rejects song.”

                             “This song is dedicated to my friend…who shouldn’t do things without asking me first…..” Spencer stated, looking over at the side of the stage, sending a wink toward Kellin.

 

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_The way he feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_  

 

          When the song finished, the girls started throwing their stuff into the audience. Roxie was the first one back. She had plans on going to hug Harry first, seeing as that was who her eyes landed on but Oli swooped her up in a huge hug. The boys of One Direction had just caught the end of the song to see the crowd up and moving. It was nice. Spencer tossed her now turned off mic to a stage hand. She walked past Kellin.

                             “I hope you got the message.” She stated coldly. Ash laughing and Liz had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep herself from being too loud. Roxie just watched silently and Emery was too engrossed with Zayn to notice what was happening. “Whatever this was…is over. I told you not to get in too deep,” She stated, motioning between the two of them before she started to walk off.

          Kellin shook his head.

                             “You’re such a basket case, Spence! People can’t love you because you’re such a whore! Good luck fucking which ever pretty boy you can wrap those legs around.” He yelled. He was mad and he didn’t mean the words that flowed from his mouth.

          Spencer stopped and turned around. The redhead’s temper was about as hot as her hair. She starting walking quickly toward him, alarming Ash and Emery pretty quickly. The two older girls latched onto the girl, holding her back.

                             “Fuck you, Kellin. _Fuck you_.” She yelled.

                             “You already did!” He yelled back.

          She tried to lash out of their grip up someone suddenly had her waste and her feet were off the ground, making it harder for her.

                             “I think its best you leave, mate.” Liam’s calm voice came from behind her. It didn’t take her long to figure out that it was Liam who had the death grip on her.

                             “That’s no way to talk to a lady,” Harry stepped in

                             “She’s no lady,” Kellin shook his head.

                             “Still, she’s a girl,” Louis stated.

                             “You’re only taking up for her because you got lucky,” Kellin spat back.

          Spencer tried to move one more time.

                             “Just let him knock the fuck out of him!”

                             “Spencer, stop.” Roxie stated calmly. “You guys need to leave,”

          Oliver took a step toward his girlfriend.

                             “Come on, Rox.”

                             “I said get the fuck out.” Roxie snapped, looking at him.

          Oliver threw up his hands, and grabbed his friend by the shoulder.

                             “I guess we better go.”

          Kellin rolled his eyes before following along.

          They waited until the boys left before they let her go. She was fuming mad.

                             “You can kill him later,” Ash instructed. “On second thought, why in the fuck did I grab you!? I should’ve wanted to help. No one talks to you like that.”

                             “Thanks,” Spencer sighed, feeling overwhelmed. “I’m gonna…go,” She stated, nodding toward the dressing room.

                             “Don’t break anything,” Roxie playfully warned. However, she was worried for her friend. She was worried for all of them really.

          What a first show.


	11. Group Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on twitter. Username: RaeLikeWoe

          Fuming wasn’t the word to describe how Spencer felt. She was embarrassed and pissed off. She had never felt so…worthless before. It’s hard to let go of something that someone knew and used against you. Kellin used that as a low blow. He knew that it would hurt her. He knew how she felt. He was her friend. Kellin was someone that she trusted. He was a friend that she could open up to and not feel judged. Then he had to go all ‘I’m gonna act like a protective boyfriend’ on her. She wanted to disappear.

          Spencer’s home life wasn’t the best. There’s a reason why the girl moved out at fifteen. She lived with her aunt and brother in a small, two bedroom apartment because her parents were crack heads. They were the perfect family living in Brooklyn until her brother John turned eight, and she was five. Their parents started to stay out later and later until they just wouldn’t come home at all. John took care of them as much as any 8-year old could, but they were eventually found. The courts placed with them with their aunt who lived in the heart of New York City. She cared about the siblings, but she wasn’t their mother by any means. She did work hard for them though.

          Spencer shared things with Kellin that she didn’t tell too many people, because he was her friend. She trusted that, and he threw it back up in her face. The more she thought about it, the more it upset her until she was so mad that she started crying. Spencer doesn’t cry very often. She had been alone, pacing slightly inside their dressing room when a soft knock came at the door. The person let themselves in, making her even more irritated. She picked up the nearest breakable object, which happened to be a vase, and she hurled it toward whoever intruded.

          Liam was lucky that he had fast reflexes. The British man was able to duck in just enough time to avoid the vase hitting him. Instead it crashed on the door behind him. It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. He looked from the door to the vase, back to the vase, and finally his eyes landed on Spencer. She had tears starting to come down her face. She still looked angry, but now he could tell how hurt she was. Realization flashed as soon as she saw who it was and she grew even angrier.

                             “Why couldn’t you just fucking let me go?” She cried. “Why didn’t you let me hit him?!”

                             “It wasn’t just me,” Liam tried to defend himself but the girl was already walked toward him. She pushed his shoulders back. “Spencer, calm down.”

                             “Like telling me to calm down is going to make it happen?” She snapped, pushing him again. “You make me so angry!”

          Her fist started to make contact with his chest. Liam would admit that the girl hit like a boy, so he quickly grabbed her wrist. She started to yank her arms, but it wasn’t really working. As soon as he could, Liam wrapped his arms tightly around the girl. She kept hitting and smacking at his chest, but eventually, she started to give up. Her attacks all but stopped, and she started to relax. Liam unlocked his arms, and settled them into more of a hugging embrace. Slowly, the girl crumbled into him. She latched onto his shirt and she started to cry even more.

          “Spencer, please stop crying?” He asked as nicely as he could. “Please?” The girl shook her head, and buried it further into his chest. Liam didn’t know what to do. He had never seen a girl this emotional before except for on the television. He was at a loss at what to do. He didn’t know how to comfort her. He was forced to follow her, because he was the ‘strongest’. Harry could have easily handled this, but Liam knew that he was slightly scared. He did the only thing he really could. He started to rub circles in her back, and he held her while she cried. He picked up the girl and moved over out of the way of the glass before sliding into the floor. He let her rest on his lap and cry into his chest.

          The sight of the headstrong girl breaking down showed her in a new light. For the first time, jokes weren’t flying from her mouth. She wasn’t laughing loudly. She didn’t have some cheeky remark planned. Liam saw how broken this girl could possibly be. He felt bad for every snarky remark and every time he said that he hated her. He couldn’t hate her obviously, but he strongly disliked. Liam saw the girl who not many people got to. He got the see the girl behind the heart wrenching lyrics and the tough demeanor.

          “My brother died when I was fourteen. He died from an overdose when he was seventeen” She squeaked. Liam peered down to see the green-eyed girl staring back at him. Through the crying, somehow her eyes had turned a mesmerizing emerald color. He didn’t say anything, he just wanted for the girl to continue from there. “I don’t know where my parents are. They felt when I was five. My family is broken. I used to live with my aunt, but after John’s funeral, we were never the same. We never talked or interacted. So I packed my shit, dropped out of high school, and left with Ash. She didn’t care. She gave me a call and said that she expected it from me a long time ago. According to her, I’m a lot like my mother,”

          Liam’s heart broke. He couldn’t imagine loosing someone so close to him like that. He couldn’t imagine having parents that didn’t care about him. He couldn’t see himself on his own with a friend at fifteen. He knew that the girls didn’t exactly have the best history, but he didn’t expect this. Ash wasn’t kidding when she slightly warned him and Louis about their past. He couldn’t have seen this coming, not in a million years.

                             “I miss him so much. I’ve tried to get over it, but I just…I can’t. It’s so hard, Liam. I know that you have no idea what it’ like,”

                             “I don’t,” The brunette boy agreed.

          She stared up at him for a moment longer before cuddling her head back into his chest. In his arms, she didn’t feel as broken. She wasn’t mad anymore. She didn’t feel like she was falling apart. She felt safe. She felt like she had a body of armor on that no one could break though for once in her life. She wasn’t as scared. He kept rubbing soothing circles into her back and held her close while she continued to cry into his chest. He didn’t know how long they had been there, but he didn’t mind. She needed him. Liam liked feeling like he was needed.

          A knock of the door broke their sensitive moment. A second later, Niall’s head pointed into the door, and he examined the two on the floor. He looked confused and Liam nodded toward the broken vase. Niall was shocked when he saw the mess and looked back at him. Liam looked at the mess as well, and down at the girl still silently crying. His eyes reached up to Niall.

                             “Mate, we’ve got ten minutes. I came to warn ya.”

          Liam sighed.

                             “Can you go get me another shirt?” He asked.

          Niall nodded and left the room.

          Spencer sighed heavily into his chest.

                             “I’m so embarrassed.” She stated. “I can’t believe I acted like that.”

                             “We all mess up, love.” He soothed.

                             “I know but…I slept with Louis,” She sighed. “I slept with Louis knowing that Kellin was starting to have feelings for me. I…what kind of person does that?”

                             “I don’t know what to say.”

                             “I’m such a fuck up,”

          Liam looked at her carefully.

                             “No, you aren’t.”

                             “I would have reacted the same way if that were me, Liam,”

                             “That still doesn’t give him a reason to talk to you like that,” He stated. “No matter how bad his ego and feelings are hurt…as for Louis…you have to figure that one out on your own.”

          She shook her head.

                             “Kill me now,”

                             “I can’t do that, sorry,”

                             “Why not? I could be put out of my misery.” Spencer mumbled.

                             “You made your bed, now you have to lie down in it.” Liam countered. “Maybe if you didn’t let yourself be so loose…you might not have this problem.”

                             “Only you could find a nice way for calling me a slut.” She mumbled.

                             “I’m here if you ever need to talk.” He answered. “But I really have to go on stage now, babe.”

          Spencer sighed, and slowly climbed off of his lap before helping him up.

                             “Thanks for braving the storm,”

          Liam paused before opening the door.

                             “Anytime,”

 

♪•§•♪

 

                             “What the bloody hell just happened?” Harry asked, looking over at Louis for an explanation.

          Louis sighed.

                             “I did a very naughty thing.”

                             “Obviously,” Emery huffed. “Why can’t Spencer keep her legs closed and her mouth shut?”

          Ash shot her a glare.

                             “You’ve done just as bad, Emery.” She stated.

                             “Takes one to know one, Ash,” She snapped back.

                             “No more fighting!” Harry shouted. “You’re scaring Niall…”

          The Irish man looked slightly terrified. With everything that happened, they were a little shaken. They heard a loud bang a few moments before but all eight of them were scared to go check it out. They looked at each other awkwardly. If this was the first night, most of them didn’t what to know what the other dates would bring. A lot of drama went down within a few short hours. It wasn’t all that new to Reckless Little Hearts, but it had never gotten that bad before.

          Roxie’s foot was taping. She was very annoyed with everyone except for Harry Styles. He was the only one who had managed not to make her mad. She was mad enough with herself then the huge fight, it was ridiculous. She liked that Oliver made the gesture to fly out here, but she didn’t like the fact that he didn’t tell her first. She was annoyed that he hadn’t tried to contact her and then he’s all of the sudden in the same venue as she was. She was annoyed that she had made out with Liam so publically, and that Spencer caused a scene.

          Without another word, she walked out the way that Oliver and Kellin left. She felt bad for telling them to leave. She was angry, and it was the only way to calm Spencer down. She walked quickly and caught up with the two tall men. They were standing there, waiting for a taxi to take them back to Oliver’s flat. He was the first to spot her. He turned toward his blonde girlfriend, and walked closer. She stopped with her arms crossed.

                             “You didn’t call me,”

                             “Roxie…”

                             “No, you haven’t been in contact with me, and you show up all of the sudden? I’m all for romantic gestures, but not when I’m being ignored.” She sighed. “I care a lot about you, Oli.”

                             “I care about you too,” He smiled wrapping his arms around her.

                             “Then why don’t you act like it sometimes?” She sighed. “Am I someone you care about or am I there for convince?”

                             “Of course you aren’t,” He countered. “I care about you. I really do,”

          Oliver cared more about the girl than he let on. He was more or less convinced that he was in love with her. He knew that she didn’t “believe in love”, but he just hoped that she could see how much she meant to him. He was a little worried that she was touring across the country without him. Oli doesn’t get to spend a lot of time with her, but he thought that it was a win/win situation as long as they got to live out their dreams. He thought that they would be okay.

                             “Then act like it,” She sighed. Roxie’s frustration had been building up ever since earlier that day. She wanted to stop feeling so guilty about everything, but that was really hard when her boyfriend showed up.

          Oliver wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pressed a kiss to the top of her head again. They pulled away, and he smiled down at her. She looked stressed to the max and he had no idea why. He bent down to kiss her again. It was slow and when he finally pulled away, she was smiling softly at him.

                             “I have to go, love.” Oliver stated. “Call me as soon as you get back on the bus.”

          Roxie nodded, and watched as her boyfriend and his friend left the outside of the venue. She fully intended on going on inside, but was stopping by a group of fans that had decided to leave after their set. Roxie smiled and signed a few autographs. She didn’t speak a lot, but she did smile at them. Until she was asked a couple of questions, then she would speak.

                             “We really love Reckless Little Hearts.”

          Roxie smiled at them.

                             “Thank you,” She replied, hugging the girl and posing for a picture. “Why aren’t you ladies staying?”

                             “We aren’t the biggest fans of One Direction.” The other replied.

          She laughed lightly.

                             “We aren’t either, but they’re really talented. Plus, they are good-looking,” Roxie laughed. “I’m excited to see them perform. We haven’t watched them yet. It should be interesting,”

                             “Maybe we’ll give them a chance?”

                             “You definitely should,” She laughed, and she meant it.

 

♪•§•♪

 

          When the girls woke the next morning, most of the boys were awake. Liam was cooking all of them breakfast in the kitchen. Louis and Niall were watching some cartoons on the couch while Zayn and Harry were still sleeping in their bunks. Surprisingly Ash, Spencer, and Roxie had rolled out of bed. The three girls wanted to kill anyone who came in their way. Being the mommy, Roxie went to work at making coffee for the three of them. Simon was smart enough to pack the bus full of their favorite coffee creamers. Roxie loved lots of sweetness and sugar in her coffee while Spencer liked her coffee to be strong with just enough sugar and crème. Ash was happy with whatever.

          The tension in the tour bus was thick. It felt like a lot of them were on edge. Emery and Spencer hadn’t really talked and Roxie disapproved of Spencer’s actions completely. She wasn’t quiet about it either. The night before, the blonde made it completely clear how she felt to the redhead. Ash wanted them all to lay off her friend. Worse has happened, and they didn’t care as much. She figured that it was because the blowout happened in such an open place. It still didn’t make things right. She wanted her friends to start speaking again, and she figured that Roxie should be the one to do it.

          Emery took a seat beside Liz and Niall. She just wanted her boyfriend to wake up, but she wasn’t going to be the one to do it. She settled into the couch, and looked at some cartoon. She wasn’t paying attention to what was going on. Her thoughts were clouding her own head. Honestly, Emery realized that it probably wasn’t her business to call out Spencer. It wasn’t her life, it was the younger girls. She felt more like a mommy figure sometimes because she is the oldest of the girl group. It was normally Roxie’s job, but Emery did take care of the girls when they all moved in together.

          Liz cuddled deep into her Irish boyfriend’s side. He smiled down at her, and placed a small kiss on her lips. He liked having her so close to him. The boy was insanely happy that she said yes when he asked her out. He was comforted that they weren’t having relationship problems. They were happy. Liz was surprised at how well she and the blonde boy had meshed together. Sure, they were a newly formed couple, but it was fun for them.

          Harry and Zayn slowly made their way into the living room of the tour bus. Per usual, Harry was in his underwear and Zayn looked like he was about to fall over. He gratefully fell beside his girlfriend, and cuddled up to her side. He was too tired to be up, but all of Liam’s moving around caused him to get up anyway. Just the smell of food made Harry jump right out of bed. He peered over Liam’s shoulder to see what the older boy was cooking.

The ladies of Reckless Little Hearts couldn’t help but stare. Harry’s body was…damn. They all just kind of zoned out, looking at him. Zayn rolled his eyes, and Niall just shook his head. They were secure enough to realize that the girls wouldn’t just dump them to go after Harry. They weren’t like that. Roxie felt herself blush just even looking in his direction, but she just couldn’t stop. None of them could really. Louis seemed to notice this, and slightly chuckled.

                             “Ow, baby!” Ash stated, catching their attention. Harry and Liam both turned around. Liam suddenly became aware of Harry’s body. He rolled his eyes, and noticed that all of the girls were staring openly at his band-mate. What confused them all is that the comment came out of Ash’s mouth instead Spencer’s. “Damn, Harry…where in the hell did you…damn.”

                             “Thanks?” The curly haired boy chuckled, now noticing all of the girls staring. “What is it?”

                             “Harry…sh.” Roxie stated, over her blushing. “Let us stare upon that work of art.”

          Spencer and Liz sighed at the same time.

          Liam rolled his eyes.

                             “Go put on some clothes, Haz.” He instructed.

          Harry sent the girls a flirty smile before he ran back toward his bunk.

                             “That boy should not be allowed to wear shirts…ever.” Emery stated. “That goes for you too,” She winked playfully at her boyfriend. He just rolled his eyes. Zayn wasn’t as confident with his body as Harry or Liam were.

                             “I second this.” Ash stated. “All agree say Aye,”

                             “Aye!” The rest of the girls started without thought. It made Liz giggle when Louis shouted Aye along with them.

                             “All opposed?” Ash asked. “Wait! The boys don’t get votes. We shall tell Harry.”

                             “Tell me what?” He laughed, walking into the room with some gym shorts and a t-shirt on over his body.

                             “That the girls, along with Louis, voted you keep your shirt off,” Niall laughed.

          Harry rolled his eyes.

                             “What’s done is done.” He replied with a playful smile before going back to watch Liam finish cooking.

                             “Harry, stop it!” Liam stated, slightly annoyed. “No one likes a backseat chef,”

          The curly haired boy pouted and went to sit down with his best friend. Louis rolled his eyes and let his arm fall across his best friend’s shoulders. He playfully comforted him when Liam upset the boy.

                             “Is the food almost done?” Liz whined. “I’m starving!”

                             “I second this!” Niall nodded eagerly.

                             “Yes, it’s done.” Liam sighed, getting out plates to fix for them all while the bus driver continued to head toward the next venue.

 

♥

 

          Ash, Roxie, Louis and Liam had been worried about Spencer’s silence. The girl usually didn’t stay so quiet for so long. Ash and Louis knew that the girl had something deep on her mind. They could just tell. Roxie was upset with her best friend still, but she couldn’t stay mad at her for long. She saw how much the girl was hurting. Liam was worried because of her breakdown the previous night. It was un-characteristic for her. She girl was closed off, and her eyes were still swollen. She had been crying at night, that much they knew.

          Harry worried about Roxie. Even though the blonde was really good a hiding it, she was still troubled. He saw how having Oliver with them last night had thrown her off. He saw how she was going to hug him instead of her boyfriend. She needed someone to really talk to. He wanted to have a deep conversation with her. Yesterday’s conversation was cut short, but it was a start. He truly cared about other people.

          The girls were getting ready together in their dressing room in complete silence. They were walking on eggshells around each other. It was an odd feeling that didn’t happen often with them. The girls were always comfortable around each other. They didn’t have awkward moments. When one of them did something stupid, they usually laughed. When one of them cried, they all cried. When one of them were having boyfriend problems, the others instantly knew about it. Reckless Little Hearts didn’t keep secrets. They just didn’t.

          That’s why it was so weird. The silence was not something they were used too. Roxie had cheated on her boyfriend, no one knew. Spencer was suffering over her brother and confusion with boys, no one knew. Ash had feelings for a certain brown-haired boy, no one knew. Liz was home-sick, no one knew. Emery was still struggling with a disorder, no one knew. They were keeping their secrets again. It wasn’t healthy for their band. They just got ready in silence.

          Emery sighed heavily. She was worn out. She didn’t want to worry the other girls, but the girl had been struggling with depression again. She just wasn’t happy when she had every right to be. She usually got this way when they were on break. To be feeling this way on tour was weird. She was trying to adjust to the new life. It was hard for her, and it always had been. It’s been hell for the past couple of weeks anticipating what was going to happen on tour.

                             “Dammit, guys!” Roxie sighed, setting down the hot flat iron rather hard. “What is going on here?”

                             “Nothing,” Most of them replied.

                             “We’re just stressed, I guess,” Liz shrugged. “Nothing out of the ordinary,”

                             “This is bullshit,” Roxie crossed her arms. “We’re not talking and it’s weird. This isn’t normal.”

                             “If we don’t stop keeping secrets than it’s going to be the end of us,” Ash sighed heavily.

                             “How about after our show…we just talk?” Emery suggested.

                             “I like that idea,” Liz nodded in agreement.

                             “I’m…okay with that,” Ash sighed.

                             “Okay,” Roxie finally agreed. “Spence?”

          Spencer stared at her reflection.

                             “Sure,” She mumbled. “Come on, we’ve got a show to do.”

                             “Are we still playing Already Gone?” Ash asked her best friend.

                             “Yeah,” She forced a smile. “I need to do my warm-ups.”

                             “I’m screaming some tonight, right?” Ash asked, and the redhead nodded.

                             “Hey, we’re going to go check on our guitars,” Liz stated, grabbing Emery’s arm out of the room. Roxie finished her make-up while the other two did normal vocal warm ups and then the screaming ones. It was going to be an emotional set with the song that they added last minute. The song was one that Spencer and Ash had written together. It was about Spencer’s brother John. It was getting closer to the date of his death, and she realized it might have bothered the redhead.

          The [two girls](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=47481489) emerged from the dressing room. The boys were again already ready, and were shocked to see them looking so…lost. Niall smiled as soon as he saw his girlfriend’s shirt. It was the same shirt that they had when they met the girls at the airport for the first time. The two members that came out went right to their guitars. Emery grabbed her purple colored bass, and slipped it over her shoulder with a sigh. Liz went right to grab the blue guitar that she loved more than anything. She picked up Ash’s black electric guitar. The boys just watched the silent girls.

          The other [three](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_spencer_roxie__mtt_stage/set?id=47478790) girls arrived, and were ready to start their show. Liam handed the bejeweled silver microphone to the girl, and she sighed heavily. Roxie took some drum sticks out of her back pocket, and twisted them in her hand. The girls all shared a look before coming in for a big group hug. Together they prayed and then they were ready to run on stage.

♪•§•♪

 

          By the time that the girls finished with Already Gone, some of them were crying. Their fans, the ones who knew exactly what the song was about, were crying along with some of the girls. The rushed themselves off of the stage. The song was the last in their set for the night. They usually didn’t finish with such types of songs, but it felt right. They got their stuff set to the sides, and wished the boys good luck before they rushed back to the bus. This venue didn’t how a shower, so they had to deal with the nights stink until the next day. They didn’t care. They were used to Warped Tour. So it wasn’t that bad.

          They got back to the bus and changed into their pajamas before congregating in the back lounge. They were still silent. That night’s performance didn’t go as well as they had hoped. It looked like they were pulled together, but they definitely weren’t. They were off of their groove. They really needed to talk.

                             “Okay, let’s talk,” Roxie sighed heavily.

                             “Who wants to go first?” Emery laughed lightly, looking down at her hands.

          Liz looked around the room, but none of the other girls would come forward.

                             “I will…” Liz trailed off. “I’m home-sick,”

          They all looked at the light brown-haired girl.

                             “What?” Roxie asked. “We just left Los Angeles.”

                             “No…I mean…I miss New York…and Texas. I miss my grandparents. I miss my family,” Liz admitted, looking sad. “It normally would be easier, but we’re in a completely different country. We’re not going to be stopping by any of those tour stops for another two months or so.”

                             “It’s okay,” Emery squeezed the younger member’s hand lightly.

                             “I like Louis,” Ash said quietly, gaining everyone attention. “I know it’s weird, but I do,”

          Spencer gave her a sad smile.

                             “Louis likes you too, a lot actually. He told me. He said that he’s going to ask you out sometime,” She replied.

          This confession made the dark haired girl giggle.

                             “Really? He said that?”

                             “Yeah,” Spencer managed a small smile.

                             “I’m feeling like I’m depressed,” Emery admitted. “I thought that I was over it, but it just keeps coming back. I really need to talk to someone about it. It kills me that I feel like I can’t.”

                             “You can always talk to us, Emery!” Ash laughed, smiling at the girl.

                             “I cheated on Oliver,” Roxie stated, looking down in front of her hands.

          The other four members of Reckless Little Hearts stared at each other with wide eyes. Yes, they knew about Andy, but Roxie was drunk when that happened. The girls were more than convinced that Roxie would’ve been sober this time. They didn’t know who she had cheated with, but they were shocked that the blonde had. They all watched her, but she never looked up at the group.

                             “With who?” Liz asked curiously.

          Roxie took a deep breath.

                             “Liam,”

          Ash’s eyes went wide, and she looked over at Spencer. The two shared the same confused look before turning back toward her.

                             “You’re kidding, right?” Emery asked her, almost laughing. “That has to be a joke,”

                             “It isn’t,” She sighed heavily. “I kissed him yesterday morning. We just started making out on the street! We were all over each other in broad daylight in the middle of the street.”

          Spencer’s mind was conflicted. She didn’t know what to exactly tell the rest of her friends, so she just went with the obvious choice.

                             “I feel so bad about Kellin,” She sighed. “I deserved everything that he said to be, even if it hurt. It was true. He just made me realize how much I miss John,”

          The girls all took a moment of silence. They didn’t know what to say to each other. Almost everything was out in the open, almost. They felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. They silently vowed to themselves not to keep secrets anymore.

                             “From here on out…no more secrets,” Roxie stated.

                             “We need to get along as a band, not tiptoe around each other,” Spencer agreed.

                             “We can’t get too wrapped up in boys,” Emery stated, looking at all of them, but saving Liz for last.

                             “We’re friends first, got it,” Ash sighed. “We have to be able to live in the same vacancy. We can’t fight or not speak to each other.”

                             “This tour is different than the rest we have ever been on,” Liz added. “There are five other people to remember. . . so…back to normal?”

          The girls looked at each other again and smiled before agreeing.

          They needed to get back to normal.


	12. Kinky

“Are they still sleeping?” Liam questioned the other lads. All of them were congregating in the front lounge for breakfast and some tea.

          Although they had a semi-early night, the girls were sleeping soundly in the back lounge on the floor. They too some blankets and watched some chick flicks. All of them were out by the time the boys got back and they didn’t think to check on the girls.

                             “I think so,” Harry yawned, chewing some cereal. “Why?”

                             “Don’t they have an interview today or somethin?” Niall asked the other boys.

          Louis shrugged, trying to wake himself up.

                             “I dunno, Niall. Why don’t you go ask them?” He replied sarcastically.

          Zayn rolled his eyes at their behavior. However, he did find it odd that he and Harry were awake before them. Sure the girls could sleep but they hadn’t woken up before them yet.

                             “I’ll go check,” Liam sighed heavily before we walked toward their bunks. He pulled back Roxie’s curtain only to see it empty. Liam turned and walked back into the front lounge. “I don’t think that they’re here. At least, Roxie isn’t.”

                             “What?” Harry laughed, getting up to go check it out. Slowly, the other boys followed the curly haired boy toward the girl’s bunks. All of them were empty, leaving them stumped. “Maybe they left already?”

                             “We would’ve seen them…right?” Louis questioned, looking at the other boys.

          Niall shrugged. He just wanted to go back to his food, but he was concerned for his girlfriend’s whereabouts.

          Zayn walked toward the back lounge, and opened up the door. There were all the girls sleeping soundly. He smiled at the site of them curled up together on the floor. Like Zayn, the boys thought it was adorable. This was probably the cutest they would ever look. When they were awake, they looked pretty intense, and punk.

          At the noise, Liz opened her eyes slowly. She lifted her head, and saw all of the boys staring. She groaned, and laid back down in her pillow. This caused them to laugh, waking up Ash. She lifted her hand and gave them the middle finger before letting her arm fall back across Spencer and Roxie. Emery yawned and set up, looking at their outfits for the day in the back. They had the brilliant idea of picking out their clothes and falling asleep early. Ironically enough, this wasn’t the best idea ever.

                             “What time is it?” Emery questioned them.

          Liam looked at his watch.

                             “It’s a quarter till ten,”

                             “FUCK!” The words surpassed Ash’s mouth. The girl jumped up quickly before shaking Spencer and Roxie.

                             “Shit, shit, shit!” Liz cursed, jumping up also. She didn’t care, the girl started tearing off her clothes to put on her new outfit.

                             “Dammit, guys!” Emery stated, looking at the other two members who were awake. She pulled down her shorts before Liz tossed Emery her pants. “Wake them up!”

                             “Shut uppppppppp,” Roxie whined.

                             “WE HAVE A FUCKING INTERVIEW TO DO IN FIFTEEN MINTUES!” Ash yelled.

          Spencer lifted up, only to collide heads with Ash.

                             “Fucking hell!” She cursed, grabbing her forehead.

          Ash fell back, rubbing her forehead.

          The lads, awkwardly enough, were still standing there decided to laugh. Liz was already putting on her shoes and Emery pulled her top over her head. Ash was sitting around in her underwear. Roxie finally lifted up, and moved slowly to get her clothes. The blond dressed slowly while the redhead stayed still.

                             “Get the fuck up!” Liz yelled, throwing pillows on her friend.

                             “I have a concusion!” Spencer yelled. “Fuckkkkkkk.”

                             “Get up, dammit.” Ash stated, standing up and tugging on her skinny jeans as quickly as they would. “Stupid jeans!”

          The girl’s jeans were really tight. She was struggling on getting them up, and it wasn’t easy. Louis could help but stare. Most of the boys watched the way her body moved trying to get them up. Finally she was able to get them on and buttoned them. They looked like they had been painted on her body. They were her favorite jeans, but they were such a hassle.

          Roxie turned her back toward the boys, giving them a look at a few of her tattoos. The girl had a tattoo on her shoulder blade of Batman. It made a few of them laugh before she pulled the tank top over her body and the pants on. She was searching frantically for her shoes.

                             “Where is my shirt?” Spencer asked, making them all look at her. The redhead stood with her bra, pants, and shoes on without her shirt. “I can’t find it.”

          For the first time sober, Liam realized that Spencer had a tattoo going from her side up underneath her bra. He was confused as to how he hadn’t seen it before, but then again, he wasn’t paying attention the first time.

                             “FOUND IT!” Emery shouted, holding up the shirt like it was gold before tossing it to her friend.

          Within five minutes, all of the girls managed to get completely dressed. Sure, they weren’t wearing make-up or their hair wasn’t exactly brushed, but it worked for them. They [looked](http://www.polyvore.com/emery_liz__mtt_interview_12/set?id=47612733) like the [punks](http://www.polyvore.com/ash_spencer_roxie__mtt_interview/set?id=47612317) that they were. A few of them ran their hands threw their hair. They all were ready to leave, but turned toward the boys. They all were staring at them with wide eyes, and funny expressions.

                             “What do you want?” Roxie sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

                             “You have no shame,” Niall laughed.

                             “It was a matter of time before you saw us without clothes anyway.” Ash shrugged, taking the lead, standing right in front of them. “Excuse us,”

          The boys turned around and started toward the front lounge quickly. After the madness they just witnessed and the string of curse words flying from their mouths, they didn’t want to be the target of their wrath. The girls were scary when they were on a mission. As quickly as they could, the girls grabbed their phones, and ran toward the door.

                             “Wait! Where is the interview even at?” Emery asked, looking at her other four band members.

          They turned toward each other and shrugged. They had no idea where the interview was being held, and neither were the boys. They had just as much of a clue as the girls did. It wasn’t their business to keep track of their stuff. The boys could barely keep up with their own crap.

          Before any of them could question it further there was a knock on the bus door. They had been at the venue for a while, and they looked around confused. The bus driver soon came up the stairs to the bus, and looked at the ten confused artist in the lounge. He turned to look back down at the interviewer at the bottom of the stairs and invited them up.

                             “Reckless Little Hearts interviewers are here,” He stated.

          The five girls turned toward each other and all looked aggravated. They all forgot that the interview was being held on their bus. The boys noticed this and started laughing. The girls who were there for the interview were not girls who wished to interview them. They were interviewers for the punk-pop and metal genres of music. They didn’t get to option of being interviewed.

                             “Well fuck a duck.” Liz sighed. “I’m going to go brush my hair and teeth now. We’ve got like ten minutes.”

          Spencer shook her head and went back to her bunk to grab her make-up. Ash and Roxie followed her lead. Emery grabbed her hairbrush. They decided to finish getting ready. It took the girls five more minutes to get their make-up on and their hair properly before coming back out for the interview. They all smiled at the girls and gave them hugs. The girls were pretty famous in their music world. A lot of metal bands had been interviewed by them.

                             “Okay, so we’re going to turn on the camera when you’re ready and you’re going to say your name, and position in the band. I’ll mention your band name. I’m Molly and this is my camera woman and best friend Regina.” She stated. She handed the girls over a microphone to pass around. The boys of One Direction stayed there to listen to them. They were interested in what kind of questions the girls would be given.

                             “Nice to meet you,” The girls replied at the same time.

                             “And…go,” Regina stated behind her big camera.

                             “Hi, it’s Molly here with Reckless Little Hearts,”

                             “Hi, I’m Emery,”

                             “I’m Spencer,”

                             “Ash,”

                             “Liz,”

                             “And I’m Roxie.”

                             “Alright! Let’s get this interview started.” Molly stated. “So to get the gist of the band, we want to know who is the messiest and the neatest of the band,”

          Emery laughed.

                             “I’m probably the most organized.”

                             “I’m really messy,” Spencer laughed, getting the microphone from her. “It’s probably a tie between Ash and myself.”

          Ash nodded in agreement.

                             “Who is the loudest? Who is the most mature? Who is the baby? Who is the flirty one, and who is the shy one?”

                             “I’m the flirty one,” Ash stated. “Liz is the baby of the band. Roxie is the most mature. Spencer is the loudest one, but we can all get really rowdy. Emery is somewhat shy…when she wants to be,”

                             “Since you girls are on the road a lot, you get to know each other quite well. So…boyfriends or something like that?”

                             “I’m dating Zayn from One Direction,” Emery laughed and then waved to him. “Hey babe!”

                             “Wow, really?”

                             “Yeah,” Emery laughed.

                             “I to have a boyfriend…” Roxie smiled, trailing off.

                             “Is it who we think that it is?” Molly asked, laughing.

                             “It depends on who you think it is,”

                             “Is it a certain tall front man of Bring Me The Horizon?”

          Roxie giggled and nodded.

                             “It definitely is.”

                             “I’m dating Niall from One Direction.” Liz smiled.

                             “So…Spencer and Ash, no special men in your life?” Molly asked them.

          Spencer and Ash turned to look at each other before laughing.

                             “No, not at the moment,” Ash informed her.

                             “We don’t really…uh…” Spencer trailed off, laughing. “…do relationships.”

                             “But you both have had boyfriends in the past.” She stated. “We have a list…”

                             “Oh God,” Ash laughed, beating her head against Spencer’s shoulder who just smiled awkward.

                             “Or were these just hook ups?”

                             “They were probably just hook ups,” Emery giggled at her friends.

                             “Lets see we have…Ronnie Radke. Isn’t he a tad bit older that yourselves?”

          Ash smiled widely, her cheeks tinting.

                             “Yupp,” She stated.

                             “How about John O’Callaghan from The Maine?”

          Spencer laughed.

                             “Yeah…”

                             “Kellin Quinn? Zach Johnson…looks like the list goes on,” The girl winked.

          Ash just shook her head.

                             “Yeah, we get it…”

                             “Okay, so speaking of the boys…who is the slutiest member of Reckless Little Hearts? We ask all of our bands this.”

          All eyes turned to the red head.

                             “Hi!” She stated, picking up her hand to wave. The boys thought this action was funny, so they laughed a little bit.

                             “If you ladies were porn stars…what would your name be?”

          Roxie busted out laughing.

                             “Obviously, mine would be The Rox or something stupid like that.”

                             “Nice,” Liz laughed. “I don’t know! That’s like…a strippers name would be better. Like…Liz Lucky or some shit like that,”

                             “I’d think that I’d like have to use my full name,” Ash laughed. “Maybe um… Ash the Dangerous or something weird… I have no idea.”

                             “I hate my name, so it would probably be something different.” Spencer stated. “Like Little Red…”

                             “That’s hot,” Ash winked.

                             “So you could dress up as Little Red riding hood, and he could wear a wolf mask?”

                             “I mean…if he’s into that sort of thing,” Spencer shrugged. “Hey! Roxie could be Goldie Locks!”

          Everyone else in the bus laughed.

                             “It’s official, I’m Goldie Locks.” She winked at the camera.

                             “And what about you Emery?”

                             “I like Emmazing.” She laughed. “Get it?!”

          The girls laughed.

                             “The best chat up line ever used on you lot?”

                             “Chat up line?” Emery looked confused, looking at the other girls.

                             “I think their called pick-up lines?”

                             “Oh!” Liz giggled. “I knew that.”

                             “Mine would probably be…I got this really weird one, one time. What was it?” Ash asked, looking at Spencer. “We were in that club,”

                             “Oh! That guy was so drunk,” Spencer giggled. “It was the one about the meat.”

                             “Right!” Ash laughed. “He was like ‘if this bar is a meat market, you must be the prime rib,”

          The group of them laughed.

                             “Which is funny because she’s a vegetarian,” Liz giggled.

                             “Are you Irish? Cause I’m feeling lucky,” Emery giggled.

                             “Someone actually said that to you?”

                             “Yeah!” Emery giggled.

                             “Did you clean your pants with Windex? I can practically see myself in them.” Roxie laughed. “That one was pretty good. I just laughed,”

          Liz chewed on her lip before deciding what one she had heard before.

                             “Let’s go to my place and do the things I’ll tell everyone we did anyway.” She shook her head. “It was awful.”

                             “I know Jedi mind tricks. Go home with me tonight you will,” Spencer laughed.

                             “Did that one work?”

          Spencer shrugged.

                             “Well I mean…I am a Star Wars nerd.”

                             “So it did work?” The girl laughed.

                             “Of course it did, she came home with me, didn’t she?” Ash joked.

          The other girls rolled their eyes.

                             “How kinky can Reckless Little Hearts get in bed?” Molly asked.

          The guys looked at each other awkwardly. Zayn and Niall were interested with what their girl friends had to say. Louis obviously knew a little bit of what Spencer liked to do, but he felt a blush on his face anyway.

                             “You don’t even wanna know!” Spencer nearly shouted.

                             “I like it normal?” Liz shrugged. “Ya know…bed…sheets…all that jazz. I like being covered?”

                             “I really like to top.” Emery stated.

          The boys all looked at Zayn, and he just laughed a little bit, shaking his head.

                             “Really?”

                             “Well…it feels better if I’m honest.” Emery replied with a small shrug.

                             “I really, really hate sex in a bed.” Ash stated. “I just can’t do it! Like a car, the floor, washing machine, table…anything is freaking better. I feel like I’m being swallowed if it’s in a bed.”

                             “What about you Roxie?” Molly asked. “You’re getting a little red over there.”

                             “I don’t normally speak about…sex.” She laughed awkward. “But…I’m a roleplayer. I really like just…dressing up and being someone else. Is that weird? I don’t feel too sexy myself, so if I put on a naughty maid’s outfit, I feel like…a naughty maid.”

          Spencer giggled.

                             “And…I’m going to die of embarrassment.” Spencer stated, already turning red. “I like…biting…lots of it. And…I like being tied up. Bondage is kind of a turn on. I like rough sex. I can’t help it.”

                             “Like…hitting?”

                             “Oh hell no…I’d probably beat the fuck out of him before that. I’m really into handcuffs. Someone actually tied me up with my scarf one time.”

                             “Damn.”

                             “Standing up is cool too,” She added.

                             “Oh! I like it standing up as well,” Roxie agreed.

                             “As long as it’s not on a bed, standing up is good with me,” Ash agreed.

                             “It seems that Roxie and Spencer are really kinky.” Molly stated. “It must be with the hair colors. Redheads and blondes are said to be wild.”

          Roxie and Spencer laughed before high fiving.

                             “Anyway…” Liz blushed.

                             “Favorite British word?”

                             “Massive!” Ash and Spencer stated at the same time.

                             “I like…when they say ‘I was meant…’ stuff like that.” Emery added.

                             “Rubbish,” Roxie decided.

                             “It’s cute when they say reckon, cause it’s such a Southern term where we are from,” Liz ended.

          Molly nodded.

                             “Our last question is if you could date any celebrity, ever, who would it be?”

                             “Heath Ledgar all the fucking way!” Roxie stated. “That’s my man.”

                             “Johnny Depp. He’s gorgeous,” Spencer sighed. “I love him so much.”

                             “I’m taking Channing Tatum.” Ash stated.

                             “Oh, he’s soooo fine!” Spencer stated. “I want him too.”

                             “I’m feeling some George Clooney.” Liz stated. “He’s beautiful.”

                             “I’m going to agree with Roxie and say Heath Ledgar.”

                             “Bitch, back off. He’s mine!” Roxie retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

          Regina cut the camera off and the girls said goodbye to each other before they walked out of the bus.

          The boys felt a little weird around Reckless Little Hearts. They got to learn more about the girls than they probably would have normally. The girls didn’t move from their spots on the couch. They all took turns yawning before there were cups of tea being pushed into their hands. The atmosphere had went to awkward as soon as they left. They couldn’t help it. They didn’t know what to really say to the ladies. They were rather shocked at their sexual confessions.

                             “Bondage…really?” Liam finally asked with a laugh.

          Spencer buried her head in her hands.

                             “Shut up!” She mumbled.

                             “No, but really…that’s kind of shocking.” He laughed. “Who knew?”

                             “I did,” Ash winked playfully. “I do live with the girl.”

          Emery shook her head.

                             “I’m really sorry that you all had to hear that. Not only did you see us nearly naked but you also heard some of our dirty little secrets.”

          Harry chuckled.

                             “Speaking of secrets, did you lot sort it out?”

          The girls exchanged looks before they all looked at Roxie.

                             “Guys…we come with baggage.” She stated. “A lot the bands that we tour with understand that. But you’re the first band that we’ve ever toured on the same bus with.”

                             “We’re here if you need us,” Zayn was the first one to state.

                             “We’ve got some things that we really need to work out as a band first,” Liz added.

                             “That’s really what last night was about,” Roxie continued. “We talked it out. It’s not magically fixed, but it’s getting better.”

                             “Good,” Louis smiled widely. “There’s a Nandos down the street. Do you guys want to go?”

          Liz and Niall were the first ones to jump up, making the rest of them laugh.

 

♥

 

                             “Liam?” Spencer knocked.

          The girl was standing outside of his hotel room, knocking on his door. The girl wouldn’t normally go to someone else for help or to talk to, but she felt like she could trust the boy. The knocked again and again until he finally came to the door. Their band mates were all out at a bar just down the street. She decided to stay back, telling them that she didn’t feel all that well. It wasn’t exactly an entire lie, but she wanted to talk to Liam.

                             “Spencer? Hi.” He looked genuinely shocked to see the girl standing there. He moved out of the way and let her into his room. “What’s wrong, love?”

          She sighed, turning back toward him.

                             “I really wanted someone to talk to.”

                             “What’s wrong?” He asked, walking closer to her after he shut the door.

                             “I’m just…I need a hug.” The girl gave him a small smile.

          Liam wrapped his arms around the girl tightly. He rested his chin on the top of her head. Spencer smiled and wrapped her arms back around him. She could have easily gotten a hug from Louis or even Harry, but somehow she preferred to hug Liam. He was with her during her mental breakdown. He saw how much the girl had cried, and he had been there for her. It meant more to her than she would ever let on.

                             “What’s the real reason why you came?” He finally asked after a long moment of silence.

                             “I miss him,” She stated simply, thankful for his frankness. She pulled out of his arms. “Can I talk to you about it?”

          Liam nodded.

                             “I was just ordering some room service. Do you want anything?” He questioned.

                             “Yeah…order me anything,” She stated. “I’ll be…”

                             “You can take a seat on the bed,” He laughed before returning to the phone and apologizing for taking so long.

          Spencer hoped that talking to Liam would clear up her head. She didn’t know what she wanted anymore. The sudden connection she felt like him scared her. He didn’t get on her nerves as much as he did a month ago. She allowed herself to cry in front of him. This confused her beyond belief. She was hoping that maybe the feelings would be sorted out.

                             “You’re back!” She joked as soon as Liam was in her view.

          He rolled his eyes with a smile on his features. Liam took a seat on his bed beside Spencer.

                             “I ordered you some fruit and vegetables. Is that okay?” She smiled and nodded at him. “Now let’s talk about why you’re here,”

                             “Right…” She sighed. “It’s getting closer to the day of his death. I normally get like this around that time.”

                             “The song you played last night was about him, right?”

          Spencer nodded again.

                             “Yeah, and it breaks my heart. I wrote that song to make me feel better but…I don’t.”

                             “I don’t think that you will ever be the same, Spencer,” Liam spoke calmly. “Something like that would hurt any kid,”

                             “Yeah,” She nodded, looking down at her hands. “He died four years ago as of next week.”

                             “I’m so sorry,” Liam tried to smile.

          The knock at the door let them know that their food was ready.

                             “That was fast,” Spencer laughed before he got up. It didn’t take long before Liam came back into the room with the food. He handed her the plate that he ordered for her.

                             “Yeah,” He nodded. “Do you blame yourself?”

                             “Sometimes,” The girl huffed. “But then I remind myself that he did it to himself and I could do nothing to stop it.”

                             “I see…” He said.

          The two ate in silence from then on. They didn’t now really want else to say to each other. Once it was all finished, Liam got up to put on a movie that he made sure he packed for tour. He put in Click before returning back to the bed where Spencer had gotten under the covers to get comfortable. The two mutely decided that they didn’t want to be alone for the remainder of the night. They just needed company. Oddly enough they just wanted to relax together.

          Liam went to the bathroom to change into some of his joggers and a t-shirt. He walked into the room and Spencer’s eyes were closed. He smiled at the sight. The girl looked peaceful when she was sleeping. He shook his head to snap out of it before sliding into the bed. He hadn’t even pressed play and she was trying to fall asleep on him. He nudged her lightly, causing her to snap her blue/green eyes open. He smiled at her before nodding toward the TV. The girl laughed at herself before she sat up, and leaned into Liam side. He was confused by her actions.

                             “No comments please,” She sighed. “I get cuddly when I’m sleepy.”

                             “No comments,” He laughed, letting his arm rest behind her as he leaned back against the headboard. Liam pressed play and the credits started come on.

 

♪•§•♪

 

 

          Roxie danced like no one was watching. She didn’t care anymore. Her and Harry were having a wonderful time dancing together. She was surprised at how fun he was to go clubbing with. Although it didn’t surprise her how much the boy drank. He had knocked back almost an entire bottle of vodka by himself. If possible, he was even more outgoing than he was the previous times they had been out. This made Roxie wish that she would’ve drank last time.

          She let go tonight. They were in a country where drinking was legal for her age, even if it wasn’t where they are from. She enjoyed doing a bunch of shots with Louis again and even raced Harry. The boy had won though, but she didn’t care. She wasn’t the biggest drinker in the entire world, but she could hold her alcohol when she needed too.

                             “I’m having so much fucking fun!” She yelled.

          Harry just laughed at her.

                             “So much better than you thought that it would be?”

                             “Of course! You’re insane!” She stated, laughing.

          Harry winked at her and handed the bottle over. The blonde took a swig before handing it back to him.

                             “I’m sorry that Oliver didn’t show,”

          The blonde rolled her eyes.

                             “Fuck him! He said that something came up. I don’t even care anymore!” She yelled back.

          Oliver had plans to meet them at the bar, but once again canceled last night. He had claimed that it was because of the whole Kellin and Spencer situation that he didn’t come. Kellin was still at Oliver’s flat with him. Oliver said that it would be too awkward for everyone, especially Louis. He said that he didn’t want a fight. Roxie got pissed off and started drinking. Harry convinced her to have fun even if her boyfriend was the biggest dick in the world.

          Harry didn’t like the way that Roxie’s boyfriend treated her. He never made time for her, and he never called. Harry himself would never do that to a girl. Sure, he was a little loose like Spencer, but he still made sure to call the girl if he was in a relationship. He didn’t want her to really worry about him going out and cheating. Harry was faithful if he was in a relationship.

                             “That’s the spirit! You can have fun with me!”

          Roxie giggled and nodded.

                             “Okay!” She stated, wrapping her arms around his neck. It wasn’t long before their bodies were pressed tightly together. The drinks made everything a little fuzzy. She didn’t care what was going on. She had enough and decided to go a little crazy for once. She let her body do what it wanted too.

          It just so happened that her body wanted Harry…bad.

 

♪•§•♪

 

 

          Niall and Liz had found themselves wondering out to the bar where the others where. The couple had decided to grab some food before heading on out. They got a chance to talk about everything. Although they had cameras, and some fans, following them around everywhere, they were having the time of their lives. It was carefree…it was fun. The others had already been there for nearly two hours, but better late than never.

          When they got the bar, it was insane. They had no idea where their friends were at. They sat down at the bar. Niall got a pint, because the Irishman loved to drink. Liz took it upon herself to look out for her friends for the night…well if she could find them. She was happy that she didn’t have to track down Spencer, but that left Ash and Roxie. She had a feeling that Harry and Louis would be equally as hard to control, but she was okay with that. The girl looked around before finding Emery and Zayn making funny, drunk faces at each other.

          There were two of them, but she still had to find four more of her friends. She sighed at this, and Niall gave her leg an encouraging squeeze. He didn’t want his girlfriend to worry. Their friends could find their way back, he was sure of it. He knew that if Roxie was drunk, Liz would worry. She was the baby out of both bands. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

          It didn’t take long for her to spot Louis and Ash. The two of them were laughing loudly and drinking down whatever was being put in front of them. They were touching each other. They didn’t look too wasted, and that made her happier. At least they weren’t so far gone as to jump each other’s bones like Spencer and Louis had been. The two of them looked like they were having a pretty chill time. She basically gave up on finding Harry and Roxie, they could be anywhere.

                             “I’m going to go to the bathroom,” Liz stated into her boyfriend’s ear before kissing him lightly. She got up to go.

Once Liz reached the bathroom, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. She cursed and pressed her ear to the door. The girl quickly pulled it back. She heard something that she definitely did not want to hear coming from a public bathroom. Some couple was definitely getting down in the bathroom. The scrunched her nose. The thought made her cringe. She thought that Ash had weird preferences for sex. Public restrooms were just a huge no-no.

                             “Refreshed?” Niall asked.

          Liz rolled her eyes.

                             “I didn’t have to pee. I just needed a breather, but I didn’t get that either,”

          Niall set down his pint, and looked at her.

                             “Why not, babe?”

                             “Some couple is fucking in there!” She stated.

                             “I don’t even want to know,” He shook his head. “Don’t worry about them. They’re irreverent.”

                             “I guess,” She sighed. Niall didn’t realize how wrong his statement was. He causally looked over toward the bathroom in enough time to see Harry checking to see if the coast was clear before he snuck out.

                             “Harry?” Niall furrowed his brows. “Hey, Liz look...wait…” The Irish boy did a double take when a blonde followed his mate out of the restroom. “That looks a lot like…” Realization struck Niall like a ton of bricks.

                             “What did you say?” Liz asked. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

                             “Sorry, I thought it was Harry…” He trailed off.

          Surely his mind was playing tricks on him.

          Surely it wasn’t Roxie who followed Harry out of the bathroom.

_It just couldn’t be her_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> xo Rae


	13. Flag Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dirty flag football

          The sun shining through the curtains of the hotel room woke up Roxie quickly. She cringed at the sun. It wouldn’t be her best friend today. She decided that she need coffee…a lot of it. The girl wasn’t aware of her surroundings yet. She hadn’t noticed that she wasn’t even in her own hotel room. All she really could recall at the moment was Oliver canceling on her again. Instead, he flew back to Los Angeles with Kellin. She had went on a black-out binge.  
          Her attempts proved successful. She had no memory of the night before. Her clothes were different angles on her body. She wasn’t sure why, but her tank top was turned inside out. The blonde quickly found out that she was missing a bra. She searched desperately for her undergarment. She had no clue where to begin. The girl checked under the big blanket first, not ready to get up. Finally she found the precious material beside her in the floor. As quickly as she could, she took off her tank up, and put back on the bra.  
          Roxie’s head was spinning. She couldn’t really see straight. The fact that she didn’t know where she was made the situation worse than it normally would be. The girl heard the shower running in the bathroom. She was aware that she was in the same hotel. The room looked a lot like her room except it was reversed. As quickly as the blonde could move, she slipped out of the hotel room. She checked to see if the coast was clear before rushing off toward her own room.  
          Guilt settled in when she flopped down on her bed. Roxie went back with a random at the bar they visited the previous night. The girl doesn’t do that, especially since she had a boyfriend. She figured at the time that the affair went down that it made since to her. When she’s drunk, Roxie does whatever she wants to. It’s not only a funny site to see, but it got really out of hand sometimes. That’s why the blonde doesn’t drink all that often. It makes situations complicated.  
Roxie was aware that she had sex with some boy last night. He was a boy that was in this hotel, and she had no idea who he was. She remembered some moments from the bar, but not enough to pull information from. She just remembered her body being pressed tightly against a boy’s and that was the end of her memory. She wanted to know who. She didn’t realize that maybe she was closer to the answer than she thought.  
          Deciding to distract herself, she grabbed out her cell phone. Her fingers flew over the keyboard before holding the phone to her ear. The first time she called, she didn’t any answer at all. The girl groaned. To her, she didn’t understand why people just couldn’t answer. She attempted the call three more times before it went straight to voice mail. Annoyed and hung-over, the blonde tossed her iPhone across the room, not caring where it landed. She just wanted to forget everything, and a hot shower would probably make her feel better.  
          When the girl got out, she felt the need to talk to Spencer. She was rather experienced in the dysfunctional relationships, and Roxie could use her at the moment. The blonde grabbed her room key, and headed toward the girl’s room. She knocked a couple of times, but there was no answer. She shifted nervously. Roxie realized that she was rather close to the hotel room she had left an hour or so ago. Roxie started to slightly bang on the girl’s door.  
                             “What are you doing?”  
          Roxie spun around quickly but smiled when she saw that it was just Harry.  
                             “Banging on Spencer’s door, but I think that she’s asleep,” Roxie laughed. “What are you wearing, Styles? Is that a beanie?”  
          Harry laughed, and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.  
                             “I wear one when I got laid the night before…so…” He trailed off. “I’m heading down for some food. Would you like to join me?”  
          Roxie smiled and nodded.  
                             “Yeah, that would be fun. I need some coffee after last night,” She laughed.  
                             “Wild night?” Harry winked.  
                             “Oh yeah…actually…I have no idea. I can’t remember,” She giggled.  
          Harry shook his head playfully.  
                             “Let me get my mobile, then we’ll get some food, yeah?” He asked.  
                             “Sure,” She nodded before Harry turned around and headed into a hotel room. The girl smiled widely before walking toward the elevator. Harry stepped out of the hotel room silently before making his presence known to the girl by resting his elbow on her shoulder. She just shook her head at him. The elevator doors open, and Harry stepped in.  
                             “Are you coming?”  
 _Are you coming?_  
          The simple sentence just changed everything for her. The girl became slightly aware. Harry’s hand was casually settled against the wall. He just smiled at her, and she forced a smile back. Quickly, she stepped into the elevator. The girl got a quick glance at the hotel room Harry walked out of. She didn’t let it show, but she was a little freaked. The hotel room that Harry walked out of had numbers on it. She specifically remembered those numbers. That worried her. She just kept yelling on the inside.  
          That was definitely Harry’s hotel room, and it was definitely Harry walking out.  
 _Roxie definitely slept with Harry Styles_

♪•§•♪

  
  
          Liz chewed on her food slowly while her boyfriend nursed his hangover. The couple sat in semi-silence with four other people. Zayn looked miserable, and Emery kept her head resting on his shoulder. The couple drank last night, but not as much as some of the others. It was one of the calmer nights for them. Since they were dating, it wasn’t too hard to create a lot of attention. No one really paid attention to Harry and Roxie except for Niall. The boy was positive that the two of them went back to the hotel together.  
                             “You guys were getting pretty wild last night,” Liz playfully joked.  
          Zayn gave her a slight glare before looking back down at his plate of food. Emery’s hand slipped into his, and she gave him a light squeeze. The girl was beyond thankful that they didn’t have a show to play. The group had a plane to catch to Paris before they could play another show. It wasn’t a horribly long flight. Emery saw it as an opportunity to sleep in some more.  
                             “Harry did you get lucky?” Niall wiggled his eyebrows at the curly haired boy.  
          Harry rolled his eyes, but a smile found it’s way to his lips.  
                             “I am wearing a hat.” He retorted, leaving it at that.  
          The rest of the table dug into their food.  
                             “Do your interviews normally go like that?” Zayn asked, looking at the girls. “The one from yesterday was odd.”  
                             “Yeah, we get weird questions like that all of the time,” Emery mumbled to the table.  
                             “Sometimes we get weirder questions than that.” Roxie sighed, leaning back in her chair. “I’ve gotten hit on by the interviewer too.”  
                             “That guy was so weird!” Liz giggled.  
                             “He creeped me out just a little bit,” Emery admitted before the table kind of fell silent again. The group wasn’t up for chatting.

♪•§•♪

  
  
          Spencer woke up with someone’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She was slightly confused at first, but made no attempt to move. She was content on staying right where she was. She was comfortable, and that’s all that mattered. The more she woke up, the faster she realized that she fell asleep while watching a movie with Liam. She laughed to herself lightly. Spencer and Liam actually getting along was weird enough. Now they had watched a movie and she fell asleep in his bed.  
The girl turned around, and was met with Liam’s sleepy eyes. She wanted to laugh but instead she just looked at him. He didn’t say anything. He just looked back. It was odd to say the least. They didn’t know why, but it wasn’t awkward. It wasn’t bad. It was just _different_. It didn’t take long for the two to stop looking at each other. They started to laugh lightly before Liam let go of her, and they sat up in his bed.  
                             “Good morning to you too,” He smiled slowly.  
          Spencer yawned and stretched her arms over her head.  
                             “Morning. What time did I zonk out?”  
                             “You just made it to the first ten minutes. Then you nodded off,” Liam replied. “I got halfway, and decided to turn it off. I was rather sleepy myself,”  
                             “Sorry,” The girl laughed. “I was worn,”  
                             “You’ve had a rough couple of days,” He replied, slipping out of the bed. “Are you already packed?”  
                             “No,” She sighed heavily. “I didn’t really throw my stuff everywhere, but it’s not in order either.”  
                             “I packed before you got here,” He laughed. “I also did a twitcam too.”  
          She shook her head at him.  
                             “I guess I better get going. Thanks for letting me relax?”  
                             “You’re welcome?” He laughed, just as unsure of his answer as she seemed to be about her statement. Spencer turned toward the door, and started to walk out before a taught crossed the brunette boy’s mind. “I’ll help you,”  
          A confused look crossed the girl’s face.  
                             “Are you sure you want to?”  
                             “I’m positive,” He laughed. “Let me grab everything out of this hotel room so that it can be packed up.”  
          Spencer nodded and waited patiently while Liam gathered all of his items at the door. He rolled it down to Paul’s room and he knocked. The big man answered and directed Liam to put it in his room before shooing him out again. The two walked over toward her hotel room. Easily she walked in, and allowed him to follow. Spencer’s room wasn’t as messy as Liam had expected it to be. The girl wasn’t lying when she said that she didn’t really throw everything around.  
                             “Just start picking up a few things,” She instructed. The girl started on her small pile of shorts, and folded them into a pile.  
                             “Dang,” Liam laughed, holding up a brightly colored blue bra. “I didn’t know that you were this big,”  
          The redhead’s cheeks turned as red as her hair. She swiftly grabbed the bra from Liam and stuffed into her suite case.  
                             “The one time I tell someone just to start helping me, the first thing they pick up happens to be my bra,” She sighed heavily. “And yes…they are that big.”  
                             “I can’t normally tell. I don’t spend all day staring at your chest.”  
                             “I’m sure you don’t,” She rolled her eyes before turning around.  
                             “It’s a nice one, by the way!” He chuckled as she walked toward the bathroom.  
                             “Thank you!” The girl called before disappearing to grab to brush her teeth.  
          Liam shook his head and finished the rest of the clothing. He was careful to avoid her delicates in case she walked into the room without warning. Liam didn’t know if he could play off his embarrassment as well as he did the first time all over again. He was shocked that he had went along with it the first time.  
                             “I finished packing for you. I left out this outfit though…it was just sitting there on the bottom. It looked like it was meant to be there.”  
                             “Thanks,” Spencer laughed. “That’s my plane outfit,”  
                             “If I were you, I’d just wear sweats.” Liam shrugged. “That’s what me and the boys usually do,”  
          Spencer sighed.  
                             “Unlike you boys, we always have to look good. We just chewed out by gossip sites if we don’t. Not that I care or anything…”  
          Liam rolled his eyes.  
                             “I’ll take this out to Paul while you change.”  
          The girl sighed and shook her head.  
                             “You’re being way too nice to me, Liam.”  
                             “You’ve had a rough few days, love,” He smiled sadly at her.  
          She rolled her eyes in return.  
                             “Don’t worry, Liam. Give me a day or maybe even a few hours. I’ll be back to the annoyingly loud, rude, red head that you hate.” She joked before walking out of the room.  
                             “I don’t hate you,” Liam replied, but it was too late. The girl had already walked back into the bathroom, leaving him in his own thoughts.  


♥  


                             “Calling Reckless Little Hearts!” Roxie cupped her hands around her mouth. She was the only girl standing with One Direction at the moment. They were in a small private park in Paris that didn’t have a lot of visitors. The other girls were simply strumming and enjoying the air with their soft songs. They were relaxing in shorts and t-shirts. It was rather warm in Paris, and they were taking advantage of that. Roxie however, was talking to Liam about their plans for the next few days. It had been rather awkward between the Daddy and Mommy of the groups. Almost all of them could sense it too.  
          The girls heads snapped up at the sound of Roxie calling them. Ash, Emery, and Liz carefully sat their guitars back in their cases. Spencer got up and started toward the group first. All of the girls had their hair up carelessly, no make-up, and no jewelry. They didn’t care how One Direction got to see them like that. They were sharing a bus, and got to see them when they first woke up. It was bound to happen like that anytime.  
                             “What mom?” Ash rolled her eyes playfully.  
                             “Yeah…we were having fun!” Liz pouted.  
                             “Liz, playing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star isn’t exactly my idea of having fun,” Emery joked lightly.  
          Spencer snorted a laugh, the first real one to come out of the girl in a while.  
                             “Bitch, you’re just jealous!” She defended herself poorly.  
                             “Guys!” Roxie laughed, getting their attention again. “Anyway…we haven’t played a certain game in a long time…”  
                             “Flag football!” Ash and Spencer shouted at the same time, looking at each other before high fiving.  
                             “They’re right, aren’t they?” Emery asked, laughing.  
                             “Fuck yes!” The youngest, Liz, shouted, throwing her hands in the air.  
                             “I can’t wait to smoke you guys,” Ash winked playfully at her friends.  
                             “Actually…” Roxie trailed off, gaining their attention. “Since Ash and Spencer haven’t lost a fucking game since like summer, I’ve decided to shake things up.”  
                             “Nooooo!” Spencer whined.  
                             “You bitch!” Ash laughed lightly, but she was annoyed. Her and Spencer were a team. They always won the flag football games, and they played to win. It didn’t hurt that both were very competitive by natural, and always wanted to win. It made them extremely hard to beat, and sometimes hard to play with.  
                             “The teams this go around is Emery and Spencer against Ash, Liz, and myself,” Roxie smirked at the two girls.  
                             “No!” Ash crossed her arms like a two-year old before stomping the ground. “I refuse.”  
                             “I second this!” Spencer added.  
                             “Get over it, guys,” Emery giggled. “Come on, I wanna see you two fight to the death.”  
                             “Don’t go too far though, we don’t want another World War on our hands,” Liz stated, making the boys laugh.  
                             “What exactly is Flag Football?” Zayn questioned.  
                             “We play football, but we don’t tackle. We have these little Velcro belts that we pull straps from to substitute as a tackle.” Liz exclaimed. “We would play tackle, but Roxie’s afraid that we’ll hurt ourselves.”  
                             “Please, she’s more afraid that we’re going to hurt her,” Emery teased, earning a glare from Roxie.  
                             “Emery, Spencer…you’re blue team.”  
          Spencer high-fived her new team-mate before she wrapped the Velcro around her waist. Emery finished not long after. Roxie’s team, the red team, finished up their belts while Emery and Spencer talked game plans. The boys had all decided that it would be pointless to stand, so they took small seats on the make-shift bleachers put up. The field looked to have been a soccer field.  
                             “Game rules…” Ash trailed off. “No biting. No pinching. No pulling of Roxie, Spencer, or my hair. We paid good fucking money to have someone else’s hair attached to our scalp. I will be damned if any of you pull it out. No tackling. No punching or hitting in general. However, you are allowed to swear, trip or shove the other team’s team mates.” She finished.  
                             “Liam, be the ref!” Liz called.  
          The brunette boy shrugged.  
                             “What do I do?” He questioned.  
                             “Just tell us when to get on our marks and when we can go. Call fowls if you see any.” Emery called back, grabbing the football. “Arms over here and I get the ball first.  
                             “Thanks Brick,” Spencer rolled her eyes.  
          They all had their own little nick-names for then they played flag football. Spencer was Arms because she could throw a spiral like a man. Ash quickly adapted the name Flash because she was the fastest. Roxie was Captain for obvious reasons. Emery was called Brick, because she was the best at blocking. They called Liz Faker Laker because Liz Lake was the best a faking out moves. It just happened that her last name could be rhymed with.  
                             “Insert stupid football play name here…hyke!” Emery yelled, tossing the ball underneath her hands to Spencer. Spencer quickly grabbed it and started running. The other girls ran to her as quickly as possible. Ash was the first there, on the girl’s tail end. It took seconds before Ash her Spencer’s flag.  
                             “Fuck!” The girl let out an aggravated groaned. “I hate you!” She shoved the girl’s shoulders back.  
                             “Get the fuck over it.” Ash rolled her eyes but she was smirking like no tomorrow. It was fun to see Spencer so mad about a simple flag football game that just started. The girls set up again before having to go again. Roxie caught the football and began running. She lifted her arm to start throwing, but Spencer jumping and caught the football before it could reach Liz. The girl, being called Arms, showed why that was her name. She threw the football toward Emery. The girl, who was right in their make-shift touchdown lines, caught it easily.  
                             “Ha! What now!” Emery yelled, tossing the ball to Ash, who was grumbling underneath her breath.  
          Spencer hugged her friend before they got their serious faces on. The match proved to be a tough one. It was closer than the other’s considering that they broke up the unbeatable team of Arms and Flash. It worked somewhat. At least one of the girls were upset over loosing. Ash took it harder than Liz or Roxie did. She hated loosing, and the fact that they put her and her best friend against each other pissed her off more.  
                             “I swear to God that you all fucking cheated!” Ash stated, looking between Spencer and Emery.  
                             “We didn’t babe.” Emery playfully winked. “So this is what it feels like to actually win?”  
          Spencer laughed, rolling her eyes.  
                             “Get used to it. I _always_ win.”  
          Roxie rolled her eyes before wrapping an arm around her best friend.  
                             “You don’t and you know it.”  
                             “Whatever,” the girl rolled her eyes. “Leave me alone in my glory!”  
                             “I demand a fucking re-match!” Ash stated, stomping the ground. “This isn’t fair! You know that Spencer and I _have_ to be on the same team!”  
          Spencer just crossed her arms and smirked.  
                             “You’re just made that you lost,”  
                             “Shut up!” Ash grumbled. “Let’s play!”  
                             “Do you guys want to join?” Liz asked One Direction while she laughed at her friend.  
          The boys looked at each other before laughing.  
                             “We’ve never played before,” Zayn laughed.  
                             “I’m rubbish at American football,” Louis shrugged.  
                             “I’m not quite sure that we would do well.” Liam added.  
                             “Well I’d teach you, but I don’t think you would be able to keep up,” Spencer smirked, leaning against a fuming Ash.  
          But at this statement, Ash’s tightly lined lips were slowly forming a smirk that matched her best friend.  
                             “I doubt that they could…I mean…they don’t look like they’d be able too…” Ash trailed off, winking at the boys.  
                             “It can’t be that hard,” Niall stated, smiling as always.  
                             “You say that now,” Emery rolled her eyes. “We’re not afraid to hurt each other, with the exception of Roxie. When she doesn’t play, we do tackle football.”  
                             “I think I’d much rather see that,” Harry winked at the girls.  
                             “Of course you would, Curly,” Louis laughed.  
                             “Guys, it isn’t that hard,” Roxie replied. “All you have to do is throw a football and run. It’s not that bad,”  
                             “As long as you hold the ball the right way, you should be good.” Liz shrugged. “We could teach you quickly?”  
                             “Um…” Zayn questioned, looking at his other band mates.  
                             “It’s worth a shot,” A tired Liam replied.  
                             “Yay!” Liz clapped, being the most excited out of them all. “Spencer, Roxie and Emery will teach you guys the basics.”  
                             “I’m gonna go pout,” Ash stated, sighing lightly before she walked away, and sat down on the benches. The five boys were ushered over toward the three girls quickly. They started to teach them all how to hold the football and throw it. The boys decided that it wouldn’t be as hard as they imagined. They were now all dawning Velcro belts like the girls. The teams were split up to five people equally. On one team there was Ash, Spencer (no one wanted to split those two up anymore), Louis, Harry, and Liz. They all were decked out in blue belts. The red team consisted of Roxie, Liam, Emery, Niall, and Zayn.  
                             “The same rules as last time still apply.” Roxie warned. “Take your marks…”  
          As the same as last time, Liam let them know that they were okay to start. Spencer and Ash had their game faces on. The boys were unsure of themselves, but they were determined to have fun with it. As soon as they started, the game began. Zayn wasn’t the best blocker, and Liam couldn’t really throw. What surprised them was the fact that Louis was able to sprint down the field with the ball. He didn’t last long though, because Emery grabbed his flag. He grumbled at the girl who just smirked. He didn’t like this game so far.  
          It didn’t take long for the game to get rowdy. The girls had all but forgotten the flag rule. They went straight for tackling each other. Liz, unlike her small demeanor, had tackled down Emery. The girls weren’t playing nice at all. They were socked because they didn’t exactly expect them to get so rough. Liam had to remind himself not to tackle the girls. He had to be careful.  
The boys were worried that they were going to hurt them if they played as rough as their teammates were.  
                             “GET HIM!” Emery yelled as Harry sprinted down the field as fast as he could. Roxie looked between the teams before taking off after him. She didn’t exactly want to go after the boy because of her revelation earlier. She put it in the back of her mind and got on his tail. Roxie dove toward him, only to grab his legs. He ended up tripping and fell down on the ground. She got up and grabbed the ball. All of their rules had been thrown out. She threw the ball to Liam. He smiled at the girl and took off toward the opposite field goal.  
          Ash and Spencer were after him as quickly as they could be. Niall looked like he couldn’t hurt a thing, but that wasn’t exactly true. He grabbed Ash up off of her feet and spun her around. She thrashed before being dropped on her ass. She let out a loud growl-type sound before standing back up. She started going after the blonde boy instead. Liz quickly saw what happened and went after her friend. Liz grabbed the girl and made her stay away from the boy.  
          Harry and Louis were trying to block Roxie from getting any closer to Liam, and it was working. Emery and Zayn were trying their best to catch up with Spencer. The girl was right on his trail. Liam didn’t want to look back, but he did. He saw how close the redhead was, and he sped up a little bit. As soon as the redhead was close enough, she jumped on his back. Liam quickly fell to the ground with her on top of him. She tossed up her arms in victory before she was being flipped over. Liam laughed at the girl’s startled expression.  
                             “I thought tackling wasn’t allowed?” He questioned, now standing above the redhead.  
          She rolled her eyes and took his out-stretched hand.  
                             “Thanks…and I didn’t want you to get to the goal.”  
                             “I see,” He laughed before running away.  
          The girl stood there and shook her head. It was safe to say that this game was over with. No one really knew who was winning. They stopped keeping score a long time ago. Now they were just running around for the hell of it. It was nice just to relax. Roxie decided to take a break and walked over toward her phone that was resting on the bench. She noticed that she had a couple of missed texts and a missed call. The girl furrowed her brows. Five text messages were from Halvo, from the band A Rocket To The Moon, the missed call was from Andrew from the same band, and one text message was from Oliver.  
          The girl rolled her eyes and scrolled through the messages, and she smiled. Somehow, the boys in Rocket found out that they were in Paris. The boys were in the middle of touring with The Maine, and Before You Exit in Europe. They wanted them to come to the concert tonight. Roxie quickly texted Halvo back, and quickly explained that they all would be there with the addition of One Direction. Halvo made some dumb joke about them, but he said that he would have tickets at the door.  
                             “Are you guys up for a concert?” She asked her friends, who were all surrounding her now.  
                             “Of course!” Emery laughed.  
                             “Who?” Ash asked her, looking at them.  
                             “The Maine and Rocket,” Roxie replied. “What do you guys say?”  
                             “So we just get to go to the concert?” Harry questioned.  
                             “Yeah…well our type of concerts. They’re more compacted.” Liz explained. “You guys will get to meet some of our good friends too.”  
                             “Good friends,” Ash lightly elbowed Spencer before winking at the girl. “We’ve seriously gotta stop sleeping with other artist.”  
                             “Eh…” Spencer shrugged. “Maybe when I’m dead.” The girl joked.  
                             “You have gotten in enough trouble.” Roxie warned. “No meeting up with John again.”  
          Spencer rolled her eyes.  
                             “He has a kid!”  
                             “That didn’t stop you before.” Roxie warned.  
                             “What about Kennedy?” Spencer joked, winking.  
          Ash shook her head.  
                             “Yeah…he’s fun.”  
                             “Ash!” Spencer laughed loudly.  
                             “What?! He’s hot! He’s older…” Ash winked.  
                             “He has facial hair,” Roxie’s nose scrunched.  
                             “It adds to the cuteness!” Ash argued. “Point is…he is fucking fine!”  
                             “He’s pretty tall too.” Liz commented. “I always liked the thought of you and Kennedy together,”  
          Ash smiled.  
                             “Yeah…he’s… _nice_.”  
                             “At least you two haven’t gotten around to A Rocket To The Moon.” Roxie sighed. Both girls shared looks, before grinning widely at Roxie.                                  “What the fuck!”  
                             “Nick…two years ago,” Spencer nodded.  
                             “Nick…last summer,” Ash laughed. “It happened after Spencer and I were writing with him.”  
                             “Just don’t hit on Before You Exit. I don’t know how well that will go down,” Emery begged.  
                             “They’re our age!” Spencer defended. “Hey! They covered One Direction!”  
                             “That’s weird,” Zayn laughed. “How did it sound?”  
                             “Fucking awesome,” Roxie rolled her eyes. “I’ll tell Connor to play it for you guys.”  
                             “Thanks?” Harry laughed.  
                             “You guys are definitely in for it.” Liz laughed. “No seats at this concert.”  
          The boys shared a look. They all were oddly excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to John O'Callaghan! :)


End file.
